


The Aches of Growth

by Ye_boi



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intersex Tweek, M/M, Mpreg, Substance Abuse, Teen Parenting, Teen Pregnancy, Tricia is best sister, Tweek has a cat, Tweek's parents are abusive, concered boyfriend Craig, meth, please don't do what they did, undiagnosed mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_boi/pseuds/Ye_boi
Summary: After a drunken night at Bebe's party, Tweek and Craig have to face the consequences for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 37
Kudos: 203





	1. Prologue

Did he have a choice?

Tweek gazed into the party. Lights pulsed and the music shook his bones. The party was in full swing, but Tweek couldn't feel it. It's too loud. 

Tweek didn't even want to come to the party. He and Craig were dragged here by Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. They claimed that he should try to go out more, maybe he'll enjoy it.

He doesn't enjoy it. He was reminded why he doesn't go to parties. Too loud, too many people. It made him antsy.

Craig sat next to him, a red, plastic cup in hand. He drank deeply, finishing the drink and setting it down. He looked bored out of his mind.

A tipsy and drunken Clyde stumbled out of the crowd. Typical Clyde. "Heeeeeuuuuyyy guys." he slurred.

"Hey dude." Tweek said.

Clyde frowned. "You look sad."

"No, I don't. Why would I be sad?" Tweek said. Is he sad? He doesn't feel sad, just a little anxious.

Clyde shushed him and patted his cheek. He looked at him with drowsy eyes and grinned. "There there, I know how to make you feel aaaaalllll better." He took out a pink bottle from the inside of his coat. "Pink gin. Iiiit's gooood."

He grabbed a discarded cup on the table. Tweek wonders if someone is still using it. Clyde poured the gin in, his unsteady hands spilling a lot of it on the floor. He handed the full cup to Tweek, who eyed the cheery liquid like it might bite him.

"Give me some." Craig said, holding his cup out. Clyde eagerly filled his to the brim. Craig downed it like there's no tomorrow.

Fuck this. Fuck his life. Tweek gulped down the entire cup. Clyde whooped. Tweek gasped as it seared his throat. He shivered with disgust as the strong flavor stung his tongue. Clyde grabbed a bottle of gin and poured it in his now empty cup. "Yeah, atta boy!"

He downed that too. It was just as bad as the last one. He doesn't even know why he drank it.

"Clyde? Clyde- oh, there you are." Token said. He stared as Tweek chugged the gin again and Clyde whooped. Craig was drinking more than he was, with a clear vodka bottle he found on the table. He took Clyde by the arm. "Dude, you know Tweek can't handle his alchohol."

"Whuuut? Oooh, Bebe..." Clyde said, with a distant stare.

He stumbled into the crowd, Token hot on his heels yelling something about not getting lost.

The lights were bright, but they no longer bothered him. The cacaphony of noises became muted, as if muffled by cotton. Why is the room so... distorted? The alcohol sat warm in his belly and he begun to sweat.

He scooted closer to Craig. He leaned on his shoulder and whined. "I don't like thiiis."

"Yeah, this sucks." Craig said, speech slightly slurred.

Tweek got off of his chair. He tugged on Craig's sleeve. "Lets go." 

"Where?"

"I don't know." They left the table and merged into the crowd. The two held on to each other as they dodged sweaty partygoers.

They reached the end of the room and bumped into an invisible forcefeild to the backyard. Tweek felt the forcefield and found it to be made of glass. He found the lock, and beat it a few times with his cup. Why won't it open?

"Whoa man, you need to go out?" Jimmy said.

"Y-yes." Tweek beat the lock again, Craig leaning on him.

"Hey, let me do it." Tweek stepped away, and Jimmy pressed the lock and pulled the handle to the side. "Okay, that should do."

Tweek stumbled through the door, Craig following close behind. The world spun and Tweek held on to Craig for support.

Tweek's clammy palms on Craig's sweaty skin didn't hold. His fingers slipped and he fell onto the dewy grass. "C-Craig... you let me go."

"No... you did." Craig said. Craig slipped too, falling on his ass next to Tweek.

"I-I don't want you to go, Craig." Tweek sniffled. "P-please stay w-with me."

"I'm right here Tweek." Craug said, curling up next to his boyfriend.

Tweek sniffled. "No... no Craig, don't leave."

"I'm right here." Craig said, petting Tweek's sweaty hairline.

Tweek clung to Craig as they lay on the wet grass. The air smelled green and wet in the cool spring air. The wet grass soothed Tweek's hot skin. The pulsing of the music was far behind them, no longer bothering them. Tweek snuggled into Craig's side, the grass tickling his nose.

Tweek's skin was hot and drenched in sweat. The vague smell of alcohol was in Craig's breath, mixing with his. Hot, steamy breath. Craig's going to leave. He must show him why he shouldn't.

Tweek shuffled on all fours and climbed on top of Craig, straddling his waist. Kinky. Tweek grabbed his face and kissed him, with ferocity. Their lips mashed together, the taste of alcohol strong on their minds. Craig grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, deeper, more forceful. 

His lips parted, letting Tweek lap his mouth. His tongue scraped Craig's mouth, hot, and sparking electricity. His teeth bumped into his braces. Tweek's mind was clouded with pleasure. Craig hummed with pleasure and let Tweek do as he wish, probably too drunk to do anything. The closeness of their bodies was warm hot, and not enough. It's not enough. He needs more.

The heat between Tweek's legs burned against the friction of Craig's jeans. He needs this. He needs it so badly. The friction of Craig's jeans became a necessity. Tweek unzipped Craig's jeans with unsteady hands, not caring for the world. There is no resistance, only the primal need to get fucked.

And they fucked. It wasn't loving or romantic, as they had done in the past. It was harsh pain and pleasure, and brought tears to Tweek's eyes. He wasn't the spaz or the gay boy anymore. He was freedom. He didn't know what, and he didn't care. He was free from inhibition, only caring for the carnal pleasures of now. Tomorrow can fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, drink responsibly and use protection. Don't do what Tweek and Craig just did. That's very irresponsible.


	2. Chapter 1

Tweek ran down the street, the wind in his hair and shoes against the pavement. A bag of cookies was held in the crook of his arm and sweat dripped from his brow. His heart thumped in his heaving chest as he ran.

He can't be late! Craig's gonna leave and he can't have that!

He's supposed to be at work working the cash register, but work was slow today, and Mom and Dad aren't paying attention. He didn't want to be caught, but he sure as hell didn't want to miss saying goodbye.

He tried to ask Mom and Dad to let him go, but they said they needed him to work. Why? It's not like they're low on money. And work was slow today, so no one would notice. He'll probably be grounded again, but he's rather be geouded than not be able to say goodbye.

He nearly bumped into a woman with a chihuahua. The chihuahua yipped at him. "S-sorry!" he shouted, still running.

He turned around a bend in the sidewalk. Okay, almost there.

He reached the homey blue house. The garage was open, the back of the trunk of the car was freed. Tweek ran, his legs and lungs burning. He stopped before his friends.

He bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for air. "G-guys, " he wheezed, "d-don't leave yet-!"

"Whoa, Tweek did you run all the way here?" Token asked, with a concerned look. He offered him a water bottle, but Tweek put a hand up and declined. He caught his breath and stood up.

"Don't worry, Craig's still here." Clyde said, carrying a duffel bag. He went to the ack of the sedan and dropped it into the trunk with the other bags. Oh good, Tweek was worried that he might be in Florida by now.

Craig followed behind, holding a little carrier with Stripe in it. He saw Tweek and went over to him. "Hey dude, I got Stripe."

Oh, right. Tweek was supposed to care for Stripe when Craig is gone. Tweek took the handle of Stripe's carrier. "Oh, um, y-yeah of course." The container of cookies was still in the crook of his arm. He grabbed the plastic container and handed it to Craig. "I-I brought some cookies. It's vanilla butter, y-your favorite. I was r-running, so it has a bit of sweat in it- No! Wait, I meant ON it, on the container, not the cookies! The cookies are fine! S-so, I hope you like them." Tweek rambled.

Craig took them. "Thanks babe, I love them."

"Can I try?" Clyde asked, holding out a hand towards to cookies.

"No." Craig replied, holding the container closer to himself.

"Aww." Clyde said retracting his hand.

"You can just buy some in Tweek's parent's coffee shop." Jimmy said.

"But Craig gets them for free!" Clyde said.

"That's because Craig buttfucks Tweek." Jimmy replied. "And Craig is super poor, and survives off of food stamps."

"I bet if I buttfucked Tweek, I would get free cookies." Clyde said.

"Craig's right there man." Jimmy replied. Craig was staring at Clyde with an expressionless face, but Clyde shut up none the less. No one could tell how he feels just by looking at him, so they try to be cautious.

"Craig, have you packed everything?" Laura Tucker asked.

"Yes, Mom." he replied.

"Then it's time to go." she said, pointing to the car. Thomas Tucker was already at the driver's seat. Tricia was hugging some dirty blonde girl in a green sweater. Wait, is that Kenny's sister?

"I got to go guys." Craig said, pointing a thumb at the sedan behind him.

"BrOoooOOooooOoooOOO!!!" Clyde said, bear hugging him. Tears streamed from his eyes as he wailed and sniffled.

"AHHH! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Tweek said, joining Clyde. They clung to Craig like their lives depended on it. Tweek was shaking and trembling while Clyde was sniffling and sobbing.

"Guys, I appreciate that you like me, but I really got to go. It's not like I'm leaving forever." 

"But what iF yOu dO? WHat IF tHe plAnE CrAsHES anD you DIE IN IT!? W-what if y-you decide t-to st-tay with your grandma i-in Florida and NeVEr COMe BacK!?" Tweek panicked, clinging even tighter to Craig's arm. Clyde wailed even louder.

"That's not gonna happen Tweek." Craig said.

"It could. But it probably won't." Jimmy added.

"Guys, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker are starting to look pissed." Token said. They turned to the garage to find the rest of the Tucker family glaring at them. Tricia had her middle finger flipped. Craig flipped her off in return.

"Guys," Craig said.

"Okay, sorry." Clyde said. The two disentangled themselves from Craig. Clyde sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Tweek takes his fidget spinner out of his apron and spins it around his finger, instantly relieving his anxiety. His palms were clammy, and he probably smelled like coffee made with sweat.

Token went up to Craig. He patted his back and pulled him into a hug. "Have a good one, man."

Jimmy went up to him and hugged him too.

Tweek ran up to Craig and hugged him one last time. He gazed up into his eyes, almond shaped with leaf green irises. Tweek dreads the moment he would miss those eyes.

Tweek stood on his tiptoes and kissed him, holding his arms for support. Craig bent down and kissed back, lips soft on one another. Gentle, and lingering before pulling away.

"I'll miss you." Craig said.

"I-I'll miss you too. Skype m-me when you're there." Tweek said. 

Craig went to the car and sat in the back, beside Tricia. They bickered for a moment, before lapsing into silence. The car took a few tries to start, but it shuddered to life, and coughed out a cloud of exhaust.

The boys went to the side as the car backed out of the driveway. It paused at the road for a moment, before turning and driving down the road. The boys waved and shouted their goodbyes. Tweek's eyes met with Craig's for a second, and it was gone. The car vanished into a road, taking Tweek's heart with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Craig is going to Florida to visit his grandma for the summer. Originally, it was Tweek who was going to Florida and not Craig but the story ended up being too boring.  
Also, thanks for all the kudos! Ahhh it means a lot! I'm going to be updating every Sunday.  
I've already finished writing all the chapters, but I'm thinking about writing an epilogue. A single chapter fic of Tweek and Craig's family in the future. Should I write one?


	3. Chapter 2

It's empty without Craig.

Tweek is used to having his comforting presence around. He isn't used to hanging with the guys without him. He sat on the arm of the sofa, fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt. He watched the TV as Jimmy and Token shot at one another in a video game.

Token's character gunned at Jimmy as he ran behind a brick wall. When he ran out of ammunition, Jimmy bobbed a grenade at him which instantly demolished Token in a fiery inferno. Jimmy whooped whilst Token gave him a hi-five.

"Anyone want nachos? I'm hungy." Token asked.

"Me!" Clyde said, putting down his magazine. 

"I want some." Jimmy said.

"N-nachos sound good." Tweek said, still playing with the loose thread.

"Alright, I'll go make some. Be back soon." Token stood and left the room, leaving the game console next to Jimmy.

"Anyone want to play?" Jimmy asked, holding up the other console.

"I'll p-play." Tweek shuffled off of the armrest and seated himself on the rug, right next to Jimmy. He took the console from Jimmy and started up the game again.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Jimmy asked.

"H-holding up? What? Gah!" A shot was landed on Tweek's character. He turned the joystick, hiding behind some rubble.

"Y'know... without Craig." Jimmy said.

"What? I'm f-fine. We c-contact each o-other online." Tweek said. He moved out of the corner and shot at Jimmy, landing several shots.

"That's nice." Jimmy shot at him from atop some rubble, killing one of Tweek's teammates.

He has to admit: he is sort of codependent on Craig. He doesn't like being so dependent, but he can't help it. It's only natural for someone to latch onto what comforts them. It's scary for Tweek to step out of his comfort zone. Craig is home. His presence is a fire in the fridgid winter, keeping the cold away. If he steps out, he might get frostbite. 

"I have the nachos." Token said, standing at the door holding a plate of nachos covered in warm cheese. He set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Clyde eagerly grabbed for the nachos.

The pungent smell of strong cheddar hit Tweek's nose. Instantly, his stomach begun to churn, his appetite gone. It was a vile reminder of his recent sickness. He shuffled away from the nachos, trying to avoid the stench.

"Hey Tweek, want some?" Token asked, holding up a nacho.

"N-no thanks." he piped.

"Why? You love Token's ultra cheesy nachos." Clyde said, stuffing his face.

"I j-just don't want nachos today. T-the cheese makes me feel weird." Tweek replied.

"I guess today is n-n-n-nacho lucky day." Jimmy replied, grinning at his joke. Everyone erupted into a chorus of snickers.

"C'mon guys, that joke was too... cheesy." Tweek replied. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAA that was so bad!" Clyde laughed, slapping his knee. Soon, the giggles died down, leaving only silence.

"Tweek?" Token asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling well? Like in the body? You seem to be sick an awful lot lately." Token asked. He had to specify whether he was okay in mind or body else Tweek wouldn't know what to answer.

"Yeah, I-I guess I am kind of s-sick sometimes." Tweek admitted. In both ways.

"Well, like how?" Token asked, concerned.

"Y'know, nausea and stuff. Especially in the afternoon after school." Tweek said. "Some certain smells make me sick, like cheese."

"Why would cheese make you sick? Are you lactose intolerant now or s-s-s-something?" Jimmy asked.

"Tweek doesn't have toes?" Clyde asked.

"No, lactose intolerant means he can't eat dairy products like milk and cheese." Jimmy said.

"But I'm not l-lactose intolerant." Tweek said. "I just don't like s-strong cheese anymore. I mean, I don't like a lot of foods anymore."

"So some foods make you feel sick?" Token asked.

"I just don't eat some s-stuff anymore because t-they taste weird, and the smell is weird and makes me u-uncomfortable."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why I've been f-feeling so weird lately. I-it's like I can't stand anything that smells strong. I can't even drink expresso a-anymore." Tweek replied.

Clyde grabbed Tweek's thermos off the coffee table. He twisted the cap open and sniffed the inside. "Huh. It doesn't smell as bitter."

"Exactly. I add m-more water to it." Tweek said.

An explosion on screen. A box of text appeared onscreen telling them GAME OVER. Jimmy moaned in defeat and respawned.

"Maybe you're just stre-stressed? Mom says that stress can do that, and with Craig away you have to calm y-y-y-yourself now." Jimmy guessed. 

"But this has been going on for two months." Tweek said, leaning back into the sofa. Token's eyes widened.

"Two months!? You should go to the doctor man!" Token said, eyes wide.

"What? Fuck no! I'm not going!" Tweek exclaimed, quickly sitting up.

"Dude, TWO whole months of weird symptoms?" Clyde said.

"No! I'm not g-going to the doctor! They're g-going to cut me open with their s-scalpels and g-give me drugs and r-rearrange my organs and I-I won't be able to do anything b-because they'll drug me! Oh god, what if t-they experiment on me!? W-what if they s-say I have cancer and then they'll put me on c-chemotherapy and I'll become b-bald and d-die!? Oh god, oh Jesus, I-I can't take-"

"Dude chill," Token put his hand on his shoulder. "Doctors don't do that. They only do stuff to you with your permission." he reasoned, giving Tweek a comforting smile.

"My mom's a doctor." Clyde said.

"Your m-mom is insane!" Tweek said.

"Well, um," Clyde tried to defend his mother and looked down and frowned, slightly distraught. There's no use in defending his mom; she's an asshole.

"You don't have to go to the doctor. It's not like we can force you to go or anything." Jimmy said. "But seriously, go to the doctor. Better to have it checked out than not."

"What do you think it is?" Token asked.

"F-fuck if I know, what do you guys t-think?" Tweek said.

"It sounds like you're pregnant, haha." Jimmy joked, tossing a grenade which landed with a boom. Everyone stared at him. Jimmy wrestled with the console before noticing all the eyes on him. He stared back. "What?"

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense." Token said.

"P-pregnant! Oh god, I can't have kids yet!" Tweek shrieked, yanking at his hair. He shrunk into the corner of the white leather couch.

"Tweek can get pregnant?" Clyde asked.

"JESUS!" he screamed.

"Dude relax, I'm just joking." Jimmy said, a offering Tweek his thermos. He took it and gladly drank from it. "You're a dude. It's not like you could get pregnant or anything."

Tweek swallowed the pale, watery coffee. He avoided his eyes but nodded. Yeah, it's impossible. Tweek's a dude, sure, but that's not why. It's impossible because the doctor said so. He could never reproduce, whether that be getting someone pregnant or becoming pregnant. Not only that but he and Craig never 'did it' without protection. He was always so careful despite the doctor's diagnosis.

"Maybe you have cancer?" Clyde suggested. Jimmy and Token looked at him incredulusly. "What? It has been two months, it could be cancer."

"C-cancer!? Jesus, I can't d-die yet!" Tweek shrieked, yanking at his hair. He's going to become bald!

"You're not going to die Tweek." Token said.

"You d-d-d-don't know that." Jimmy said. He spun his joystick with his thumb, his character moving behind a wall.

"GAH!" Tweek started biting his knuckles.

"Don't do that, you're going to make it bleed again." Token said, pushing Tweek's hand away from his teeth. He hasn't made any visible marks on the skin yet. Token took Tweek's hands in his and looked at him with a concerned face. "Please think about going to a doctor, they are there to help you."

"Oh geez..." Tweek said.

"Does anyone want to play with me?" Jimmy asked, holding up the second game console. Tweek took it, desperately needing a distraction.

The subject was dropped and the two played their game like there was no conversation about Tweek's mysterious illness. The thought of illness still plagued his mind as he shot at people using his console. He doesn't like the idea of going to the doctor, but he knows that searching it on the intenet is just going to scare him. He knows that the doctors won't actively try to harm him, but he can't help but feel afraid.

He's afraid of what they might say. What if they say he has cancer? What if he has ebola or some rare terminal illness? What will he do? He knows it's unreasonable but he still fears.

He forced his attention to the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in this fic, Tweek is intersex. He was raised as male and identifies as male. I originally wrote him as transgender but it didn't work out because I'm unsure how he could transition with his abusive parents.


	4. Chapter 3

"Fuck Florida." Craig said. He was lying on a couch with his head on the armrest. Moisture glistened on his forehead.

Tweek watched him through the laptop screen, sitting cross legged on his bed. Stripe lay on his lap, chortling as he fed him little pieces of lettuce. A pure black cat with a white spot on her eye slept next to his thigh, purring as she napped.

"Not having f-fun huh?" Tweek said.

"It's like, a hundred degrees out and there's no aircon here at grandma's. And there's nothing to do!" Craig complained. "I wish I could've just stayed in South Park with my boring old life and with you and Stripe."

"Well, at least you can see us here." Tweek said, tapping the camera. Stripe gave a happy wheek.

"The reception's really bad though." Craig said.

"Better than nothing, right?" Tweek asked hopefully. He grabbed another piece of lettuce for Stripe who nibbled hungrily.

"I guess so." he replied. Stripe finished the lettuce and grumbled. He snuggled into the crook of Tweek's leg and closed his eyes for a nap. Tweek turned his full attention to Craig.

"C-craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

For a moment, Tweek hesitated. Then, he asked, "Craig, what do y-you think about h-having k-kids?"

Craig stared at him through the screen of Tweek's laptop. "Kids? We're like, seventeen Tweek. It's too early to be thinking about that." he said. "And we can't have kids anyways, you're infertile."

"In the future. We can adopt." Tweek said. He shifted his weight on the matress, moving the laptop closer to himself.

"Well, I don't want to adopt," Craig said. Tweek doesn't either. He'd prefer someone with a little bit of him and Craig. "and that's the only possibility."

"We can hire a surrogate." Tweek said.

"Yeah, no, not happening." Craig said, tossing his head.

"So you don't want kids in the future?" Tweek asked.

"Yes, no, uhm..." Craig glared at him. "Why are you asking me this?!"

"Hey, j-just asking! No need to get d-defensive!" Tweek said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Do you want kids?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so." He placed a light hand on Stripe's back, who continued to much on his lettuce pieces.

"I don't consider it a possibility." Craig said.

"So no k-kids?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, we can't have kids, we can have maybe like, ten guinea pigs or something." Craig paused, a slight frown going over his face. "And anyways, I would be a terrible dad."

"I think y-you would make a great dad." Tweek said.

Trcia walked in the background behind Craig. "Hey Craig, Mom said that we have to go- is that Spot? Hi Spot!"

Spot stirred next to Tweek's side upon hearing her voice. Her ears flicked forward and she looked up stared at the screen. She gave a tiny meow and watched Tricia, who was smiling.

"Not now Tricia!" Craig said, annoyed.

"But Mom said to tell you that it's dinner now." she replied, cursing under her breath. "Also, Grandma wants to talk to you."

"Shit. I've got to go Tweek." Craig said, sitting up.

"Alright, I love you." Tweek said.

"Love you too." The computer went blank for a moment, and the Skype home screen lit up. He clicked the exit button, leaving nothing but his open Chrome tabs. He was about to close that too when a ping along with a notification on Messenger appeared.

"Again?" Tweek clicked on the notification. It was from Token.

'Tweek, do you still experience the symptoms you were talking about?'

Symptoms? Oh, right, the sickness he had these past few weeks. The nausea is gone, like as if someone turned off a switch or something. Tweek typed out a response.

'The nausea went away last week'  
'Everything else is still there'  
'Y? Is something wrong???'

A few minutes passed. Token usually replies quickly. Tweek thought he wasn't replying until he did.

'Tweek, did u happen to have unprotected sex with Craig?'

Tweek's face went hot. He angrily typed out a text.

'HWAT KIND OF QUESTUON IS TAHT???'  
'WHY R U ASKING ME THIS???'

A minute. Ping.

'All of your symptoms match those of pregnancy.'

Confusion overtook Tweek's mind.

'R U kidding me?'  
'Im a dude'

Ping.

'I know you aren't biologically male.'

Tweek's heart begun to pound. He grabbed his coffee and drowned himself in it. So somone knows. Oh God, who else knows? He steeled himself and typed out a text.

'How did U know I'm intersex?'

He was typing.

'I didn't. I just said that to see your reaction.'

Well shit. Token is a pretty smart guy. Tweek typed again.

'Please dont tell'

He replied.

'I promise won't tell anyone.'  
'Is there ANY possibility that you might be pregnant?'

Tweek paused on the keyboard. He wasn't sure. His doctor said he couldn't have children.

''The doctors said I cant have kids'

Reply.

'I think you should still get tested though. The symptoms match too well. I'm at the pharmacy anyways. I'll just buy a pregnancy test for you.'

Tweek was about to type a complaint but stopped himself from sending it. Token's right. What if he is pregnant? Wouldn't it be safer to be sure? He still doesn't think he is though. He and Craig always used protection each time.

_Exept for that one time in Bebe's party._ his mind added. He pushed those thoughts away. Nope, not possible.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Tweek set his laptop on the coffee table and got off his ass. He opened the door to see Token with a white plastic bag.

He stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out five narrow boxes. He held it out. "I bought five of them in case one of them is broken." Token said.

"I-I don't need it." Tweek said. He doubted his own words.

"Just take them."

Tweek looked around, took them and hid them behind his back. His parents aren't there, but he still fears them seeing it. "Okay, b-but I'm not using them."

"Tweek, if it's positive, don't worry about it. You have friends who love and support you. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Token assured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but I'm not u-using it."

"That's what you say."

"I w-won't use it!"

"I'm leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always like the idea of Tweek having a cat. A therapy cat could really help him with his anxiety. And it's just a really cute idea.


	5. Chapter 4

Tweek threw his fist into the punching bag. The force made the bag swing back and forth on its base, creaking as it did so. Sweat dripped down his face, pasting his blonde bangs to his forehead. He wiped the sweat and hair away with his forearm and continued punching.

He stopped to catch his breath. He sat on the ground, and removed his boxing gloves. He took a from his thermos. When what filled his mouth wasn't bitter against his tongue, rather cool and tasteless, his soul shriveled up a little. It's only water. He gulped it down anyways, as it soothed his throat.

He sat and collected his breath. He hasn't felt right since Token came over. Could Token be right? Tweek Googled his symptoms himself, and he did get a lot of pregnancy searches pop up. He had to admit, the symptoms matched really well.

But could it be true?

Too much thinking. Tweek got up and faced the punching bag. He lowered his stance, left foot first. He held up his fists and rolled back his right shoulder, before delivering a sharp jab at the punching bag. It swung backwards, but Tweek stepped to the side and threw a left hook at it. It creaked and groaned. Yeah, take that Mr. Punching bag!

If he really was pregnant, wouldn't it be unhealthy for him to practice boxing? But it's impossible for him to be pregnant, the doctors told him so. Zip. Zero. Nada. Wala. So he can box all he want. Not only that, but the nausea went away so it should be fine.

He jabbed the bag repeatedly, the leather of the glove striking against the nylon cover of the punching bag. He grabbed it with his arms and struck his knee upward.

He's not pregnant.

He drove his fist to the side of the bag. It swung on the chain. 

It's not possible. It shouldn't be.

The bag swung back and forth. His arm sprung, his fist connecting with the nylon. He sidestepped and gave a powerful uppercut.

His life will be ruined.

H gritted his teeth. His shin struck the leather, making it swing in a circle. He stopped it with another kick, spun around and threw a fist into its side.

No.

He tightened his fists. His biceps burned as he pummelled the hapless punching bag. Fucking. Punching. Bag. He didn't bother moving his feet. He just twisted his body left and right, over and over, fists flying, the chains creaking. Fire coursed through his blood, and his skin burned and dripped with sweat.

"Oh damn, he looks agressive." Tweek stopped his assault and turned towards the voice. A tanned boy around his age was looking at him, touching his fingers together. Tweek's boxing coach stood beside him, talking to him.

"Tweek, are you alright?" the coach asked. Tweek bent over, hands on his knees. His chest heaved as he regained his lost breath.

He sputtered thought the gasps, "Y-yes."

"Tweek, this is Fin. He's new here and looking for a sparring partner. He's around the same level as you." the coach said. She tapped her sneakers on the floor.

Fin waved and grinned. "Hi!" he greeted with a chipper tone.

"Do you think you can spar with him?" she asked.

Man he is tired. No, tired is for the weak. He nodded. "Yeah, I'll fight him."

"Okay, lets go to the ring." the coach said. Tweek grabbed his thermos and followed them to the boxing ring. He took a few moments to gather his breath and calm his racing heart. His mind was floating, or was it the world?

He stepped into the ring. He stood in front of Fin, who offered him his hand and smiled. "Hello Tweek! It's nice of you to spar with me."

Tweek shook it. "O-okay, yeah. When d-do we s-start?"

The coach stood between them. The fighters distanced themselves as she held out her arm between them. She held a whistle close to her mouth. She gave three counts before blowing it, a shrill cry giving out.

They got into fighting postion, low stance, fists covering their faces. Fin took the offensive, inching closer as Tweek moved backward. Fin stepped forward, landing a blow to Tweek's forearm, without much effect.

Fin threw another jab, aimed at Tweek's face. Tweek sidestepped and ducked to the side, the fist barely missing his face. He brought his elbow down, then delivered his fist upward, driving it into his opponent's exposed jaw.

He stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. He tried to get back on his feet but Tweek struck him down again. He straddled his waist and delivered a painful blow to his face. He raised his fist again.

"Tweek that's enough!" the coach grabbed Tweek's shoulders, and shoved him away. The other boxer lay on the ground, his face bloodied and bruised. The coach looked him over. She told them to wait and grabbed a first aid kit. The nurse was nearby, and hurried to help. She took Fin away to her office to patch him up.

Tweek just watched them. Maybe he shouldn't have hit too hard. The coach sighed and looked at him. "Tweek, what the hell was that about?!"

"Don't y-you usually l-like it when I defeat the o-opponent?" Tweek asked.

"You literally just beat the shit out of him. His nose looks broken. Why'd you do that son? Did you not have enough coffee or something?" she yelled.

Why did he do that? He never beat an opponent so harshly, except for his first time learning to box, but that was it. Tweek blubbered, "I-I... I d-don't know."

"We fight like men and women in the ring, not barbarians! You may be fighting him, but this isn't a competition! You're sparring him!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Tweek, if something's going on, it be best you go. Try to sort out whatever's on your mind. Maybe drink some of that coffee." she said.

"Yes, ma'am." The coach patted his shoulder. She left to tend to the other fighter. 

Tweek went to the locker room. He sat on one of the benches and degloved his hands. Why did he act out like that? Fin seemed like an okay guy. Very polite.

Tweek wrung his hands. They still had the moist wraps around them, tightening when he closed his fist. He opened his hand and peeled the wraps off, unlooping them from between his fingers. He rolled them up and packed them into his drawstring bag, along with his boxing gloves.

He pinched the fabric of his shirt. It's soaked. He'll have to change at home. He doesn't dare change in a public place.

He slung the drawstring bag over his shoulders. He left the sports club and started walking on the way home. His shirt didn't stop being wet. It was abnormally hot and humid.

God damnit. Beating someone like that? It's completely overboard. He should've stopped when Fin hit the floor. He kicked a loose piece of cement off the pavement.

Gotto stop beating himself up. Okay, time to sort out his thoughts. Why did he beat him like that?

He thought about how he felt. There was a rush in his veins, fire in his blood. The way he assaulted the punching bag, the tenseness of his muscles. He wanted to destroy something.

He was angry.

Why was he angry? Did someone or something upset him?

Well, it can't be Fin, he was angry before they fought. What was he thinking of before they fought? Was it those intrusive thoughts on the possibility of pregnancy?

He has been feeling unusual since Token gave him those tests. The tests just sat there in his bedroom, waiting to be used. It bugged him. He doesn't need to use that. He's not pregnant. He's not sick anymore. It could've just been some really long lasting stomach bug, or anxiety. Yeah, it's probably anxiety.

The heat lifted from his sweat drenched skin. His eyes faced skyward, and there was no sun to hit them. Grey clouds marched on, conquering the bright blue. The smell of moisture mixed with the car exhaused. Tweek quickened his pace.

This is nausea. The stomach aches caused by anxiety are different. Tweek knows this all too well. Nausea rolled and threatened to spill out of his guts, anxiety tied his stomach into knots, aching and making him forget to eat. Not only that, but the sickness lasted for two months.

According to his research, morning sickness usually begins at six weeks and stops at fourteen weeks, making it last for eight weeks. Crap, now he feels even more worried.

He hates thinking.

The heavens gave a great clap. A tap on his nose, dripping off the end. His palm faced the sky, two drops catching into the deep groves in his hand. Another clap.

He ran towards the nearest overhang, dodging the onslaught of rain. A chorus of taps hit the umbrella like overhang that shielded the front of a bakeshop. Tweek looked at the goods on display. Cupcakes, cakes, breads, brownies...

No, he could get food at home. He'll need to be at the shop soon soon, else his parents be on his ass again. Not only that, but he has a work shift today. He stared at the curtain of rain. It's just water, it won't hurt. He's wet already anyways, and he can't be late.

Tweek unslung his bag and put it over his head. He stepped into the rain, water pouring down his forearms and off his elbows. Goosebumps marked his skin as the wind chilled his bones. He walked quickly. The sooner he gets there, the better.

When he made it to the coffee shop, his entire body was drenched. His once bright yellow hair is now damp and a dark dirty blonde against his eyelids. He wiped it away, blinking the rain out of his eyes. Dad was at the counter, sitting on the cashier's chair and sipping from a mug. He put down the mug and gave a pleasant grin.

"Hi son, back from training?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Good, clean yourself up. You're getting the floor wet." Tweek tiptoed to the kitchen, trying to avoid dripping or slipping on the tiles. He went to the back and opened a drawer full of hand towels, usually used for drying hands. He slipped it over his back and rubbed his hair. He was slightly less wet, but the towel was soaked. It'll have to do.

He knows the routine. He goes to the kitchen sink which is full of used mugs. He grabs the sponge, squirts a little soap on it, then scoops the inside of a mug. The sponge squeaks as it leaves a trail of suds on the porcelain. The wet smell of soap and stagnant coffee mix together into muck and ammonia, an aroma as familiar to him as home. It had made him strangely sick these past few months, though it had gone away along with the nasusea.

Nausea wasn't the only symptom though. Dizzyness, fatigue, inexplicable weight gain... It all led to the same conclusion.

It can't be. It shouldn't be. And yet all the signs pointed to that direction.

What will happen IF it were true? What would his family say? What would his friends say? What would Craig say? He can't afford to lose them. He doesn't want to be alone. He can't be alone.

He can't lose Craig.

A lump formed in his throat. The salty sea threatened to pour out of his eyes, its breeze already in his nose. He gritted his teeth. Now is not the time. He finished soaping the last mug and placed it with the other sufficiently soaped mugs. Tweek switched the soapy sponge with a clean one and flipped open the faucet. A steady stream waterfalled from the faucet, and Tweek let it run over the soapy mugs. He wiped each one with the clean sponge, making sure not to miss any spots.

After finishing off the last mug, he set it on the drying rack with its kin. He dried his hands and went to the counter, where Dad is talking to a man. He waved goodbye to Dad and left the shop.

Tweek went up to Dad. "Gah! Dad!"

He turned to him. "Hey Tweek! Are the dishes clean?"

"Mhmm... ngh!" Tweek replied.

"That's good son. Did you have your coffee yet?" 

"N-no."

"My god Tweek! No wonder you're so tense! Here," Dad handed him the glass coffee pot. "Have yourself some red eye."

Tweek flinched, fearing it to be hot when it wasn't. It was a lukewarm, only slightly cooler than his skin. Why would Dad give him a hot coffee pot? That's dumb.

He grabbed a disposable cup and poured the bitter drink. The paper of the cup barely touched his lips when he stopped. Should he be drinking this? He heard that pregnant people shouldn't be drinking coffee, or the meth his family spikes it with. His parents would digress, but they sell coffee, of course they would say that. There's only the *possibility* of being pregnant, but should he take the risk?

He gazed into the deep black of the coffee. His tongue tingled with excitement. The cells in his body cried out with need, starving. A headache he associated with a withdrawal began to form. The coffee sloshed in the cup as his fingers trembled. He needs this.

The coffee touched his lips, flowing over his tongue and down his open throat. His cells settled as it warmed his insides, giving him a nice buzz. His anxiety and anger eased, becoming white noise in the back of his brain. A barely visible stain on his mind.

"Tweek, we're closing up the shop now." Dad said. Tweek finished his drink and tossed the cup into a trash bin.

They exited the shop, Dad locking it up. They got into the car, Tweek in the passenger's seat. Dad was talking about how some guy came in claiming that they put cocaine in their coffee. Quite wrong, they put meth. Tweek doesn't bother remembering or caring. He just wants to get home and take a shower.

The car drove into the garage, shuddering to a halt. Tweek got out of the car and went upstairs. He grabbed some clothes and a towel from his closet and went into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned his back to the mirror and stripped, leaving his used, wet clothes in a pile.

He stepped into the shower. He didn't want to be here any longer than he has to. He has gained a chunk of weight, and his belly poked out. He turned the knob. Icy water hit his skin, making him flinch. He powered through the cold, he was able to get throught the rain after all. He cleaned himself, shampooed and conditionered his hair, and toweled himself. He turned his back to the mirror again and put on his clothes. 

Tweek walked into the hall and into his bedroom. He shut the door and sat on his bed, the mattress sinking slightly under his weight. An sigh escaped his lips. His hands shook. He might be pregnant. Oh god. Is he really?

Only one way to find out.

Tweek got off of his bed. He kneeled beside it, and squeezed his fingers between the matress and bedframe. With a little effort, he lifted the heavy matress. He reached inside the gap, fingernails scraping against the wood. He felt the edges of the boxes, taking all five of them and stuffing them in his pocket.

He went to the bathroom again and locked the door. He took out the pregnancy tests. Should he? If there is a possibility, then yes. It will be better in the long run. It won't be so hard. He'll just have to pee on them.

Wait, should he pee on all of them? Or should he just pee on one? He wants to make sure it isn't broken, so he'll have to use at least two. He'll just use two, and use another two just to make sure. Yeah.

He unpacked two of them. His shaking hands could hardly hold them. No, he must do this. It's for the better.

Tweek did as he said he would. He peed on it. Nothing's happening. Maybe that means he's not pregnant! Yay!

He reread the instructions. Crap, he still has to wait for ten minutes. He pocketed the tests and headed to his room, locking the door behind him. He sat on the bed, the two tests in hand. He placed the three unused tests beside him.

Tweek stared at the pink line on both tests. His hands shook as he held them. He really is doing this. There really might be a chance that he's pregnant. What would he do though?

He ground his molars as he watched.

"Come on... do something..." Tweek urged.

He was starting to get bored. He checked his phone. Five more minutes. He kicked his legs back and forth. His fingers yanked at his hair with impatience.

Soon, another pink line faded into the existing line, making a plus on both sticks.

Positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red eye is a nickname for a coffee with an expresso shot. Expresso is strong stuff. Also, it's positive!


	6. Chapter 5

Positive.

He tapped both against his palm. It must be a mistake, right? He shot to his feet and found the boxes on his table. He checked the directions on the boxes, then back at the tests. Over and over. Positive. Positive positive positive.

His hands started to shake. No...

"No..." Tweek's chest begun to tighten. His joints twitched like silver spoons on robotic joints. Blood roared in his ears like a storm at sea. His soul was a lone palm tree bending against the wind, splinters snapping, weakening his hold to the earth. His breathing quickened but no amount of oxygen is enough for him.

He looks at the sticks in his hand. Both gave a pink cheery plus sign, congratulating him for something he wished would never happen. No, this shouldn't happen. Never in a million years. The doctors said it wasn't possible, it can't be possible!

Even though it was supposedly impossible, Tweek was always so careful with condom use, paranoid of what may entail if he didn't. He couldn't remember a time he and Craig didn't use a condom! Did the condom break somehow? It's not like he and Craig even get together between he sheets much; their parents are around too often. Usually, they would _get it on_ when Tweek's parents would go somewhere and leave Tweek behind, or they would just do it in the Tuckers' old beat up sedan after a late night taco run with the gang. The only time he and Craig didn't use a condom was...

Flashing lights. The burn of alcohol flowing down his throat. Waking up butt naked with Craig in Bebe's backyard, absolutely sore and with a killer hangover.

Did they...? Tweek remembered his teeth scraping against Craig's braces and the friction of Craig's jeans.

They did.

The horrifying realization set in.

Okay, maybe these things are broken. Maybe he just needs to take another one! Or maybe... maybe Token is just playing a joke! Token isn't much of a prankster, but maybe he conspired with Clyde! Clyde likes jokes! And Jimmy! Maybe Jimmy was the whole mastermind of the plan!

Who is he kidding? Token won't do something like this! Clyde perhaps, but not Token! Knowing how paranoid Tweek is, he would never allow this!

He glanced at the two sticks in hand, and the bright pink plus signs. The tests don't lie. All the signs pointed to one conclusion. He can't ignore them. They are real. This is real.

This isn't some occaisional hallucination that he got when he was on meth, or when he got too paranoid. It was right here, in his fingers. Reality felt a little blurred, sure, but he knows this to be real.

Tweek may see or hear nonexistent things, but he sure as hell isn't delusional. During the times he would still consume meth on a daily basis, his hallucinations would frequent but they are still just hallucinations. They aren't real. He knows this to be true. He was thankful that he could tell the difference between what is real and what is not, his mind still keeping sane. But now...

He never wanted to be delusional so badly in his life.

His fingers tighten around the sticks, hands shaking. He screams and throws them away, away where he can't see them or do anything with them. They hit the far wall and clatter to the ground. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want to see what will happen to him.

His head became light and the room spun. He backpedaled, as if to escape what is inside of him. His back hits the wall. Trapped. Tweek bunched up the fabric of his shirt, heart beating fast beneath his fist. His chest clenched, his teeth ground together.

This is real.

Tweek's back slides down the wall, bottom hitting the floor. He holds his head in his hands. He was so stupid. So stupid to let this happen, so stupid to even GO to that party. Fuck him, fuck Craig, fuck everything.

This isn't supposed to happen. He's never been one to do stupid crap. Then why did this happen to _him_? These kinds of things only happen to dumb teenaage girls who party too hard. Why why WHY!? What kind of universe or God or something lets shit like this happen? Is it his fault? Is it Craig's fault? Is it the doctor's fault for misdiagnosing him?

Why couldn't this have happened to anyone else? It had to happen to him, of all people? A mentally ill teenage boy from South Park? Mom and Dad always said that everything has a fate. So fate made it that he would get pregnant. But what kind of sick deity would let something like this happen? The world is a sick place, and South Park was probably the sickest one of them all. He swears, everyone here is cursed.

His fingers tangle into his hair, ripping the roots out of his head, stinging his scalp. Golden strands floated to the tiles and he hugged his knees to his chest. Shit, he did it again. He set his hands down, away to avoid hurting himself.

His eyes glance at the two sticks sitting on the floor on the other end of the wall. This is real. It feels like a dream, but it is as real as can be. There's another human being inside of him. A human, just like him.

There will be more. More than just the occaisional nausea, or the room spinning. More than just the sickness that has plagued him for months, no. The weight of the world will be placed upon his shoulders. The life of another. He will no longer be a child. Like as if he were ever a child.

He will have to eat right, take vitamins, go to the doctor, gain weight, tell everyone how and why... Too much pressure! He just turned seventeen for fuck's sake! How can he take care of a child? Not only that, he's still working out his meth addiction! He's improved significantly but now he'll have to remove it completely from his consumption.

Should he just, suck it up? He can't just give no fucks. This is another person! HIS person!

Since the moment of his existence, he had nothing. Mom and Dad gave him a house, food, and other stuff, sure, but they were never truly there. The only way he ever got what he wanted was through work. For as long as he could remember, Tweek worked long, arduous shifts at the coffee shop to appease his parents and earn the crap other kids got for nothing. He pushed through school with okay grades, despite his ADD and poor mental health. He worked through the meth addiction his entire family suffered from, and is slowly weaning himself off of it. He gained the respect of his friends and peers by showing them that he isn't stupid, or a spaz, but a human being with dedication, beliefs and the will to fight for his friends.

He has gone so far to make it where he is now. Will all that come to nothing? Was it worth _anything_ at all if he's just going to lose it? Lose his friends' respect? Lose his boyfriend? Break the unsteady peace between his parents and himself?

Tweek blinked, hot tears pouring onto his clothing. The weight upon his soul grew heavy, the guilt and shame burning his cheeks. A strangled sob escaped his throat. Then another. His shoulders shook and his hands trembled like a fawn abandoned by its mother in the winter with no shelter or food. Alone.

His fists bunched up the denim of his pants, his forehead resting on his knees. He is alone.

"Mrooowww." Tweek felt something warm and soft rub against his legs and knuckles. He looked up, seeing the charcoal furred creature sit down and pat his hand with her paw. Tweek stretched his legs, letting the cat sit on his lap and stare up at him with those eyes of amber.

Tweek ran his hand down her back, eliciting a happy chirp from her. She rubbed her body on his chest. She sniffed his chin before giving a little lick, her tongue wet and rough like sandpaper. Tweek hiccuped a little giggle and stroked her back. He tickled under her chin, his fingers scraping the soft fur and rumbly throat. It's alright, it's okay.

He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. God, he's so gross.

"What's g-going to h-happen to m-me?" Tweek asked. Spot simply purred. She stared at him, the dark eyelids falling and rising slowly. Tweek recognized this as a kitty kiss, and blinked back.

How could he handle all of the changes? He's already done with the morning sickness and stuff. What more will come? He's going to gain a crap ton of weight. He's also going to have to explain to everyone what's happening. His entire future is changed because he made the mistake of drinking too much at a party.

There's so much he wants to do when he grows up. Move out of this crazy hick town, go to college, buy a house, become an airplane engineer, and live a peaceful life with Craig until both their bodies fail and they die together. Could he still do that? He knows it's possible, just... harder. His life has already been so difficult, he just wishes it could be easy for once! Things were just getting good!

He just wished that for once in his life, he could just be a normal kid! No drama, no weird adventures, just Tweek, a normal teenage boy in South Park doing normal teenager stuff. Why can't he have that!? Why did he have to be addicted to meth, or have neglectful parents, or have this weird anatomy...

And now here he is, pregnant and crying and talking to a cat.

Spot gazed at him and chirped. Tweek sniffled, his fingers feeling the soft length of her fur. "Spot, I-I don't know what to do..."

"Meow." Her paws kneaded his thighs, purring as she did. She settled into a bread loaf position, paws tucked under her body and leaned close to him. She always seemed to know when he's sad.

"H-how am I-I going to tell t-them Spot? I c-can't do it..." Tweek wailed. Spot untucked her paw and pressed it against his tummy. She licked him there, the spikes on her tongue scraping his shirt. Tweek scratched her head. Does she know? She always seems to just... know.

She snuggled a little closer, her purrs becoming a part of his body. What's he going to do? What's going to happen to the baby? He can't get an abortion, that's out of the question. Life is precious, and this kid doesn't deserve to die for his mistakes. It's HIS child, and he's going to take care of it.

But what kind of life will he give it? He doesn't want to end up like his parents, neglectful and only using their son for their personal desires. He wants to love it the way other parents do. He wants Craig to be there. He knows Craig will be there, he always has. He won't leave him. He won't leave his family.

Even if he does leave, Tweek doesn't need him. He's a tough cookie, he'll make it without him. He'll give birth and raise this child without him.

How will other people react? What will they say when they find out? He's heard his fair share of stories of girls getting pregnant and losing all of their friends. Will they think he's a slut? He and Craig don't even have sex that often! Somewhere around two or three times a month. Is that frequent? He knows people who get laid way more often than that. Once, Clyde loudly exclaimed that he fucks pussy multiple times a week. Yeah right, he probably just fucks the pussy of his blow up dolls.

But the bottom line is, Tweek is not a slut. But he doesn't want people thinking that! Not only that, but his peers will treat him differently! His teachers at school will treat him differently! He already has trouble when it comes to his grades, if they change their attitude for the worse... no. He can't let that happen. He is going to do his best to protect himself and his child from the scrutiny of others.

No one has to know. Can he hide it? Everyone sees him as male, so it might be possible. Only his parents, Craig, and Token know that he's intersex. If he can hide his condition for his whole life, then surely he could hide a pregnancy for nine months. Well, six months, considering that he's probably three or four months along by now.

Holy shit. He's going to have a baby in six months. That's half a year. That's not a lot of time. What was he thinking!? He should've figured it out ages ago! The symptoms were there! His nausea wasn't so bad, he never actually puked or anything, he just didn't feel that great.

He would probably still be clueless as to what is happening to him if it weren't for Token. Oh god, he's so bad at this. He should really know more. Do some studying or something. He's going to be a parent so soon, and he doesn't know what to do.

He knows what's happening now. He should do something about it. Do his best to hide his conditiom. Try to be a better person and learn more 'n shit.

Tweek smiled and wiped his tears. There's the future to look forward to. Maybe it won't be all bad. He is strong, and has overcome so much to be where he is today. He can become the better person. A good father. He's not going to tell anyone for now, but he's going to try to improve. Become the best person he could be. For himself and his child.

Maybe it won't be so bad. Perhaps he and Craig and this baby can have a happy ending. Become a family.

Tweek smiled, hand resting on the cat on his lap snuggled up to his belly. She purred like a motorbike, and he hoped that his unborn child could hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I'm pro choice. I want y'all to do what you want. I think Tweek would be pro life due to his religious beliefs. He's a buddhist, and they believe that all life is sacred.  
Also, I headcanon that Tweek wants to be an engineer, and Craig wants to become an astronomer. Tweek likes lego and has a lot of airplanes in his room, so I thought it would make sense.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some talk of meth and addiction, so watch out.

This is all new to Tweek.

Tweek was never the kind of person to care about his health, or whatever crap he put into his mouth. He won't eat poison or anything that doesn't look inedible, but if he's sure it's safe he'll eat it. He's not picky. He'll eat whatever is given to him. He doesn't exactly have the choice. If Mom cooks something that he doesn't want to eat, then he's not getting any food at all.

Tweek cares about his health, but he never puts an effort into actually improving it. Junk food tastes too good, excercise is boring(except boxing, he likes boxing), and all these fancy diets just give him a headache. It's simply too much effort to actually try getting a good health.

His poor health has affected him though. He's sure his growth was stunted somehow, possibly due to the meth and caffeine. Which is probably why he's so short.

But he's pregnant now, and Google says that he should eat better. Like, stop eating Oreos and chips and shit. He should also avoid high amounts of caffeine. Avoid caffeine!? That's insane! He drinks like, nine or ten cups a day. How is he supposed to lessen his intake? Could he even _live_ without coffee?

He's going to find out eventually. Tweek tears open the packet and pours the powdered coffee into a mug. He tosses the plastic into the trash and pours hot water from the kettle into the mug, mixing the powder in. He sips it, noticing its lack of bitterness and overall crappy flavor. It's still coffee, but it's decaf. Less caffeine, more healthier. He substituted it for regular coffee, but it's lack of caffeine magic just makes him want to drink more.

Because he now drinks disgusting decaf coffee, he doesn't drink the coffee brewed by Mom and Dad. So no more meth in his coffee, and he's cut meth out completely from his diet. He's already been slowly weaning himself off of it, but removing it completely shook him to his core.

All the widthdrawal symptoms are there. Fatigue, headaches, depression... he's even started to hallucinate again! He would take some aspirin if painkillers weren't supposed to be taken during pregnancy.

Overall, Tweek wasn't feeling great. Not great at all.

He stared at the plate of bacon and eggs before him. A sickening feeling swirled in his stomach. It's not morning sickness, just anxiety. He should eat it, he knows that but he just doesn't want to. He's eating for two now, so he's gotta eat his meals.

But are bacon and eggs healthy for the baby? Are the cholesterol levels too high? Should he eat some vegetables with it? He doesn't want to mess up. There's another person and he's gotta eat for that person. What if he eats the wrong thing? What if it causes a miscarrige? What if the baby ends up with an extra arm or leg because he eats this food? Okay, he's over thinking this. Google would know.

He took out his phone and Googled it.

So it turns out eating bacon and eggs are safe and can actually make the baby smarter. Huh, the more you know. He hopes they can get Craig's smarts. Craig was always a pretty smart dude despite his low grades. Tweek think's he's smart also, but he always saw Craig as the more logical of the two. But they're both nerds.

"Are you feeling well, Tweek?" Mom asked.

"Y-yes, of course!" Tweek stuttered and ate his breakfast, utensils clinking against the plate. He shoved a piece of egg into his mouth, despite the protest of his lack of appetite.

"It's just that you haven't been behaving as you usually do." Mom replied.

"I just miss Craig." Tweek said, closing his eyes and giving a sullen sigh. It's not a lie, he does miss him, but that isn't the reason he is worried, no.

"It's normal son. Once, your mother and I had sex in the back of a cab while the driver was sleeping." Dad said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tweek asked.

"Your mother and I have some great sex, son. Anytime, any place." Dad said with pep.

Tweek grumbled and frowned. Dad and his useless words. He stabbed a peice of bacon with his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

"You seem tense son. Here, have some Irish coffee. Craig likes it, right? Might remind you of him." he said, handing him an already fixed mug. Tweek had to fight the urge to drink it right there and then, his body screaming for meth and caffeine. But he won't drink it. He's doing meth again, period.

"Dad, I already told you that I'm trying to get off meth." Tweek said. He said it to him a million times already. They just don't seem to understand how much meth affects his life. He grabbed the handle of his own mug of decaf and raised it towards him. "And I already have a mug right here."

"Making your own coffee in the morning, how responsible. You don't have to do that, we're your parents, we can brew it for you." Dad said, blatantly ignoring him.

"Please don't."

"Don't worry about it, son. We know how much you love your coffee." Dad said, pouring another mug. Crap, he's gonna want it.

"Fuck dammit Dad, I just told you that I don't want your fucking coffee!" Tweek shouted, standing up. "I've been t-trying to slowly remove my d-dependence on meth and you're not helping! And you have the n-nerve to tell me what I want!? Fuck you!" He left the table, not bothering to push in the chair, and stormed up to his room. He locked the door and sulked on his bed.

Doubts and urges for meth still pulled at his mind. The coffee and meth will make him feel all better, remember the high he would get when he consumed it? How it eased his twitches and heaches? Shit, don't think those thoughts! He forced those thoughts out of his mind and continued to ruminate.

Fucking Dad. Why can't his parents just listen to him? He has thoughts and wants and needs out of their own! Why can't they be like everyone else's parents who don't think only out of their own agenda?

His temples pulsed with a heavy ache. He wishes he could take aspirin so badly. His life and body is now being controlled by a bunch of cells in his belly. It's probably more than just a bunch of cells, seeing as he's already four months along by this point. His body doesn't really show it, but it's probably because of his boxing practice strengthening his muscles. It'll be easier to hide this way.

Speaking of boxing practice, he has practice again today. He doesn't want to go; he feels like shit right now. Not only that but that kind of excercise is generally just not good for the baby. He should probably stop going.

Huh. The baby. He's going to have a baby.

He still freaks out everytime he thinks of it. Or them, rather.

His body is doing all sorts of weird things now. It's all out of his control and he can't do anything about it. There's a baby inside of him and it's controlling him. His body has become an incubator for another, and it scares him.

Tweek has risked so much and tried so hard to be himself in a world that doesn't want people like him. He's tried so hard and has gone so far, but does this ruin it all? He's going through this weird journey of motherhood and he doesn't know what to do. He never thought this to be possible.

He shut his eyes. He doesn't want to look at himself, no. Not like this. He's a tough and responsible person, he just has a different anatomy, that's all. And yet, he's going through this journey of motherhood. His parents will never see him as the person he is ever again.

And people looking at him? Observing him _down there_? It made his skin crawl just thinking about it.

A ping from his phone. He took it out of his pocket and checked the notifications. A text from Clyde. There's also another from Butters. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy are having another sleepover later, probably with alcohol. And Butters is asking for his opinion on the color pink. He's a weird guy. Tweek put his phone down, he doesn't want to answer them. He hasn't seen his friends in a while. Maybe he should sometime.

Oh god, what if they know!? What if they find out! Token surely knows, he's literally the guy who bought him the pregnancy tests. He probably knows why Tweek has been so reclusive lately. He still likes the gang, it's just he doesn't want to go out and since cutting meth out completely, he has been feeling like shit. He knows it's not fun having fun when you don't feel like having fun. They can have fun without him anyways.

Something fluttered in his gut. He paused. Is that-

Another flutter. It's stronger this time. Okay, he's definitely not imagining this.

The baby... it's moving. It's alive. This is real. Something inside him changed. There's something inside of him, something that could be great. Another human being with potential. Something that could be better than him. This baby needs him.

With shaking hands, he rested his hands on the swell of his stomach, where he felt the baby move. This is real. He whispered in a quiet voice, "H-hey there, little guy."

And he starts crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do meth, y'all.


	8. Chapter 7

"Tweek?" Clyde poked his head into the darkened room. Tweek looked up from his phone. He wrapped his blanket over himself tighter. Even though his oversized hoodie does an alright job at hiding his stomach, he still fears being found out.

"Hey bro, whatcha doing?" He sat next to him on the bed. Tweek was still burrito-ed inside the sheets, phone in hand.

"Just l-looking through F-Facebook." he said idly. "W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out. The gang's gonna hang in Token's house this afternoon. Are you up?" Clyde asked, eyes glimmering with hope.

"I d-don't know..." Tweek said, still scrolling through Facebook.

"Come on, man. We haven't seen you in forever. You've just been out of it since the last time we've hung out." Clyde said.

"O-oh."

"We're worried. Token seemed especially worried, but he wanted to give you space. Is it about Craig?" Clyde asked.

Tweek bit his tongue. "Y-yeah. I guess t-that I find it a bit h-harder to have fun now that C-Craig isn't around." Tweek lied. He plastered a frown and shrunk his demeanor.

"That sounds rough buddy. I miss him too. We all do. He's just... so cool, you know? He's like a rock." Clyde replied, waving his hand.

"Y-yeah."

"Please come hang out? We miss you." Clyde said, inching a little closer to him.

Tweek hummed and thought about it. He still has headaches and the other withdrawal symptoms, but they have lessened. And maybe hanging out with the gang would help make him feel better. "Alright."

"Yeah buddy! You won't regret it! It will be so fun!" Clyde said, pulling Tweek into a hug. He squeaked and pulled his blanket tighter. Clyde moved his hand around Tweek's waist. "You've gained weight."

Tweek grumbled, slapping his hand away and covering himself with the sheets. "W-say to ruin the m-mood d-dude."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong about being a little on the heavy side. After all, I do make it work with this hot bod." Clyde flexed his chubby biceps. "I'm just glad to see you again. We can go after you take a shower. You smell like cheetos." Clyde said.

Tweek smiled and punched his arm. "Asshole." He grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. He proceeded to lock the door and take a shower. 

He spent a bit of time making himself look more presentable. He usually didn't care for looks but he wanted to show his friends that he was alright. He's doing fine. Nothing happened, and that he was just busy. He's okay.

He isn't.

He dressed himself again, in a similiar outfit, but with a cleaner hoodie. He stared at the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He went back in his room where Clyde was waiting.

Clyde was tense. His leg bounced and he smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

Tweek grabbed his phone from the bed. "Yeah, l-let's go."

They went to Token's house. It was a short walk away. Token probably knew about the baby, he is the guy who bought the pregnancy tests after all. He should know something, especially since Tweek started distancing himself from people. He worried about anyone else finding out. The more people who know, the more likely the secret will slip. He can't let ANYONE know.

They stood at the front of Token's rather nice and well mantained house. Clyde rung the doorbell.

The door clicked after a few moments. The door pulled back to show Token. "Hey dudes."

"I got Tweek!" Clyde cheered, holding up Tweek's hand. He looks so happy to have brought him. Tweek almost felt guilty for not hanging out sooner.

Another head poked out from behind Token. "Tweek's h-h-h-here? Hey Tweek, we missed you!" Jimmy said, grinning.

"Y-yeah, it's n-nice to see you too." Tweek said.

They went inside to the living room. The flatscreen TV was already on and showing a sniper game. One of Token's favorites, Tweek had noticed. They clambered on the long, white leather couch, and Tweek hung his arm over the armrest.

They ate junk food, which Tweek tried to eat less of, and played the game. It was quite fun, Tweek regret not hanging out with his friends more. He hadn't had fun like this in a while; he spent much of his time at home worrying and working.

Tweek pressed the main button on his console. An explosion sounded from behind him. Tweek died. He was never good at it anyways. Not that it mattered. What mattered to him was having fun with his friends, which he did.

He suddenly felt the urge to urinate. When he gotta go, he gotta go. He handed the console to Jimmy and excused himself. He went to the toilet which was in the corner of the house. It was a spacious toilet that was always clean and well kept. It made Tweek's average sized toilet feel like a matchbox.

After doing his business and washing his hands, he unlocked the toilet. In the hall was Token. He ushered Tweek back inside and he locked the toilet door behind them both. "What are you doing!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Token looked him dead in the eye. He came close to him and, in a low voice, he whispered, "The test was positive, isn't it?"

Tweek paused. Then, with a gulp, he nodded slowly.

"Does anyone know?" Token asked.

"N-no, only you. Not e-even C-Craig." Tweek whispered.

"Oh jeez. You're gonna have to tell him." he replied.

"I know, I know." Tweek hoped not to hear about his problems today, but today just isn't his day.

"What are you going to do?" Token asked.

"K-keep it a secret."

"No, like, what will you do with the..." Token paused, his eyes darting momentarily to his stomach. "The baby?"

"I'm keeping it." Tweek said firmly.

"Okay." Token said. He was quiet for a moment before asking again. "But how are you? Are you doing okay or...?"

"I'm fine. But it's kind of hard trying to stop doing meth and coffee." Tweek admitted, fiddling wih his thumbs.

"Look, if you're having a hard time, you can always come to me or the gang. We care for you, you don't have to hide." Token said in his mom voice.

"Yeah, okay thanks." Tweek said. He trusts him, he's so mature for his age unlike everyone else. He's the only sane person in this crazy hick town.

"Let's go, the others will be wondering why we're gone." Token said. They left the toilet and headed to the living room. They nearly turned around the corner but Tweek could hear hushed voices from the room. He took Token's wrist and put a finger to his mouth, then pointed to the living room.

The voices were hushed, but not so that he couldn't hear them. They edged to the corner of the hall, their ears straining to pick up the words.

"I don't know Jimmy, I don't think Tweek would cheat on Craig." Clyde hushed.

"Well, it c-c-c-can't be Tweek's he's a dude." Jimmy reasoned.

"Maybe it's Tweek's mom's?" Clyde suggested.

"Why would Tweek have his m-m-m-mom's postive pregnancy tests in his room?" Jimmy said.

Tweek's blood ran cold. He peered over the corner to find two white sticks in Clyde's hand, and fear had its icy grip on his bones. He should've thrown those out long ago. He had hidden them under his matress but apparently that wasn't a good hiding place.

Without thinking he lunged at Clyde, tackling him to the ground. Cyle started wailing and Tweek reached for the sticks in his hand and caught them. He stared at them. Oh crap, he should've thrown them away oh fuck oh shit they'll know-

"I'm sorry Tweek whyyyy I'm SOrRYyyYYyYy let me GooooOOooOooOo!" Clyde wailed from under him. 

Token ran between them, peeling Tweek off of Clyde by the arm. Jimmy went to check on Clyde who was still crying. "Tweek, what the fuck? Why the fuck?" Token exclaimed.

Tweek simply stared at the tests, frozen. They know. He shoved them into his pocket and looked around. Token, staring at him with an incredulus look, Clyde clinging onto Jimmy and crying. He caused all this just to grab the tests out of Clyde's hand. Maybe he overeactted.

"Tweek, why did you do that?" Token accused over Clyde's wailing.

"I d-don't know! Why did Clyde find the pregnancy tests?" Tweek panicked.

Clyde was still crying. Jimmy answered, "He noticed it sticking out from your mattress."

"I thought it was an e-electric thermometer! I'm sorry!" He wailed.

"L-look, I'm sorry! I o-overreacted. It j-just overtook me! Please don't tell anyone!" Tweek cried.

"Not even Craig?" Clyde sniffled.

"ESPECIALLY not Craig!" Tweek shrieked, waving his arms.

"So, why do you have a pregnancy test under your matress? And a positive one too?" Jimmy asked.

"Uhmm... uh..." Token looked at Tweek. He remembered how Token said he could trust them. And he did. He just hoped they could keep a secret. "N-none of y-your business!"

"Which girl do you think he knocked up?" Jimmy asked Clyde. Clyde shrugged and toed the tiled flooring.

"N-no! I would never c-cheat on Craig!" Tweek stuttered.

"Well, it's not like you could get pregnant." Clyde said. "Can you?"

Tweek shifted his weight on his feet. He avoided their eyes. The tiled flooring suddenly looked far more interesting than the scene before him. "A-actually... yes."

Clyde sputtered. "Wait what?"

Tweek explained everything.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Clyde said.

"I'm s-scared, okay? I don't w-want anyone to know, I don't k-know how they will r-react." Tweek said.

"Hey, you can trust us. We're all best buds here, right?" Clyde said. Jimmy and Token agreed. "We're here for you man."

"T-thanks guys. I'm s-sorry for tackling y-you, Clyde." Tweek said.

"That's okay. No hard feelings." Clyde said, smiling at Tweek. Tweek still didn't like the fact that Clyde had been snooping around his room, but he also felt guilty for doing that to him.

"Whatever you do, DON'T tell anyone! Especially you Clyde, we all know how difficult it is for you to keep your mouth shut." Token said.

"What? No, I won't tell." he said.

"Y-you better not. Don't tell your m-mom or dad, don't tell your d-dog, don't tell J-Jesus." Tweek glared. "You got that?"

Clyde gulped. "Okay, I promise."

"Craig's gonna go back to South Park soon. H-h-h-how are you gonna tell him?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know..." Tweek said. He sat on the armrest of the sofa.

"Dude, he's coming like, next week already. And summer's going to end and you're going to start school and everyone will wonder why you blew up out of no where."

"GAH! Too much pressure!" Tweek shouted.

"Hey, don't worry. There's still plenty of time. Sort of." Token said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late. I was busy yesterday.


	9. Chapter 8

"I've always wanted to have kids with you."

Craig turned hs head towards Tweek. His hair was splayed out like a halo of gold around his head like a holy being, mixing with the grass that cushioned both of them as they lay there, side by side. They basked in the milk light of the moon, staring past the stars and all that lies above.

"Why do you want kids? Aren't they difficult?" Craig asked.

"Yeah but I dunno. I guess I just want a kid. Someone with a little bit of you and a little bit of me, but mostly themself." he said, staring at the sky, a smile on his lips. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

Craig wasn't sure of what to say. He's never quite made up his mind. He doesn't like children but he enjoys caring for someone, especially Tweek and Stripe. He doesn't think he'll make a good father though.

"Not really. We should have like, ten gunea pigs instead. We could cuddle and love the shit outta them." He turned his head back to the sky. The stars sprinkled above them, planets bright and seemingly made of light. One day, he'll get to study those lights professionally. He can't wait.

"I wish we could have a kid of our own." Tweek whispered.

A streak of light shot across the sky as quickly as once can blink, and then it was gone.

"A shooting star." Craig muttered.

"Huh. Maybe my wish will come true." Tweek said.

They fell asleep on the grass, under a blanket of fireflies and the clouded Milky Way. Craig dreamt that night of him and Tweek. Tweek was holding a tiny infant, tinier than most infants, wrapped in a yellow yarn blanket.  
  


Craig shot through the halls. He ran, and skidded to a halt at the public restroom. He burst into the men's room and crashed into a stall. His knees made a thud sound against the ground as he collapsed and retched into the toilet bowl. There goes his breakfast.

The toilet door bursts open again, clanging against the wall. "Craig!" Tweek cried.

A shaky hand rubbed his back. It was comforting as he heaved into the bowl. Once his stomach has settled, he slumped against the toilet seat, sweat sticking to his forehead. Tweek used a tissue to dab the moisture from his forehead.

"Thanks honey." Craig said, face still on the toilet seat. He looked into the bowl, feeling a little longing for a full stomach, and disgust at the pre digested mess. "Aww, the chocolate chip pancakes."

"Craig, you should see a doctor." Tweek said.

"Funny that, coming from you. You hate the doctor." Craig muttered.

"This lasts too long to be some bug, it has to be something worse. I-it might be cancer! Or that dream you had! O-or some terrible thing North Korea released to spite me! Oh God, they're going to hurt you!" he said, tugging at his hair.

A dull ache pulsed in his temples. Craig groaned. "Not helping."

"Oh! S-sorry Craig."

Craig sighed. "Yeah, I should go to the doctor. I'll skip class to do that."

"S-skip class!?"

"Yeah. Just tell them that I got sick and had to go home. Unless you want to come?" Craig suggested.

Tweek shook his head violently. "Nope! Not skipping class! No doctor!"

"Alright, I'll just go by myself."

"Can you stand?" Tweek asked. Craig nodded, and with a little help from Tweek, he got on his feet. His head spun, and he leaned on Tweek for support.

"Just... give me a second." After a minute, he gathered his strength and stood. He cleaned himself up in the sink. "I'll go now."

"Are you sure you can go alone? I can come if you want." Tweek said.

"Nah, I'm good." Craig pecked Tweek on the lips. "I'll tell you what's up later, okay babe?" Tweek nodded.

  
They had examined him for a tumor, but there was none. The doctor mumbled to himself about his discovery.

"It can't be. He shows all of the symptoms." He stroked his wispy beard, deep in thought. He looked up at Craig. "We have to go to the ultrasound room."

He accompanied Craig to the ultrasound room where they lay him on a long chair. A nurse had him pull up his shirt and placed some cold gel on his stomach. Craig wondered why they were checking his stomach. If he had a testicular tumor, shouldn't they be checking his balls? Not that he wanted to get his balls examined again. That was fucking embarassing.

The nurse placed a wand on his gelled up stomach. A large, black screen came to life. It was mostly gray and white, with a dark, teardrop shaped thing on screen. Inside of the teardrop was a small mess of lines.

"Impossible..." the nurse said.

"This is astounding! A biological male with a womb in his body gestating a healthy embryo! How is this possible? Where did the womb come from?" one doctor said, staring at a clipboard.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? Womb, what?" Craig squawked.

"You have a womb, Craig. And you're pregnant."

A long, pregnant pause follwed. Then, Craig bust out laughing. He laughed until tears ran down his cheeks and his sides ached. He gasped for breath and his smile hurt. Then, he looked up at the doctors and the nurse and saw they were dead serious. "Wait, you're not serious, are you?"

A dark haired and weirdly rectangular woman, another doctor, pointed at the screen. "See that jelly bean there? That's the baby."

"This is a joke, right? I bet Jimmy did this. Jimmy, come out I know you did this!" Craig said.

"This isn't a joke, Craig! You're the first biologically pregnant male to ever exist! You have a baby inside of you that needs you! And you're just going to laugh about it!?" The rectangular doctor berated.

"Holy shit... You aren't kidding." Craig said. He then remembered the night they stared at the stars. A shooting star. Tweek making a wish. His weirdly vivid dream of him and Tweek holding and infant in a yellow yarn blanket.

Wait, no. Shooting stars are crap. So are dreams.

"We need to check the fetus and the other-"

"Give him a break, doctor." A dark haired, weirdly rectangular woman started to talk to the doctor. Finally, the doctor was getting on his nerves.

Craig gripped the armrests of his chair. This can't be happening! This... thing growing inside of him? He can't take it. "Can't you get rid of it?" he growled.

"We're not sure. It will be very risky to try to abort it, considering how there's no birth canal. We might have to perform major surgery to terminate it, and for a C-section for keeping it." he replied.

"Okay, then do it." Craig snapped.

"Craig, we don't know how. We don't know anything about this pregnancy and your physiology. An abortive surgery might just cost your life. And we wouldn't know whether we should perform a hysterectomy with it."

A lump formed in Craig's throat. He placed his elbows on his knees, covering his face. His breath came out short and shallow, and his chest was lead. No no no no.... this can't be happening! He's a dude! Not a girl! To give birth to something as twisted as this is humiliating.

He knows Tweek is a dude and he has the necessary parts but... not Craig! Craig is a man! He'll be some mutant freak! What will everyone say? He can't just go through with this! He can't!

Craig sat up, wiped the gel away with his hand haphazardly, pulled down his shirt, and headed for the door.

"We think that you may have to visit- hey! Where are you going?" The doctor said. Craig flipped him off and speed walked out. He was practically stomping, hurrying away as fast as possible.

He didn't bother going back to school. He just went back home, mumbled to his parents that he was sick, and headed straight to his room. He sat on the bed, completely frozen and staring at the ground. The world looked weirdly distorted, as if he were staring through a glass, watching himself.

Perhaps he sort of is. He was just some wayward leaf floating in the wind, being pushed around without a say in where he ends up. He stood and threw his fist into the drywall, leaving a gaping hole. If his Dad finds out, he's dead. Ha, he's already worse than dead now, so fuck you Dad.

They can't know that he-... he is pregnant.

No. No it can't be. The doctors have to be wrong, they have to be! He's just sick, he just needs some rest, or some puke medicine or... or something! Anything but this! This thing... the mere idea is ridiculus.

Even if he were pregnant, he can't afford to have a kid. He's seventeen for Christ's sake! A seventeen year old who hates responsibility and taking care of things. And his family is poor as hell!

What would his parents say? What would his friends say? Being weighed down by something as dumb as a clump of cells... it's pathetic. Being unable to walk around or constantly complain about aches and pains is so annoying. It's weak. Craig Tucker isn't weak. He doesn't let anyone fuck with him. Nothing bothers him, and he gives no fucks, and no one fucks with him. Anyone who gets in his way will feel his fist against their face. Many people have found out the hard way.

Craig isn't pregnant. Never in a million years. Those doctors are just stupid. This sickness will go away eventually. Yeah, it sure will.

When Tweek called, he just told him he had a stomach bug. Tweek calmed at this and told him that he'll help him if he needs it. It will go away. It has to.  
  


Craig Tucker was always a distant person. Rarely ever would anyone get to see his true feelings or motives, which were hidden behind walled fortresses of aloofness and his neutral face.

He didn't make many attachments, he really isn't sure why. Maybe because he never opens up to anyone? The only person he ever truly opened up to is Tweek, who was as understanding and supportive as can be. He's even cried in front of Tweek before. Craig never cries, especially not with prying eyes around.

Craig is a tough guy. Craig gives no shits and isn't subject to anyone's mercy. He is strong and doesn't need anyone. Except for Tweek.

Which is why he feels totally fine.

Craig and him are practically joined at the hip, well, until Craig started avoiding him that is. He has stopped walking to school with Tweek; that's when he's always sick. He would just do his routine vomiting at home as quietly as possible, and then go to school. He started driving himself to school instead to avoid being late. His dad would kill him if he had another tardy on his record.

He's started to put on some weight but it was barely noticable since he wears the same heavy sweaters everyday. Just a pudgy tummy that went over his pants a little. Strange, considering how he's been skipping breakfasts and eating less due to being sick. Certain strong aromas make his stomach churn, and he struggled to keep his stomach down. Coupled with the frequent headaches and dizzyness, it did not make for a good combination. But he'll get over it.

Craig poked the lousy taco on his plate, wondering if it'll make him sick, like so many other foods have. He was starting to develop a headache behind his eyes, all the noisy chatter in the cafeteria was starting to get to him. Across the table, Clyde was inhaling a sky-high taco pyramid while Jimmy and Token cheered him on. Just looking at it made Craig's stomach churn.

An arm snaked around his waist and rested just above his hip. He wanted to push it away but he let it stay there, fearing what Tweek would think. Tweek was looking at him, a little confused.

"C-craig, are you s-sure you're okay? You just tensed up." Shit. The corner of his lip twitched the way it always did when he was worried. "You're d-doing that thing again w-where y-you're staring off into the distance."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Craig said, refocusing his eyes. He resumed to eating his taco. He bit into the tasteless shell and munched on the watery vegetables. Needs more meat. But it seems safe to eat, he's not all that nauseaus yet.

"You're still sick." Tweek stated.

"It will go away." Craig said harshly, busying himself with his taco. Tweek flinched slightly at his tone. He fell back into silence.

"You've b-been avoiding me for a month now! What's g-going on!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig slammed his ands on the table, plates and utensils shaking and clinking. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Silence. He looked around. All eyes were on him, mouths gaping. He looked at Tweek who has shrunk, as if trying to dissapear. His eyes were wide with fear, looking at him in a way he never has before. Tweek looked like a deer ready to bolt. A pang of guilt hit Craig and he felt the corners of his eyes begin to tear up.

No, he can't cry here. Everyone's watching.

He stood up and left, his soul sinking into the Earth, his half eaten taco still at the table.

His stomach has expanded, red lines running down the sides. It wasn't a chubby tummy anymore, but rounded like a balloon. He averted his gaze. Looking at it made him uncomfortable. It shows just how much his body is changing. Craig was always fairly skinny and sort of bony. Seeing his midsection rounded and poking out just seemed foreign, like it wasn't supposed to be like that. It _isn't_ supposed to be like that.

It's hard to find clothes in his closet that fit. Thankfully, his plentiful collection of hoodies and sweaters didn't fail him. He has like, two pairs of sweatpants but he could just reuse them the next day. They're comfy in the harsh cold of the Colorado winter. But even those are starting to feel tight around his middle.

He looks and feels frumpy. Craig wouldn't consider himself fashionable, but he has some sense of style. Skinny jeans and hoodies, and anything blue. Nothing overly dressy. They're just clothes meant to keep you warm and not naked. Why would anyone go out of their way to spend excessively on impractical and tight clothing just to look fresh?

Yet Craig can't help but feel some sort of dissapointment as he pulls on his NASA shirt, finding it to stretch out around his middle.

He always thought that if one of them were going to get pregnant, it would be Tweek. Tweek's anatomy would better support a child even though he's infertile. This is still weird though. Tweek is intersex, and yet he's the one who is pregnant. Huh. South Park logic.

It was mortifying. To have your whole life taken away, your body changing and taken over by an entity you never thought possible. It's horrible, and scary and everything Craig doesn't want to feel. This is supposed to be _his_ body, _his_ life that he has control over. Not the rule of some cells infesting his insides.

He goes to bed everyday and prays to a God he doesn't believe in. Praying that this is just a dream and that this will go away once he wakes up. And when his eyes peer open the next day and look down to his abdomen only to find the dreaded swell of his stomach, his soul dies again.

His life, aspirations, pride, body, all reduced to nothing. He has been reduced to an incubator for something he never thought possible. He knows it's not the cells' fault, but he can't help but feel angry. Angry at himself, at the thing inside of him, at God, at life, at existence.

He also feels guilt. This thing is a person. It's not an it, but a he or she or they. He's supposed to love it like anyone else would do in his position. He knows Tweek will love it. But how can he? All it has done is cause him pain. He hates this feeling, he wants it out. He wants his life back, he wants his body back. But he can't. If only he could've had an abortion.

He looks in the bathroom mirror. His hair is combed to the side, and his clothes hung limply on his bony limbs. His face is cleaned and showed no signs of this morning's puking session. For a few minutes, he lets himself feel all these terrible emotions swirling through his damned soul. He forced a smile, deeply uncharacteristic of him, hoping to disillusion himself from reality. Then, with painful effort, he shoved his demons into the grave he dug just for them in the back of his skull. His feet moved automatically to the bathroom door and with a click, he unlocked it and left to face the day.  
  


Craig hasn't been feeling so good these past few days.

His parents let him stay at home. They were worried that it may be something severe, but Craig brushed off their corncerns. They can't take him to the doctor, they'll find out. Not only that, but the doctors treat him like some sort of experiment. Like he's just some specimen they want to study. They both went to work, and Tricia went to school, leaving him alone.

Tweek came over after realizing he wasn't in school. Even though Craig has been acting moody and distant these past months, Tweek still comforted him and took care of him. Tweek seeing him like this worried Craig. He already suspects something. He can't find out!

"Shh shh shhh... it's alright." Tweek shushed, rubbing Craig's back as he vomited into the toilet bowl. He felt weak and pathetic. After his vomiting fit, he leaned on the toilet for support, resting his weary head on the seat.

"I'm going to get some water, okay?" Tweek said. Craig nodded, and he left. Craig doesn't deserve such a considerate boyfriend. Tweek's always there for him, and he cares so much. Even when he's gross and sweaty and covered in vomit, Tweek went out of his way just to take care of him. Guilt stung his psyche as remembered how he was trying to avoid him. How he lashed out.

The room spun, and his head felt light. It always felt light, especially after a vomiting fit. His eyelids fluttered and black crept into his vision. Everything went black.

Craig woke up shortly after, with Tweek shaking his shoulders. Craig said that he was fine and that it happened all the time but Tweek was having none of it.

Craig struggled against Tweek but he was pretty strong. Tweek muscled him into the car and locked all the doors. Craig constanly complained the whole ride there, trying to tell Tweek to stop. He even considered begging, but he knew it wouldn't do anything. When Tweek had something he wanted to get done, he will do it without stopping.

Tweek dragged a tired and sick Craig into the hospital. Craig tried numerous times to escape, but Tweek never let go of his hand. As he admitted Craig, the doctors and nurses seemed to recognise him, whispering to one another as they stared. Craig withered under their gaze. Oh shit, shit, shit...

"Let's g-go Craig." Tweek said, pulling Craig to the doctor's office. The doctor recognized him of course.

The doctors ran some tests on him, and they said some stuff and he didn't catch or care about. He was laid in a bed where an IV was connected to his arm. Tweek was right next to him the entire time until Craig passed out again, probably from tiredness from vomiting.

When he woke up, Tweek was in a chair next to his bed. His leg bounced rapidly, eye twitching. He looked like a grenade about to explode.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

Tweek took a deep breath, and explained that he got a stomach bug, and that the vomiting had caused his ketone levels in his blood to lessen and lowered his blood pressure, making him constantly dizzy. He's also dehydrated. The IV will help restore his ketones and blood pressure, and he has to take antibiotics for the bug.

Tweek was still on edge. His muscles were tense, and he constantly fidgeted with his fidget cube. He knew Tweek still had more to say. What else could he say?

A realization hit Craig. Does he know? Craig pulled his hospital blanket over torso. With Tweek like this, he knew he had to tread carefully.

"So, uh, you look cute." Shit. Craig facepalmed internally. Nice going Craig.

Tweek furrowed his brows, giving him a dafuq look. Craig's grip tightened on the blanket. "Craig, I d-drag you fighting and barely c-conscious to the hospital and tell y-you that you've got a stomach bug and ketosis and you tell me I'm c-cute?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Craig asked.

"M-maybe something about what the doctor told me while you were a-asleep." Tweek replied, his voice steely and calm. A chill ran up Craig's pine. He suddenly wanted to wrap the bedsheets around himself and over his face.

"About the stomach bug? Yeah, I guess I still do get sick." He said, trying to play it off. Tweek was having none of that shit.

"That wasn't the o-only thing the doctor said." he said. Cold realization finally set in.

"Craig, when were you going to tell me?" Tweek asked.

Dread froze over Craig's mind. He knows. "Tell you what?"

Tweek begun to quake. He curled his fist and waved it. "You know full and well what I'm talking about, asshole!"

Crap. Craig knows he can't deny it anymore. Doing so will only aggravate his wrath. Craig lowers his eyes down to his hands which were still clutching the bedsheet. He feels so stupid.

"The d-doctor said that you're like, f-four months along by now! Four _fucking_ months! A-and you didn't tell me! This is OUR b-baby Craig, we're supposed to be in this t-together! I thought we trusted e-each other! I could've helped you... or... or be there for y-you!"

Craig tuned out his rambling. Something broke in Craig. All this? He can't ignore it anymore. There's no use in denial. It's happening, wether he wants it to or not. He can't keep doing this anymore. His boyfriend just found out, his parents will find out, everyone will find out. His life is no longer his own, but rather ruled by some clump of cells that grew in his belly. He doesn't have control.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Tweek shrieked.

"You shouldn't be the one complaining! I literally have an abomination eating away at my insides! You know how fucking humiliating that is!?"

"C-Craig, are you crying?" Tweek asked. He looked at him to find Tweek's face a blur. He brought a hand to his cheek. It came off wet. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, hoping he could just play it off as sweat or something. All hope was lost when he choked out a sob. And another. He inhaled a shuddering breath and hid his face with his shaky hands. Why is he crying? He's not supposed to cry. He never cries.

"Oh shit, was I too harsh? I-I'm sorry, please d-don't cry..." Tweek hugged him close and Craig couldn't bring himself to care. He just wept in his arms, feeling as fragile as a newborn kitten. Warm wet tears stained his face and Tweek's shirt. Shame and guilt burned on his face, his head on Tweek's shoulder, shaking like a leaf.

He knows Tweek wants it. But Craig... he doesn't want it. He wants it out. He never wanted this, he literally just spent these past few months in denial about what was happening. He tried to speak, but his throat constricted, forcing out only jumbled sobs. Tweek shushed him and held him tightly.

"I-I was in denial, okay Tweek? I can't stand this. This can't be happening to me, it just can't... I can't take it." Craig whimpered.

Tweek sat next to him, hands bunching up the fabric of his pants. "We're s-seventeen... what are we g-gonna do?"

"I don't fucking know! I made a stupid fucking mistake and now look at us!" Craig cried. He can't remember the last time he cried so hard. He doesn't think he ever cried this hard before. Craig was always in control. Emotions never get in his way. But now... he's sobbing his ass off like some fucking baby.

Tweek held Craig closer. "Hey, it's okay... It's not your fault, we just made a few mistakes, everyone makes mistakes."

"But a mistake like this!? Look at me! I'm a mess..." he said, the end trailing off.

"We can g-get through this. We can be good p-parents." Tweek assured him, stroking his back.

"I don't want it. It does nothing but make me sick. I can't stand it." Craig said. Tweek shifted around him.

"C-Craig, this is our baby. It's another person with a l-little bit of you a-and me," Tweek's hand that was holding his back moved to his stomach. "We made them together."

Craig flinched at the movement. He pushed Tweek's hand off, making him frown but he didn't say anything. He doesn't want Tweek to get attached, no, it's not their child. It's just a parasite. Something that shouldn't be there. And he the unfortunate host.

"We'll figure this out. We h-have to..." Tweek said. For who, Craig isn't sure. They just sat there, holding each other, tears streaming down both their faces.  
  


If there's one thing Craig loves more than anything, that's Tweek. He would do anything for him.

Tweek is encouraging him to start eating healthy and take the vitamins he was prescribed. Craig really doesn't want to. He didn't want to face the reality of what is happening. But Tweek was very adamant about it, and Craig couldn't say no.

Tweek was there. They hung out more often now, as he's trying to be there for him. Craig really appreciated it; it makes him feel less alone. Tweek keeps telling him that they're in this together, and that this takes two. Craig could tell that Tweek already loves this thing.

Of course Tweek would love it. He freaked out, sure, but he's been there the entire time. Craid doesn't understand how. All it's done is make him sick and fat. It feels wrong.

Tweek sat next to him, holding several black and white pictures in his hands. He had this stupid grin on his face that would make Craig want to kiss him if it weren't for the situation at hand. "They're b-beautiful, Craig. They're ours."

Craig leaned over and glanced at the pictures. Streaks of gray on a black background with a grey figure in the middle. Tweek's twitches weren't so noticable. He smiled, his heart feeling a little warm. Tweek is so cute when he looks at it.

It's doing all sorts of things to him that he dislikes, but if Tweek likes it, then why not him? He dislikes the whole situation, but it can't be all that bad if Tweek is here. If this thing will turn into something as great as Tweek says it will. Something better than him, and even Tweek.

"They sure are babe." Craig said, gazing at him lovingly. The way his irises faded from cobalt to a lime yellow sent buterflies through his heart. His eyes twinkled so much brighter than the stars Craig studied above. If anything good were to come out of this, then it would be those eyes. It should have Tweek's eyes.

His hand came to rest just below his navel. Maybe this could be a good thing. A little bit of him, and a little bit of Tweek. A little person with a bit of the both of them.

A tiny flutter. His eyes widened and he placed both hands on his rounded belly. "Huh."

"What? D-did something happen?" Tweek asked, looking at his hands.

Craig knitted his brows, trying to see if he felt anything more. "It moved."

"Can I touch?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Craig paused for a moment. Tweek has seen his stomach before, but he still feels insecure about it. He couldn't even look at it without feeling uneasy. "Yeah, but I don't think you can feel it yet." He lifted his shirt. Tweek felt the sides, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"A-are they still moving?"

"No, it was just a tiny flutter."

"T-that's so cute." Tweek said. He rubbed his hands over the bump lovingly before leaning over and kissing Craig's cheek.

Craig looked at Tweek. Tweek would make such a great dad. For once since this whole situation, Craig felt proud. He and Tweek can get through this together. He isn't alone.  
  


It's a girl.

Most people would come back from this appointment happy knowing their child's sex and good health. This was not the case for Craig. The doctor had noticed something during the rountine tests. An anomaly.

The pregnancy was already risky as it is. But there was something about it that may pose a danger to the baby. There was a good chance that she may not make it.

This sucks. He preambled to the closet and found the area where he kept his alcohol to be empty. Oh right, no alcohol during pregnancy. Also, someone stole his alcohol. Shit.

He stumbled back to his bed and sat there, legs over the side. His back ached. This kid is getting heavy.

His muscles were tense. Fear pulsed in his blood, hovering over him like a dark cloud. His chest felt heavy and he just wanted everything to be quiet. He just wants to bury himself and not think. Just let the world disappear.

Why does he feel this way? He hated this baby. He would've been over the moon if he learned that she has the possibility of dying months ago. But now, the thought of losing her made a knife twist in his heart. Did he bond? Did Tweek's behavior rub off of him?

Now he wished this wasn't real. That she'll be okay, that this is just a dream.

He's more confused than ever.

She nudged him, as if to get his attention. He glanced at his stomach. She might die at any moment.

Warm tears spilt on his cheeks. He wrapped his hands desperately over his round belly, as if that act could keep her there. Protect her from any possibility of death. Let her grow strong and healthy like she's supposed to.

The door opened. A weight settled beside him. He didn't need to see to know who it is. He wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffled.

"What's happening? Why do I feel like this?" he muttered. He shook his head. No. He just got her. She can't die, not before she even had the chance to live. Tweek wrapped his shaking arms around him.

"Th-that's normal... I-It'll be alr-right... it has to be." Tweek said.

Craig hugged Tweek's waist and buried his face in his shoulder.

"S-She could d-die and I-I could'nt do a-anything about i-it..." Craig sobbed. He felt so weak. So useless. Like he had no control over his life. He went through all of this pain only for them to lose it all?

"L-look Craig, whatever h-happens, we ha-ave each other." Tweek said. Tweek was shaking. "We have each other. We are strong. She is strong. Don't g-give up, okay?"

Craig nodded.  
  


"I can't wait to tell everyone when I become an aunt." Tricia said.

"You better not tell, or else this little jellybean won't have an aunt." Craig threatened, patting his belly, which has grown considerably these past few months.

"Everyone's gonna find out eventually. People are already talking about how you always get a school day off and how fucking fat you are." she said. Harsh words Tricia, harsh words.

He has taken a lot of off days for when he feels particularly bad. His peers have been wondering, and Clyde has complained and called him lucky. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what he was going through. He wanted to avoid too much stress. He needs to be careful since he's high risk.

None of them have figured it out yet. Even Token, one of the smartest guys Craig knows, hasn't gotten a clue. And he doesn't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. Craig is still painfully insecure about himself. Him, a teenage parent? What will people think? It'll be so annoying to have to answer their questions. How did it happen? Who tops? Do you have a pussy? People are dumb; of course they're going to ask stupid questions like that. He doesn't want to entertain their stupidity.

Tweek's parents weren't too happy about the situation. Craig's own parents weren't happy either, but they want to ensure Craig and the baby's safety. They gave him a lecture on how to use a condom afterwards with a banana. Craig would cringe in embarassment just thinking about it.

"Be nice Tricia. How are you feeling Craig?" Mom asked.

"Okay." Craig replied. He draped his arm over the back of the couch.

"No complications? Weird symptoms?" she asked.

"No, just feeling a little tired. I think I'll take a nap later." Craig replied.

"Did you remember to take your meds?" She asked. He nodded. Since they learned that the pregnancy was high risk, Mom put more effort into taking care of him. It's like she's hovering over him, worried that something bad may happen. It's kind of annoying honestly, but he appreciates her concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Mom." he replied. He stared at his homework. Physics. Craig has always liked physics. It wasn't easy, but it made sense. Unlike everything else.

"So what position did you and Tweek do to make Tricia Junior?" Tricia asked.

"None of your business. We're not naming her Tricia Junior." Craig said.

"Well, you can't keep calling her stuff like 'the baby' or 'jellybean'. What if she ends up thinking that's her actual name?" Tricia said. That made sense. He doesn't want his daughter going around claiming that her name is 'jellybean'. He could think of an answer to that later. For now, he'll finish his homework first.

"How about Thomas Tucker Junior?" Dad said, having arrived at the living room.

"No. She's getting both mine and Tweek's last names." Craig said.

"How? Like Tweek-Tucker?"

"Yeah."  
  


It hurt. A lot.

He always hurt, so it didn't really alarm him at first. He woke up one morning in slight pain. It was just an ache on his lower stomach, nothing out of the ordinary. Probably just a braxton hicks contraction. Craig went about his school day as usual.

But it didn't relent. It grew sharper and longer as the day wore on. It went from the occaisional ache to a repetitive stab. Sharper, closer, longer. It sounds familiar. He tuned out the teacher's lecture as he thought. He kneaded his lower stomach where it hurt the most.   
  
The doctor told him something about this, he thinks. Another stab of pain made his breath hitch. His muscles tensed. He gripped the edge of his chair. No, this isn't just the usual muscle pain, or the baby kicking his ribs.

Craig texted something to Tweek. He looked behind him and saw Tweek look at his phone. Their eyes met for a second, and Tweek nodded. Craig raised his hand. "Mrs...?" Craig faltered. What was her name again?

"Yes, Mr. Tucker?" The teacher said.

"I'm going to go take the greatest shit of my life." He said. He went for the exit and didn't bother to wait for her permission.

"I-I'm coming with him!" Tweek stuttered and followed him out of the room.

"Craig, couldn't you have w-worded that better? Why'd you tell me to c-come?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, I- ngghhh!" He clutched the front of his sweater and squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain hit him.

"Craig!" Tweek cried. He held his boyfriend. When the pain subsided, Craig took a sharp intake of breath. He grasped Tweek's sleeve.

"I-I think the baby's coming."

"What!? But she isn't due in another ten weeks!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig look at him dead in the eyes. "Well, she can't wait. We have to go, *_now_*." They hurried to the parking lot and scrambled into Craig's car.

"C-Craig, maybe I should drive-" Tweek was thrown back into the passenger's seat as the sedan tore out of the parking lot, forcing the air out of his lungs. The tires screetched and left a cloud of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber behind. He has no fucks left to give.

Craig veered onto the road. His knuckles were white against the dark steering wheel. Another wave of pain hit him. He groaned and bit his lip, the coppery taste tingling on his tongue. "Holy shit..."

"Craig, slow down!" Tweek yelped as the car nearly hit a red BMW. "Are you trying to get us killed!?"

Craig ignored his frightened boyfriend. He has never driven so aggressively in his life. He sped down the road, barely missing a few cars. Tweek is starting to regret not calling the ambulance. Maybe he should call the ambulance now; it looks like death is ready for him.

"Just wait, I'll get us there baby." He said, rubbing his belly, as if to comfort the baby within. This is happening. It's really happening. He's going to have a fucking baby.

A child ran across the road, a balloon in hand. "HOLY SHIT CRAIG LOOK OUT!" Craig threw the steering wheel to the right, missing the child. Tweek looked behind them. The child looked shocked and holding the remains of a popped balloon.

"CRAIG WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU NEARLY KILLED THAT KID!" Tweek screamed, hands shaking. He looked horrified, like as if he had taken part in some sort of child murder attempt.

"Fuck you, Tweek! I'm not going to wait for some kid! I need the hospital here!" Craig shouted. His nails digged into the steering wheel and screamed through his teeth as pain ripped through his insides. Tears blurred his vision.

He blinked his eyes and focused on the road. He's gonna get himself to that damned hospital. And he'll finally get to see his little jellybean.

He threw the steering wheel to the left, swerving to avoid a car. The car honked, and he flipped them off. Tweek tumbled to the side, hitting his head against the window. That has got to hurt.

As the hospital came into view, Craig spun the steering wheel and drove, nearly crashing into the building itself. He killed the engine and stepped outside, only for his feet to give way and have him fall onto the cement. Tweek hurried to his side. He propped him by the shoulder and, despite his small stature, stood up, supporting Craig's weight. "L-let's go."

They stumbled into the hospital. Everything was a blur. Tweek shouted something to the staff who promptly sat him on a wheelchair. They asked him some questions, but he couldn't remember them. Tweek was in a mad frenzy trying to answer them. It hurt. It hurt so much, and he doesn't know what to do.

"Fuck, then o-operate on him! Can't you see that he's in p-pain!?" He exclaimed, almost tearing out his hair. Craig cried as another contraction hit.

The staff wheeled Craig down a hall. Tweek followed beside him, holding his hand. "Hang on, Craig! H-hey!" Tweek's fingers slipped out of his as the doctor whisked him away to a white room. He was hooked up to some machines and given injections. Black creeped into his vision just before he lost consciousness.  
  


A steady beeping sounded from his right. He opened his eyes and harsh light burned his vision. He turned his face away from the light. Someone sat next to him. His blonde hair glowed in the white light, the spikes reflecting a gold crown. An angel.

His dry lips parted and he took in a shaking breath. In a scratchy voice, he spoke."T-tweek?"

"CRAIG! Holy shit, you're a-alive! You were s-sleeping and I w-was thinking y-you might have d-died or had some infection or something and that I'd never see you alive again!" Tweek said, shaking the entire time. He was smiling so wide it looked painful. He looked like he desperately wanted to hug him, but can't.

"Tweek... what the fuck happened?" Craig asked, looking down at his hospital bed and gown. There was a long bandage along his stomach, which was still big but lostmost of its roundness. It all came back to him. The car ride, the emergency room, Tweek's eyes. "I-is the baby okay?"

"The baby?" Tweek said. Craig looked at him expectantly. "Oh, uhh... Ack!" Tweek avoided his eyes and started to twich violently. Fuck.

The doctor entered the room. She was the same one that Craig would visit during his appointments. "Mr. Tucker! How are you feeling?"

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He demanded, trying to sit up. Tweek pushed him back down, worrying something about his stitches.

"She's fine, Craig. She's just in the NICU."

"What? NICU?" He asked.

"Neonatal intensive care unit. She's premature, so she's in a very fragile state. We're keeping her in an icubator to keep her breathing and temperature stable. But she's doing fine now."

"Oh, thank God." Craig sighed, relaxing back into the bed. "Can I see her?"  
  


When Craig has healed enough, he and Tweek visited their daughter in the NICU. She lay atop a yellow yarn blanket that he made just for her in a closed, plastic bassinet. She was tiny, and hooked up to various equipment. A light shone upon her. She had a slightly yellowish sheen to her skin, hence, the light.

It's her. The baby he and Tweek worked so hard for. The one that landed him in so many hospital visits. The one who fought so hard to survive. She's finally here after so many months.

He slid a finger in one of the holes in the plastic bassinet. His finger trembled as it reached for his daughter's tiny palm. She wiggled her fingers, nearly holding on to his finger but not quite. He felt his eyes water, and a smile grow on his face. His heart warmed with a warmth he has only felt for Tweek, multiplied tenfold. He never knew he could feel this way about someone. And yet, here he his.

She's so tiny and fragile looking. He worried that if he kept his finger there for too long, she would shatter like glass. But he knew she is strong. She's a fighter, just like Tweek and him. She survived inside of him for so many months despite the odds. Her mere existence is impossible, and yet here she is. And Craig couldn't be happier.

"What sh-should we name her?" Tweek asked. He had a soft look in his eye, a serene smile on his lips.

"The name you chose, remember?" Craig said, beaming at him.

"Her name is-"  
  


Tweek's eyes flew open. He shot up from the bed, heart pounding, breathing quick. His eyes darted in the dark. His blanket was tangled around his legs. He was still in his bed, in his house. Not in some hospital with Craig. He ran a hand through the tangles of his hair.

Just a dream. Just a dream.

He fell back into bed and pulled the covers over himself. "What a weird dream." He dragged himself out of bed, knowing that he won't be able to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This was my favorite chapter to write; I really enjoyed writing it!😁 This was an idea I had a while ago. I wanted to put it somewhere, so I put it here! I didn't put the name because Tweek would've chosen the same name for his own kid. Y'know, the one that isn't a dream.  
I tried to imagine how Craig would've reacted in comparison to Tweek. I've always imagined Craig to be emotionally repressed or detached so I think denial would be a likely response of his.  
I'm also thinking of turning this chapter into a full length fic. Would you like to read that? Tell me in the comments below!


	10. Chapter 9

His leg bounced furiously, shaking the jar of cookies in his lap. He sat on the steps at the Tuckers' house front door, surrounded by his friends.

"He should be here any moment now." Token said.

He rubbed his eye riddled with dessication. The urge to close his eyes for more than a second pulled at his lids. He yawned for the third time in ten minutes and held his head in his hand. He tried to lean on his knee but it kept bouncing, so he leaned on Clyde. 

"You look tired." Tweek looked up to see Clyde wih a worried look on his face. He pointed the under of his eyes.

"Yeah, d-didn't get m-much sleep last n-night." Tweek said.

"Worried about telling Craig about the baby?" Clyde said.

Tweek froze. Oh God, he still hasn't told Craig!

"No, but t-thanks for r-reminding me." Tweek said, voice dripping with sarcasm. His leg stopped bouncing and he put his head in his hands.

"When are you going to tell him?" Clyde asked. He shifted a little, moving closer to Tweek to listen. 

"I d-don't know..." Tweek said. He pinched his nose, which relieved a little of the pressure there. "I don't want to talk about it."

Maybe he could hide it. He does a pretty good job at hiding it with sweaters and shit. People ususally just think he's fat. Or at least he thinks they think that.

But eventually he'll get too big to hide it. He's already having difficulty hiding his bump. It's already quite noticable, and his parents often make comments about it. Sure, him being a boy works in his favor but this is South Park for fucks sake! Everyone knows everything in South Park!

And what will happen when the baby comes? He just looses a ton of weight and there's a baby! What will they think? What's he supposed to tell them? He got a liposuction and suddenly adopted a baby? 

What's he supposed to tell them when they inquire about the baby? That it's his kid? His little sibling? He wants the child to know him as his father. He wants them to call him Dad. He doesn't want to tell them otherwise.

This is his kid. He wants to get to tell people that, even though he's scared of people thinking of him as a teen dad. He wants the freedom of holding Craig's hand in his along with their kid's. He wants to be proud.

Tweek loves Craig more than anything. He misses Craig but he's scared. He wants to hold Craig, kiss him, tell him he is wonderful, and do all things they do. Would he still be able to do that once Craig knows? What would Craig think?

Even if he is there for Tweek, would he be there for the baby? Craig has never liked kids, and he isn't sure if Craig wants kids or not. He probably doesn't want it, judging by their Skype call two months ago. 

"T-t-t-there he is!" Jimmy shouted. The boys shot to their feet. A beat up sedan drove down the road and stopped at the house. It moved into the driveway.

Tweek's heart raced as the engine sputtered and died. He could see the figures in the cars moving. One of them is Craig, the love of his life, the father of his child. Tweek figertips touched his stomach. What would he say? Would he love this child? Would he leave him?

With a click, one of the back doors swung open. Craig stepped outside, skin slightly darker than before. Tweek's heart lept. He dropped his cookies and ran to him a wide grin spreading across his features. 

"Craig!" He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face against his chest. The scent of freshly washed cotton filled his nose. Oh how he missed that smell. The closeness of their bodies, sharing warmth together.

Craig hugged him back and said, "I missed you so much babe." Tweek felt like he could stay like this forever, in an eternal embrace with him, separated but now reunited. Tweek faced up at Craig. Their eyes met. Yellow blue meeting green, finally together after so long. Their lips were so close, yet so far apart. Tweek leaned up to cover the distance.

"CRAIG I MISSED YOUOUOUUUOOO!" Clyde shouted, squishing both Tweek and Craig in a bear hug. The wind was knocked out of Tweek lungs by the sheer force of the hug.

"Too... tight!" he whimpered.

"Oh, sorry." Clyde let go, and Tweek immidiately stepped back. Clyde latched onto Craig again, crying and blubbering about how much he missed him. Craig hugged back, patting his back.

Craig looked at Tweek's belly, eyebrows knitted. "Oh, uh Tweek, you're fat." Tweek froze. Oh shit oh shit oh shit-

"He's been eating an awful lot of foods lately because he misses you so much." Jimmy said. "Sadness makes you hungry."

"Aww." Clyde cooed.

"Okay Clyde, that's enough." Token said, holding the jar of cookies. Clyde detached himself from Craig and sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Boys, it's sweet of you to come but Craig has to unpack now." Laura Tucker said, carrying a heavy looking bag. 

"Mom!" Craig retorted.

"That's okay, we'll help him unpack." Token said. He handed the cookies back to Tweek. 

"Aww, how nice of you. The bags are in the trunk." she said, bringing the heavy bag with her as she dissapeared into the house.

They went to the trunk which was filled to the brim with bags and stuff. Tweek could recognise some of them as Tricia's, judgjng by the pinks.

"Move over dudes," Tricia pushed her way through the boys and grabbed her bags. "You don't even need to help Craig; he hardly brought anything with him."

"She's right. I only brought this." Craig took out a blue backpack that Tweek recognised as his school bag. He slung it over his shoulder.

"Can we at least hang out for a bit?" Token asked.

"Yeah, that's cool." They went into the house and up the stairs into his bedroom. There was hardly any difference it it, other than looking a bit dusty. The space posters were still there, and the shelves were still clean.

He dropped his bag next to the bed and flopped onto the mattress. It protested by giving an old creak. "Oh bed, I love you; I'm never leaving you again."

"More than us?" Jimmy asked, his crutches creaking as he entered the room.

"Fuck you." Craig replied, flipping him off. Jimmy just laughed it off.

"Hey, since there's not much to unpack, maybe Clyde, Jimmy, and I can help your parents unpack." Token said.

"Wait why-" Clyde begun to ask, but was interupted when Token whispered something in his ear. Clyded 'oh'ed and nodded.

Tweek was about to ask the same thing when Token whispered as subtly as possible to him. "Tell him."

Then, in a more audible voice, "Alright Tweek, help him unpack. We'll be going."

"W-wait, I-"

"We're going!" The three dissapeared into the hallway, leaving Tweek alone with Craig. Alone with Craig. Okay, perhaps this is agood time to tell him.

Is it really though? He's tired and had just come home from a three month long vacation from Florida. Shouldn't he have the time to settle in before he completely ruins everything between them?

"What's up with them?" Craig asked. He sat up on the bed and looked at his boyfriend.

"No idea." Tweek lied. "Should we unpack?"

"Alright." Craig got off the bed and unzipped his backpack. He took out his laptop and set it on his bed. "You know where everything's supposed to be."

Tweek went over to the bag and took out a DLSR camera. Craig spent ages saving up for it. It became one of Craig's most beloved items and he became really good at photography. He sometimes sells the pictures he takes on the internet as stock images for a little extra cash.

He went over to the shelf and placed it atop one of the compartments. Okay, so he can tell Craig now. He should tell him now. Yeah.

"Hey, there's no more to unpack."

"That's it?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to take a nap." Craig said. He padded to the bed. He popped off his Converse and lied down.

"Wait! Uhm..." Craig raised an eyebrow, Tweek bit his lip and blurted out, "There's something you need to know."

Craig mhmmed against his pillow. Tremors shook through Tweek's fingers as his mind raced. Okay, just gotta tell him. Tell him about the baby Tweek. Say that you're pregnant. But his mind was screaming and on fire and everything is burning. Tweek rubbed the scuff of his shoe against the vinyl flooring, his heart pounding against the hollow auditorium of his chest. The room dropped by five degrees, but his skin was riddled with moisture. Tweek's tongue was made of lead, flopping in his mouth like a dying fish.

Wih his last two brain cells, he blurted out, "I'll bring Stripe later."

Tweek mentally facepalmed. What, why would he say that? "Cool." Craig said.

Tweek left and went to get Stripe. Well fuck.


	11. Chapter 10

'im going to the park with stripe'  
'do you want to come?'

'Yes. Ill bring spot.'

'cool see u there'

Tweek pocketed his phone after seeing Craig's text. He grabbed the cat leash from on top of the shoe rack. "Spot, walk time!"

The cat hurried up to him and chirped. She rubbed her cheeks on his legs, excited for a walk. "Sit." She sat, and he buckled the harness through her legs and over her back. He clipped the leash to the harness and opened the door to let her out.

Tweek walked with a leash in hand, Spot strolling beside him. Spot quite liked going on walks. Sometimes, when Spot sensed that Tweek was upset, she would bring the leash over to him. He usually didn't want to walk when upset, but he could never say no to those kitty eyes.

Spot sniffed a fire hydrant. She lifted her nose into the air, whiskers twitching.

"What is it, girl?" Tweek asked. She chirped in response.

A blue figure appears in the distance, along the same sidewalk. Tweek strolled towards Craig. He was holding Stripe in a little pet carrier. "Hey Craig."

"Hey honey." He bent down and stroked Spot's back. "Nice to see you, Spot. Let's go."

They crossed the road and walked to the park.

They reached the gates of the park. The summer sun was slightly obscured by the clouds above. Dog walkers and families milked about. Pigeons flapped their wings and clucked, enjoying some crumbs from a kid with throwing bread.

The two boys sat on the grass, under the young oak tree they always sat under. Craig crossed his legs and after freeing Stripe form the carrier, set him on his lap.

Spot and Stripe sniffed each other, noses bumping together. Spot gave him a lick on the face, making Stripe sneeze.

"Cute." Tweek said.

"Not as cute as you babe." Craig said.

Tweek smiled and pushed Craig's shoulder. "And you call me cheesy."

Stripe wiggled around in Craig's lap. He stopped at stared at Tweek, wheeking at him.

"Stripe wants you to hold him." Craig said.

"Sure." Craig lifted him by the front and butt and settled him on Tweek's lap. Stripe looked up at Tweek with large, beetle black eyes. Tweek rubbed his neck with his thumb and pointer finger, making Stripe rumble happily.

Spot had settled into Craig's lap, and he was stroking her back. She purred and closed her eyes, relaxing into him.

Stripe crawled around his lap and churtled. His button nose wiggled as he sniffed the area. "He's hungry." Tweek said.

Craig took a ziplock bag of greens and carrots out of his bag. He offered a carrot stick. He sniffed it before nibbling. He churtled gleefully.

Sometimes they liked to jokingly call Stripe their son. In a way, he was kind of their son. They both have custody of him and care for him together.

Now, they were going to have an actual human baby. Would Craig love it as much as he loves Stripe? In a few months, would they be doing the same thing they are doing now, but with a little kid instead?

After his meal, Stripe closed his eyes and settled into a little ball of puff on the crook of his leg. "Aww, he's sleeping." Tweek cooed.

"...cute." Craig said. They just sat there, admiring their adorable fur son. Tweek wondered how long Stripe's going to sleep. He's going to have to pee soon but he doesn't want to disturb him.

"Did you forget your coffee?" Craig asked, looking around for the thermos Tweek usually carried with him.

"I decided to stop drinking it." Tweek replied.

"Why?"

"The meth is bad for my health. I wanted to curb my addiction." Tweek replied.

Craig raised an eyebrow. "But you just stopped cold turkey?"

"I just want to be healthier."

"Tweek, for all the years I've known you you've been super dependent on coffee and meth, without caring about your health. And all of a sudden, you stop drinking coffee and you're trying to be healthy?" Craig said. Crap.

"What is the real reason you quit?" Craig implored.

"Like I said, I care about my health now." He said.

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Look Tweek, I've been trying to ask you about certain stuff but you keep avoiding them. During our talks on Skype, you were always anxious and you looked like hell, but you refused to talk about what was bothering you. You come back, avoiding coffee and meth, and have gained a ton of weight. Tweek," _oh shit._

"what the actual _fuck_ happened while I was gone?" Craig asked.

_Shit._ Shit shit shit he's been cornered. What's he supposed to say now? The tiny, only working brain cell in his head told him to tell him the truth. All the other broken ones, well, they all started screaming. His hands started to shake, and cold beads of sweat dripped down his neck. What's he going to say?

"Uhh, I-umm..." Tweek's tongue flopped around in his dry mouth. "It was an accident, I swear! The doctors said I could never have kids but they were wrong and- and..."

Craig placed his a hand on Tweek's. "Don't worry honey, just say it."

Tweek inhaled, and exhaled. He steeled himself. "I-I'm pregnant Craig."

Craig's eyes widened. The world seemed to stop, just the two of them at a standoff at the moment. Tweek's fingers started trembling. A lump formed in his throat as Craig paused.

Then, he pulled his hand away from Tweek's and stood up, carrying a still sleeping Stripe. He turned around and walked a few paces away. Spot skittered behind the oak tree, eyes wide and scared.

Tweek followed him. Cautiously, he put a trembling hand on Craig's shoulder. "Craig?"

"So it's true." he whispered.

Tweek head shot up. Goosebumps speckled on his arms. "What!? Clyde told you?"

He ran his hand through his hair, under his hat. He shook his head. "No, Token did."

Tweek reeled back. Token telling him? Why would he do that? Token himself was the one who swore everyone to scerecy for him. Was it just so he could tell him? But that doesn't matter now. He can get angry at Token later.

"You're upset." Tweek said.

Craig whorled around and faced him. "I just found out that you're pregnant of course I'm upset!" Stripe stirred in Tweek's lap, bleary eyes blinking. Tweek looked around, seeing if there's anyone within hearing distance.

"Not so loud!" Tweek hushed. He looked around. Good, no one is looking at them.

"Oh, you don't want anyone to know and yet you told our friends about-" Craig gestured vaguely at Tweek's stomach. "-this!?"

"They found out on their own!" Tweek retorted, shooting to his feet. Stripe begun to squeak in fear, skittering next to his shoe.

"So I'm the last person to fucking know? Well fuck me Tweek." He laughed but it sounded more like a strangled sob.

"That's what you did to me." Tweek replied.

"This is no time for joking Tweek! You're fucking pregnant!" Craig cried. "Like, REALLY pregnant. How long has it been? Three months?"

"I'm... five months along." Tweek answered reluctantly.

"FIVE MONTHS!?" Craig shouted.

"Shh!" Tweek shushed. He looked around, seeing if the other people in the park were listening. Good, no one's looking at them.

"It's been five months and you haven't told me?" He cried. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me enough?"

Tweek said. "I do trust you! I trust that we can do this together!"

"We're seventeen and going to be parents! Your parents are abusive and mine are fucking poor! We can't do this!"

"So you're not going to be there? You're not going to be there for our child? You're not going to love them?" Tweek said. Stripe woke up begun to squeal fearfully against Tweek's chest. He held him closer and stroked his neck.

"I love YOU Tweek! I want to be there for YOU." Craig said, stepping towards Tweek. Tweek stood up.

"Then you have to be there for our baby too." He petted Stripe, trying to calm his fearful cries. Craig paused and looked around before his eyes landed on Stripe.

"I will!" He said defiantly. "I'm not leaving you... or the baby."

"Then why are you angry?!" Tweek shouted.

"Give me a break Tweek! I just found out that you're pregnant! I... fuck." Craig choked out a sob. Tweek froze. Is he...

Water warm spilt from his eyes, running down his cheeks. A dam breaking in him, spilling everything. Craig sniffled and covered his face with his hands. He turned around and wiped furiously against his eyes, as if to erase the tears that poured freely.

"I'm sorry honey. I've failed you. I wasn't there for you. I should've been. I've failed and we have to deal with the consequences now." Craig murmured, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't be sorry. *_I'm_* sorry. I should've told you sooner. I was just so scared, y'know? I love you and I was just too afraid of losing you." Tweek said.

Tweek took his shoulders and gazed at him with firmness. "I promise, we'll get through this."

Craig nodded. They just sat there, side by side. Stripe stopped shaking. Tweek cradled the little fur bundle and put him back in his cage. Poor guy. He shouldn't have seen that.

Tweek picked at the grass. Everything was quiet, save for the wind that blew their hair around. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Craig slowly placed his hand over Tweek's. He was still furiously wiping tears away with his other hand, eyes puffy and slightly red.

At least they're in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek finally told Craig! :o


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig go to the doctor.

"NooOOooOOOOooo!!! Not the doctor! Anything but the doctor!" Tweek howled, clinging to the stairs handrail for his dear life.

"Tweek, we agreed to this." Craig said, exasperated. Craig had tried prying him off, but that boxing practice really strengthened Tweek's arms. Craig sighed.

He bent over next to Tweek. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Instantly, Tweek felt a twinge of anxiety. "Tweek, this is serious. We need to see the doctor. There could be something wrong with the baby."

"AAAH!" Tweek screamed, hugging the handrail tighter.

"If you don't see the doctor, you wouldn't know that there's something wrong with it. You need to see the doctor Tweek. Do it for the baby." Craig said.

"AHHH!" Tweek yelled. He's right! He disentagled his limbs from handrails and leapt to his feet. His hands grabbed his head as dozens of what ifs flooded his mind.

Craig took his arm in a steel grip, making sure he couldn't escape. They clambered into Craig's beat up sedan and drove to Hell's Pass hospital. Soon, they were sitting in the waiting room.

Craig was filling out the sheet to make an appointment. Now, Tweek was holding on to Craig's arm, shaking like a leaf in a thunder storm.

A cold sweat dripped down his neck. Everything felt uncomfortable. The other people gave him strange looks, but they weren't exactly okay themselves. One had a bloody, broken arm and is sobbing, another had a fiery rash that covered half of his body, another had gangrene on her fingers.

What if he does get infected by one of these people? Then he would get sick and need to be hospitalized and the doctors will stick needes into him and they will do surgery on him and he'll wake up during the surgery and they'll put more needles and HE WILL DIE!

"Nghhh..." Tweek groaned. Craig looked at him, concerned. He kissed his temple and rubbed his back.

"Calm down honey, stress can't be good for the baby." he said. Oh God, the baby! What if something is wrong with the baby? What if it's dead? What if it is just a tumor and not an actual baby?

Tweek shook even more violently. Craig looked over to Tweek. He frowned. "Babe, you will be fine, I promise."

"Tweek... Tweak?" The woman at the register called.

"Here." Craig said. The woman led them down the hall to an office. They opened the door to find a woman with jet black hair sitting behind a table. She was tall and strangely rectangular. There was something familiar about her, like he had seen her before. She gestured to the chairs by the table.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Towers. Is this Tweek Tweak?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes..." Tweek said, taking a seat.

"I'm his boyfriend." answered Craig, also taking a seat.

"Hello, Tweek. How are you feeling?" She said with a calm smile.

"Ngghhh... not... g-good..." he replied.

"Not good? How so?" She asked, taking out a clipboard.

"Doc... tors..." Tweek said, through gritted teeth.

"Ah, don't worry Tweek, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" she asked, in a calm and soothing voice. Tweek nodded.

Dr. Towers inquired about his medical history. She asked him about his lifestyle and diet. Basically, the important stuff. She was very gentle, and spoke in a very soft and soothing voice, which eased Tweek's nerves a bit.

"It seems that you're six months along." she said.

"Six? He doesn't look like it." Craig said.

"That's normal for the first time. Especially for athletes. Tweek, do you so sports?"

"I practice boxing." he said.

"That could be it. Boxing could hurt the baby, so try to avoid that. But a little bit of excercise is good, so perhaps try some walking." she said.

"Okay."

"Well, it seems that you're doing fine. But I'll need you to change your diet." Dr. Towers said, with a sour face. "Your diet is very... unsatisfactory."

"How so?" Tweek asked.

"Well, I think it would be best if you stopped eating junk foods and start eating healthy instead. You also said that you're still trying to lessen your caffeine intake and curb your meth addiction. It would be better for the baby to cut those out of your diet slowly. Methaphetamine can hinder fetal development quite drastically."

"Ack!" Tweek yelped. What if the baby's deformed? What if it can't survive?

"We're going to have to do some checkups and tests to make sure that the baby's healthy."

"N-needles!" Tweek said.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." Dr. Kowalski said with a smile. Tweek almost believed her. _Almost._

She took him to another room to get some blood tests done. Craig and a few nurses had to physically restrain him as they extracted his blood. He had to get some other tests done, and needed a physical examination which he hated. He hated it so much. He was shaking by the time he was finished.

Tweek clung to Craig's arm like a koala. They were following Dr. Towers through the hospital.

"It'll be alright, Tweek." Craig said, stroking his hair.

They went to the ultrasound room. He removed his sweater. He tried to unbutton his shirt but his fingers shook too violently. He gritted his teeth as his fingers slipped past his buttons. "Nngghhh..."

"Here honey, let me help you." Craig said. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his bump. He looked away, face hot.

He lied down on the long chair. Craig took his hand in his. A cool gel was placed on his abdomen, making him yelp in suprise. Dr. Towers apologized and held a wand like machine against it. She moved it around, as if to look for something.

The dark screen above showed some white specks. Lines of gray and black showed. After a while, it began to form a pattern. A gray figure shaped like an infant.

"Is that-"

"Yes, Tweek, that's the baby." Dr. Towers said.

Tweek was speechless. Even though he knew that he's going to have a baby, it became far more apparent now. It had arms, legs, fingers, toes. It was real. Their heart was beating. It's alive.

Something changed inside of Tweek. This is someone else. Another being, created from him and Craig. It had life. It had a purpose. He has a purpose now.

"It seems that your child is healthy. There doesn't appear to be any defects or risks. It's heart beat is strong and healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

Tweek doesn't care about the sex, but it would be nice to know. He wants to know as much about his child as possible. "Yes, please."

"It's a boy."

"C-Craig that's our son." Tweek said.

Craig's eyes were wide. He had an awestruck look on his face, something Tweek has never seen. His hands squeezed Tweek's. The green of his eyes gleamed. "Yeah. I'm really happy Tweek." He looked back at Tweek, a soft smile on his lips.

"Me too." He felt his smile up to his eyes, which blurred with tears. Craig brought his knuckles to his lips and rubbed the back of his hand.

Pride filled Tweek's heart. All this has been hard and will get harder, but he can forget that now. He has a reason to do this. For his son.

The blood and other tests came back. All healthy.

He was prescribed some vitamins and a change of diet. He was also given pictures of the ultrasound. They paid for the appointment and left the office.

"We just need the vitamins." Tweek said, holding the prescription. The hospital had a pharmacy inside, so they simply went there. They went up to the pharmacist and showed him the prescription. He quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Why would you boys need neonatal vitamins?" The pharmacist asked.

"Um..."

"My boyfriend here knocked me up, now I'm a pregnant teenager." Craig said, tilting his head towards Tweek.

The cashier gave him a questioning look. His eyes glanced Craig up and down, looking for any sign of femininity. "Uhh, alright then." He went to the back. He came back a minute later with a bottle of pills. "Here's your vitamins, er, ma'am."

The very confused cashier packed the pills in a small paper bag. They paid for the pills and left the pharmacy. Once he was sure that the pharmacist can't see them, Tweek shook Craig's arm.

"Dude! Why'd you say that?" Tweek said.

"Why not? Did you see the look on his face? He looked so confused." Craig snickered.

"Pfft, you asshole." Tweek said with a grin.

They got into the truck again. Craig turned on the ignition and drove on the road, Tweek in the passenger's seat. He took out the pictures from the brown envelope.

He couldn't stop staring at the pictures. He has practically memorized the baby's features. Eyes, heart, face. He bets he's going to look like Craig. He hopes he looks like Craig. He hopes the baby will also look like him too.

He will take care of this kid. He will do his best to give him the best life possible.

"Craig, do you think he'll look like you?" Tweek asked.

"I think he'll look more like you babe." Craig assured.

"I think he has your nose, Craig." Tweek said, showing the picture to him and pointing at its nose.

"I hope he has your face. You're too damn cute." Craig said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed Tweek's cheek, making him giggle. Tweek paused.

"Craig... do you think we could make good parents?" Tweek asked.

Craig was silent for a minute, his eyes glued to the road. "I don't know, honey."

Tweek thinks Craig would be a good father. He could see it in the way he plays with Stripe, the way he cares for small animals and how he comforts Tweek. He puts them above him and doesn't rest until they're safe. He's incredibly patient and gentle, though he would never show that to anyone but Tweek.

"You'll make a really good dad." Tweek said.

Craig raised his eyebrows. He looked at him, surprised. "You think so?"

"Yes. I know that you'll do a great job."

Craig was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, "Thank you."

"I really want to be able to give this kid the best life. I want him to become better than me, y'know?" Tweek said. "I really don't want to end up like my parents."

"You won't. You're nothing like them, Tweek. We'll do our best to take care of him. He'll be great, he'll be himself." Craig said.

"Thank you." Tweek said. "You know, I had this weird dream where you were the one pregnant instead of me."

"Oh?"

"The pregnancy was high risk though. Like, you had to take a lot of pills and such because of all the complications. It ended on a happy note though. The baby was a girl and you got to name her." Tweek said.

"What did I name her?" Craig asked.

"Her last name was Tweak-Tucker."

"Tweak-Tucker?"

"Yeah. The kid has a little of both of us, including our last names." Tweek said.

"Tweak-Tucker..." a small smile graced Craig's features. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back and not dead! Sorry for not posting in a while. I kind of forgot to post this story when some stuff happened in my personal life. But now I'm here so I'll be posting this again once or twice a week! Stay safe peeps!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long summer, Tweek and Craig prepare for the first day of school.

School started again. The sun had barely risen over the horizon when the ringing of his alarm struck. But he had been awake for hours before then, staring at the ceiling, so ha! Fuck you alarm! 

Tweek had already packed his stuff and a bunch of extra stuff that he might need but probably won't. He made multiple pre-made breakfasts last night so he wouldn't be late for school if he woke too late. Tweek ate a pack and drank some decaf. He's not supposed to drink it, but today was the first day of school, and he's scared as hell. It's just a one time thing, he swears.

He left the extras for his parents, who were still getting dressed. He looked at his watch.

6:10 am

Class doesn't start until 8. Huh. He'll just meet Craig at his house, like they planned. He hoisted his heavy backpack on his shoulders and left.

He headed to his boyfriend's house. He stepped up to the door, about to knock. He hesitated. Is it too early? Craig is a late sleeper, so he's probably still asleep. But he always comes here early, even during the early AMs. He turned away, about to wait on the porch.

The door creaked behind him. He turned to see Mrs. Tucker at the door. "Good morning Tweek. You don't have to wait, come in."

"W-what? How'd you know?" Tweek asked.

"You do this every first day of school Tweek. And I saw you out the window." She replied. She let him in. "Craig is still sleeping. Go sit on one of the dining chairs."

He sat on the chair he usually sits on when he's here. His hands shook as he clutched his thermos. He chugged it's contents. It's filled with tea now, but it doesn't give him the hit coffee does. Craig went downstairs, wearing nothing but alien patterned boxers and a blue hoodie. His normally neat hair was wild, similar to Tweek's. Pillow creases lined his groggy face. His eyes landed on Tweek, barely registering him.

"Hey Tweek."

"Craig, put on some proper clothes, or else you're not getting any pancakes." Mrs. Tucker called, flipping a pancake onto a plate. Craig trudged back upstairs.

"Here Tweek, have some pancakes." She said, placing a plate of two pancakes before him.

"O-oh, thanks M-Mrs. Tucker, but I already ate breakfast." He said.

"But you're eating for two now. My grandchild needs his or her energy." She replied.

Tweek jumped in his seat, gripping the dining chair. "C-Craig told y-you!?"

"Of course."

Tweek waited for a moment for her to continue. When she didn't, he said, "Well? W-what do you think?"

"I... I don't understand. Craig said that you're a boy but you were born with a different anatomy? He said you are intersex? And that it should've been impossible due to your anatomy?"

"T-that's true."

"Oh." She poured more pancake batter into the frying pan. It let out a sizzle.

"W-we never meant for this to happen, Mrs. Tucker. W-we always used protection and-"

"I know. Craig already said that." she said. She prodded the frying pan with a spatula. "I don't think you should be having children so early. You should've been more careful."

Tweek felt shame rise to his face. Mrs. Tucker continued, "But I'm sure there was a reason for making you concieve. If it should've been impossible, maybe this was something sent by God. I know what it's like to become a parent and I just want to be there for you, my son, and his unborn child."

"Just remember: this won't be easy. Being a parent is hard, and it demands everything from you. Especially since you and Craig are both so young. I will do my best to support you, but ultimately, this is your and Craig's child. Take care." Mrs. Tucker said.

"I'll... d-do my best." Tweek said.

Tweek tapped the edge of his plate. "B-but, y-you're not gonna tell anyone, r-right?"

"Only if you're comfortable with that." She replied. He sighed in relief.

He held a hand to his abdomen and his lips curled into a smile. His baby will have supportive grandparents. Maybe he and Craig could truly have a happy family.

"I'm going to be an aunt."

"Augh!" Tweek whorled around. A thirteen year old girl with strawberry blonde pigtails stood behind him. She was fully dressed. She wore a poker face, but her eyes gleamed. They were glued to Tweek's noticable stomach.

"Can I feel it?" Her voice was monotone, just like her brother's. Yet, and edge of glee touched her words. Like coffee flavored with a hint of sugar.

Tweek was anxious, but this is Craig's sister. She's going to be a part of his baby's life. "S-sure..." he replied.

She put her hands on his stomach, trying to feel for something. Her face remained neutral, but her eyes sparkled. "Finally, something good came out of Craig's fuckery. I bet it's going to be a girl."

"It's a boy."

"Aww. The next one better be a girl." She said. 

"Stop scaring him Tricia." Craig said. He was neater now. He wore his usual hat and jeans, but kept the hoodie.

"You fuckboy, Craig." Tricia said.

"Asshole." He replied. She flipped him off, and he returned it.

"Kids, you have school now. Eat before you're late." The two Tuckers took their seats. Tricia poured maple syrup over her pancakes. Craig never ate his pancakes with any syrup. He simply ate it plain, for some reason that Tweek couldn't comprehend. Tweek, on the other hand, drowned in pancakes in syrup. Sugar gave him a similar high that caffeine does, though not as strong.

They finished their breakfasts. Tweek used the toilet after eating.

He passed Thomas Tucker on the way. Thomas looked down at his belly and frowned. He shook his head and left, muttering, "Fucking hell, this can't be..."

When he finished using the toilet, Craig had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Tweek took up his own, heavier backpack. Craig knit his brows. "Why is your bag so full?"

"For school." Tweek replied.

"You filled it with extra stuff again, didn't you?" Tweek bowed his head in shame. Craig dropped his bag. "Let's see your bag."

"I can carry it." Tweek said. The backpack weighed him down.

"Yes, you can but it could hurt you."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak. I can still carry heavy stuff."

"It's not because you're pregnant, it's because that bag weighs like, fifty pounds. I doubt it would be healthy for ANYONE to carry such a heavy bag around for nine hours. It's going to hurt your back. Just let me empty it for you." he said.

Tweek sighed. He removed the heavy bag and set it on the floor. Craig unzipped it and checked it's contents. He took out four calculators. "Why?"

"I-I was afraid that one might break. A-and if that one breaks, there's another one. And another. And another."

Craig set the calculators aside. He took out the box of condoms that Kenny had given him months ago. Tweek's face instantly went warm. Craig simply looked at him. "Dude."

"AHHH! I brought it in case we somehow have sex in school!" Tweek said, covering his face with his hands.

Craig proceeded to empty the bag. He removed a lot of stuff and put the rest back in. "I can bring the stuff back on the way home."

"B-but what if I need those extra c-calculators," Tweek said.

"You won't, trust me. The only thing it will be used for is when some classmate forgets their calculator and you'll have to lend your extra. They probably won't give it back." Craig said. 

He weighed the bag with his arm. He gave it to Tweek. It was much lighter now, and doen't strain his back. Tweek looked at the pile of extra stuff. A sliver of worry creeped into his heart. But as Craig said, he probably won't need it. "Thanks Craig. Let's go."

Craig took Tweek's hand and they headed to the door. They waved goodbye to Mrs. Tucker and went on their way.  
  
"Tricia really wanted to be an aunt. I've never seen her so excited." Craig said.

"W-won't Tricia want to tell her friends?" Tweek asked.

"Nah, she's suprisingly good at keeping her mouth shut. Trust me." Craig replied.

Tweek's hand rested on his stomach. He could feel the baby's tiny kicks against his palm. It was a little ticklish sometimes.

Craig took notice of his hand. He stared, making Tweek feel a little self conscious. "H-he's kicking."

"Can I feel?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah, go ahead." Tweek said. He's never let anyone touch it, even his parents. He felt a little nervous, especially since they're out in public. But no one's around, so it isn't much of a deal.

Craig gently placed his hands around the bump. He held it like as if it were an egg, as if he may break it by holding it wrong. The baby, as if sensing this new prescence, became active. His eyes widened as it moved beneath his fingertips. "Whoa."

He stayed that way for a while, and reluctantly let go. He was smiling the whole way back. Tweek has never seen Craig look so happy about the baby. He knows that Craig didn't feel too good about it initially. But seeing him now, it felt right. They will be a family. And he feels good about that. Like the doctor said, this was a one in a million chance. And although he would've like to have a child at another time, he's thankful that he could have this opportunity to start a family with the one he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, new chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek tells his parents about his pregnancy. It doesn't go well.

Today is the day. Today, Tweek tells his parents. It can't be too hard, right?

The sound of the car engine backing into the garage. Tweek shot to his feet. Oh God, they're here they're here-

The shuddering stopped. Tweek opened the front door and let his parents in. "M-Mom! Dad! Hi!"

"Oh! Hello dear." his mother said, entering the house. She saw Craig. "Nice to see you Craig."

"Craig, my homosexual future son in law!" Dad exclaimed with a grin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, Tweek and I would like to have a word with you." Craig said, gesturing to the living room table.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Mom asked.

"Please don't tell me that you broke up." Dad said. He looked mortified at the idea.

"No, we didn't. Sit down." Craig said, gesturing to the couch across from him. 

Tweek prepared some coffee. Strong and plain, just how they liked it. He prepped himself some tea, and Craig some Irish coffee. He served the drinks to them, and the cupcakes.

"Wow, this is quite the preparation. Is it a special occaision?" Mom asked.

"N-no, we j-just wanted to talk." Tweek said.

"About what?" Dad asked.

Tweek took a deep breath. Okay, just tell him. It isn't that hard. Just tell him.

This is the perfect time to tell them. He prepared all this to tell them. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-uhhh..." his tongue turned into melted lead. Suddedly, he forgot what he was going to say.

Craig tapped his knee and gave him a supportive smile. He only has one shot. He cleared his throat.

"Is this about you getting fat?" His father blurted out. His mother slapped his arm and scolded him. 

"Oh my God, Richard, shut up. Can't you see that he's trying to say something?" Mom said. Dad quieted. "Go on honey, tell us."

"I... " he said, in a barely audible voice. "...I'm pregnant."

"What's that, dear?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" he shouted. He looked to his lap, his eyes watering. His fists curled.

"That... explains a lot." Dad said, taking a sip from his coffee.

No one spoke. Tweek just sat there, fists curled, about to cry. Then mom said "How are you sure?"

He fished for his wallet and found the ultrasound images. He took them out and placed them on the coffee table towards his parents. They stared at the pictures with wide eyes as the realization set in. She asked, "How long have you known?"

"...t-three or more m-months." Tweek murmured, shame hot on his face.

"And you've only told us now?" she asked. Tweek nodded, still not looking up.

"How is this possible? Didn't the doctors say that you could never have children?" she said.

"They were wrong." 

"A pregnant teenager can't be good for the business. We're gonna get a bad rep." Dad said to Mom. He turned to Tweek. "You think you could still abort it?"

"No, I'm already six months along." he replied, miffed.

"Shoot. You should've told us earlier,"

"What w-would change if you k-knew earlier?" Tweek asked.

"We could help you. We're your parents, we know what you need."

"You don't know anything!" Tweek exploded, standing up from the couch. "Y-you've spent years feeding me drugs, w-wasting my life on child l-labor and n-neglecting me!"

"We take care of you! We sent you to therapy and taught you how to live! We taught you how to brew the Tweek Bros Coffee!" Dad yelled, also standing up.

"And look how that turned out. L-look at me! Do I look like the product of g-good parenting!?" Tweek shouted, gesturing at himself.

"Don't lecture us about parenting, you're seventeen! You're a child going to raise a child!"

"Well, I'm sure I could r-raise a child way better than you did! GAH!" Tweek shouted.

He stormed off into his room and locked the door. He sat in his bed, his knees to his chest. Well, tried to. His knees have difficulty reaching his chest now. Crap. He stretched out his legs and lay on his back on the bed. He took his fidget spinners out of his drawer and stuck them to his fingers. He let them spin, letting the comforting feeling flow though him.

It calmed him down slightly. But not by much.

"Ack! Why d-do I feel this way!?" he screetched, tossed the fidget spinners away and tugged at the fabric of his pants. His molars ground against one another, the friction sounding like rolling boulders inside his head.

A knocking came from the door. "Tweek?" came Craig's voice.

Tweek got off of his bed and unlocked the door. Craig was holding a warm cup of tea in one hand, Spot in another. "The tea's for you."

Tweek let him in and locked the door. He sat on the bed and Tweek sat next to him. Spot hopped on his lap and rubbed her head against him. Tweek sipped the tea, soft and warm down his throat. He twitched.

"How do you feel?"

"Pissed as hell! Those a-assholes think that they control m-me and what I do? This is MY fucking life. T-they have nev-ver helped me! When I was h-hurting myself, they never stopped me. They never c-cared! They only care a-about their s-stupid business and what others th-think. You know what I-I think? Fuck them! F-fuck what they think! I can t-take care of myself!" He paused his rambling. "What am I t-thinking?! I can't take c-care of mys-self! I'm sevent-teen and I still live with them!" Tweek said, catching his breath.

"Breathe Tweek." Craig said. Tweek inhaled deeply, held it, then exhaled. He repeated each breath, releasing tension each time. The twist in his muscles eased, and he released his grip from his pants. His body is still shaking, but it's better. 

Tears slipped from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Craig, putting his head on his shoulder. Craig angled himself to hug his waist. He rubbed his back as he sobbed.

"T-those fucking assholes..." he sniffed. 

"Would you like to do something to calm you down?" Craig asked.

"Let's watch a movie, any movie."

"Alright then." Craig took their laptop hidden in the closet and turned it on. They turned on The Lion King. They watched it before, but it was a favorite of Tweek's. They sat side by side, cuddling. Spot lay on Tweek's lap, purring as he ran his trembling fingers through a sea of softness.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig takes Tweek to the amusement park.

The glassy face looked up at him with tired eyes. The shadows under his eyes contrasted greatly with the blue yellow of his irises. Tweek frowned and rubbed his eyes, one hand still wiping the glass tabletop with a rag. He looked around the cafe. Some customers were here, drinking coffee while doing something. There will be more soon, most people are at church in this hour.

He went to the kitchen to dispose of his rag. Dad came and handed him a tray with coffee and a muffin. "To table two." He left without looking at him. Tweek gritted his teeth.

He went to table two and set the tray on the nice lady's table. She thanked him and he left. He went to collect another order.

"W-welcome to Tweak Bros- oh, hey Craig. S-skipping church again?" Tweek asked.

"Yup. I'm going to take you to the amusement park." he said.

"B-but I'm still on my shift!" Tweek exclaimed, taken aback.

"Honey, your parents overwork you. And they're assholes. Don't you want to defy their orders this once?" Craig said. Tweek looked behind him at the kitchen door, behind which his parents work.

"I don't know... they won't be happy." Tweek said, fiddling with the ribbon of his apron.

"You've been upset since the argument with them babe. I really want you to be happy. Fuck your parents. And maybe defying their order can be your first step to regaining control over yourself." Craig suggested.

"I g-guess you're right." Tweek untied his apron and threw it across the cash register, grinning "Let's go before they see us."

Craig took Tweek's hand and smiled. He led him out of the cafe and into the morning light. Cars zipped past them as they walked. Tweek was excited but anxious. What will happen to the cafe when he's gone? Fuck that, he's supposed to be having fun!

After some time, they arrived at the amusement park. It was crowded during Sundays. Tweek tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand as they made it past the smelly, food eating people.

Tney got some cotton candy first. Tweek didn't have any breakfast this morning, so food is a must.

"So Tweek, what ride would you like to try first?" Craig asked. Tweek looked around. The brightly colored rides stood out fron the sea of people like islands. Screaming from the roller coaster. Nope, definitely not. He looked up to find a great big wheel slowly turning.

Tweek pointed to the sky. "F-ferris wheel."

They got in line with the others. The line moved quickly; and it was their turn in no time. Craig paid for the ride and they sat in the carrige opposite to each other.

People, rides, and houses shrunk as they rose. They're above the ground. A twinge of anxiety twisted in his stomach. Or maybe that was the baby, he's not sure.

No, don't think about the height. Only fun-ness. Tweek munched on his cotton candy. It's unhealthy, but sugar give him a nice high, especially since he can't drink coffee anymore.

Craig leaned backwards and stared outside. He pointed. "Look, there's school."

Tweek leaned closer to the glass in the direction Craig was pointing. A big yellow building was there. South Park High School. Craig flipped the bird at it. "Fuck school."

The world was so small beneath him. Just Tweek and Craig, two normal guys having fun. And it was all ruined when he looked directly down.

He felt as if his eyes dropped from the moon straight to the Earth. He was so far from the ground. The carrige could break and he would fall straight down. He would die, no doubt. Craig would die too, and it would be all his fault because he wanted to ride the ferris wheel.

Tweek skittered to the center of his seat and avoided the windows. His nails dug into the seat.

"Oh, uh Tweek, here," Craig took his hand and placed a fidget spinner in his palm. "Use this."

Tweek spun it around his finger. His body eased and his anxiety ebbed away. "Nghh... thanks."

The wheel went down. They got off the carrige and back to the park. That was... okay? Could be better?

They took a few more rides. None of them were really fun. Usually he loved going to the amusement park. Maybe he just isn't feeling it.

"Maybe we should just take a break." Craig said.

"Agreed." The two found an empty bench and sat. Tweek rested his aching joints and ate some corndogs.

"I'm not sure if that's healthy for our baby." Craig said.

"Shhh! Th-they might hear you!" Tweek shushed, looking around at the other amusement park-goers.

"Okay, jeez. Just worried for the baby, that's all." Craig said. He sipped his smoothie and stared into the distance.

Tweek still ate his corndogs. His appetite is voracious, and he spend his now very scarce amount of money on them. He is NOT going to waste them.

People hurried past them, their footsteps in quick sucession. More people started passing the same way. It was odd how they were all going in the same direction.

Stan and Kyle ran that way. Tweek stood and stopped them "D-dude, what's happening?"

"Cartman got a hold of the American missles! He's demanding that the amusement park make all their food free!" Kyle said.

"Free food. Sounds like a good proposition." Tweek said.

"No, you don't understand! He's going to nuke the park if they don't give into his demands!" Stan said. He and Kyle hurried away.

"Holy shit Craig, we gotta see this!" Tweek said. Craig's face remained neutral as Tweek grabbed his wrist and dragged him to where everyone else is going. A crowd formed around the DropOff Tower ride. It was a tall tower, with a seat at the top. Eric Cartman stood at the seat, holding a microphone. 

"Amusement parks are nothing without food! If us, the people don't get the food we need, then why have an amusement park? We're all fucking poor here, so we can't pay for it. If no one can have the food, then why have an amusement park?" Cartman said through the mic.

"Make amusment park food free!" Cartman chanted.

"Make amusement park food free!" some of the crowd chanted. "Make it free! Make it free!"

"Cartman, you fucking fatass get down from there!" Kyle screetched from the front, waving his fist.

"Fuck you Kyle, these people need affordable food. Now who's with me?" Cartman said. The crowd screamed.

"The p-people are actually r-rooting f-for him!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck. Let's go Tweek, which ride do you want to try next?" Craig said, pulling Tweek away from the scene.

"B-but Cartman-"

"Is an asshole, yes. Now which one would you like to try?"

Tweek was shaking. Cartman is going to nuke them all! He looked around. Okay, something calming, yeah. His eyes landed on the Tunnel of Love. Cheesy, but at least it's not scary.

"T-tunnel of Love."

"Okay honey, let's go." They paid for the tickets and hopped into the swan shaped boat. The boat went forward into the dimly lit tunnel. Pink and red hearts peppered the walls. A cupid hung on a string so thin, it looked as if it were to fall any time. Doves that looked more like chickens decorated the tunnel.

Tweek looked over the edge of the boat. A used condom floated in the water. His nose wrinkled and he pulled himself back into the boat.

"Are we supposed to make out or something?" Craig asked, staring at the images of kissing couples on the walls. There were even a few Tweek x Craig pieces.

"Have s-sex maybe. There's a condom in the w-water." Tweek pointed at the bright orange condom.

"Oh, gross." Craig said. They lapsed into silence once again. Tweek was alone with his thoughts again. This is a tunnel. He couldn't see the outside. Anything could be happening outside and he wouldn't know. 

"What if C-Cartman nukes this ride?" Tweek thought aloud.

"He'd probably nuke the ferris wheel first, it's way more popular than this ride." Craig reasoned.

"But he m-might still nuke this ride and we wouldn't know!" Tweek said, his muscles tensing.

"No he won't."

"He might! W-we could die right now and we w-wouldn't know! The n-nuke could be c-coming right at us now!" Tweek screetched, shaking, his heart thumping like a rabbit running from a fox.

"Uh, Tweek, calm down-"

"We're g-gonna die Craig!"

"No we won't!" Craig shouted. Tweek begun to shake violently and grab his hair. The boat shuddered to a stop as light filled the tunnel. The boys looked up and found themselves at the end. A few parkgoers were staring at them.

Tweek quickly got out of the boat and scurried away. He counted his breaths. Deep breaths, not shallow. Craig came over.

"Tweek..." Craig said.

The Earth shook with a boom. A strong wind hit, and the screaming began. Tweek looked behind him and saw the roller coaster completely demolished. Charred metal crackled and fell to the ground, fire burning all around. People begun to run away, looking for loved ones.

It was just like the time the North Koreans were after him.

"Oh, it's getting bombed again." Craig said, simply staring at the flames. The fire danced in the green reflection of his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT CRAIG WE GOTTA GO WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tweek shouted, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him away. Craig started to run too, and they sprinted to the gate. Oh god, they're gonna die. They forced their way past other people and outside the park. Once they were out of range of the park, Tweek kept on running. But Craig stopped him.

"We're safe now, Tweek. None of the bombs exploding in that park will hurt us." Craig assured, gasping for breath.

Tweek hunched over, hands on his knees as he gulped up much needed air. The world swam. Craig was also catching his breath, though not as much as Tweek.

"H-holy shit, d-did _gasp_ did you see t-that?" Tweek said.

"Yes, yes I did. Are you okay?" Craig said, checking on Tweek. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Holy shit, we could've died... we could've died..." Tweek gasped. He grabbed onto his arm, still shaking like a leaf. Craig walked him to the closest bench and they sat. Tweek took out his fidget spinner and spun it for a few minutes. They sat there as it spun, letting Tweek calm.

"I should've never said yes to going t-to the amusement park. Mom and Dad are g-gonna kill me. As if I weren't d-dead enough." Tweek said, rubbing his arms. "Why did you even skip church anyways?"

"I wanted to start early so there's be less crowds." Craig said. He knew that crowds make Tweek anxious.

"Yeah, y-you should've s-stayed in ch-church." Tweek said. He switched the fidget spinner to his left hand and, with a flick of his right hand, spun it. He sighed. "Man, this s-sucks. It's like the universe is w-working against me."

Craig looked at him. "Dude. I've been trying this past week to make you feel better and yet you say everything is against you."

"Then j-just don't try."

"Don't try? Tweek, you've been stressed and anxious all week. I'm worried about you." Craig said.

"Well, I don't feel better. I just feel stressed and tired, of all this!" Tweek said, pointing in the direction of the nuked amusement park. A mushroom cloud floated above it.

"Me too! I'm stressed and tired because I'm tired of trying to make you happy!" Craig said. "I'm tired of seeing you upset!"

"Then l-let me be alone!" Tweek shouted.

"Maybe I will." Craig shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked away. Tweek watched as he walked down the sidewalk without looking back. Tweek put his head in his hands. Is this what his life has fallen into?

He waited for a few minutes, making sure Craig is gone. When sure, he sat up and walked down the same sidewalk, back to his subdivision and house, alone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricia visits Tweek.

Tweek is officially grounded.

Since his last encounter with Craig, his parents have been extra salty. They gave him a lecture on work ethics and made him stay in the house. He never left the house much anyways due to his crippling anxiety, so ha! Take that Mom and Dad!

Sometimes, when his parents think he's not there, he could hear them talking. He would hide behind the corner of the stairs and listen to them.

"It's good that our son is a homosexual, it makes us inclusive parents. But a pregnant teenager? We would look like terrible parents! How could we let him do something so reckless?" Dad said, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"They don't have to know. He's done a pretty good job at hiding it, especially since everyone sees him as male. We could just give the child up for adoption when the time comes." Mom said, wiping down the dining table.

"Or maybe we could pretend that we adopted it! We could say that it was a poor infant found in some sewer and that we took it in out of compassion! That would really raise our shop's rep." Dad said, doing the jazz hands.

"Do we really have the energy to care for another person in this house, Richard?" Mom asked, exhaling. "Tweek has school and work, and we're always working."

"We could ask Craig. He's still with Tweek, so it seems he'll be there for their child." Dad said. He heard him stand up, and his footsteps echoed. Fear creeped up Tweek's spine, and he hurried away and into his bedroom. It's unlikely that they knew he was there, but he could never be too cautious.

They want to put his kid up for adoption? Unsuprising, since they literally almost sold him to slavery. They care so damn much about what other parents think. In fact, Dad only liked him for being a homosexual because it makes him seem all modern and cool and accepting. Other than that, he really doesn't care.

Why can't his parents just try to be supportive and think of him like other parents do? Why do they always have to think of a way they could benefit from this? Did they have him just so they could use him as child labor? Wait no, he already knows. He was an accident when Mom's birth control didn't work. They say it wasn't an accident because the universe made it so that he was fated to exist. Fuck them and their fancy words, he was an accident.

His son was an accident too. Even though he thought he was infertile, he and Craig would always use a condom. The only time he thinks they didn't use protection was that time they woke up in Bebe's party completely nude and hungover. Even then, it was a one in a million shot. And yet it happened.

Perhaps it wasn't just an accident. Fate.

There was a squirm just below his bellybutton. He rubbed it tenderly. "Don't worry, I won't let grandma and grandpa put you up for adoption."

Grandma and grandpa. Huh. He must be really getting into this parenting thing. The baby continued to squirm under his hand, as if trying to encourage the motion.

"Tweek, there's someone who wants to see you!" Mom called from downstairs. Who could it be? It can't be Craig; Mom usually just lets him in without telling him. It could be a murderer.

"In a minute!" Tweek shouted. He continued to rub the same area with his thumb to calm him down. It didn't relent. He gave up.

He descended down the stairs and into the living room. There, a girl in carrot orange ponytails say on the couch, drinking a mug of coffee.

"T-Tricia? What are you d-doing here?" 

"I came to see you. My asshole brother upset you." Tricia replied. She sipped her coffee. "Also, this coffee tastes like sewer water."

"N-no, he didn't upset me, we just h-had an argument." Tweek said.

"Just the same. Craig won't tell me." Tricia said. She propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"No, he w-was just t-trying to cheer me up. We just, sort of got frustrated and snapped." Tweek said. Tricia gave him a questioning look. "Mom and Dad aren't very supportive." He sat next to her.

"So your parents are assholes?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Tweek said. "They want to put the b-baby up for a-adoption."

"Assholes." Tricia said.

"Not too loud, t-they might hear you." Tweek said in a low voice, pointing his thumb to the kitchen. Tricia showed her middle finger to that direction.

"Then let's talk somewhere else." Tricia said. Tweek suggested they go to his room, and she agreed. Tricia took her mug and they ascended the stairs and into Tweek's room. He closed the door.

"Mrrrooowww?" a curious chirp from Spot in her usual spot at the end of the bed. She stretched and waltzed up to the guest.

"Spot!" Tricia bent down to scratch her behind the ear, making her rumble with glee. She proceeded to rub her body against her legs. Tricia sat on the floor, legs stretched, and petted her. 

"Craig's so unlucky that he doesn't get to see Spot. She's the best." Tricia said. Spot mewled in response. She curled up next to her leg, using her thigh as a pillow.

"H-he could still come h-here." he said.

"But he won't. Coward." Tricia said.

"D-did I scare him away? Does h-he think that I don't c-care about him, or appreciate his a-attempts of trying to make me feel better?" Tweek asked, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I don't know, we don't talk much." Tricia replied.

"I just w-wanted some time alone." Tweek sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell him that?" Tricia asked.

"I-I thought that if I did, h-he would think that I d-didn't like him anymore. I do like him! I-I love him! And now we're just ignoring each other." Tweek said. "H-he just w-wanted to m-make me happy, and I just w-wanted to b-be left alone."

"Then just tell him that. Actually tell each other how you're feeling and what you want." Tricia said. She ran her fingers through the inky black of Spot's back. She chirped and closed her eyes.

"But Craig doesn't even like talking about his emotions. Does Craig even want to talk?" Tweek asked, head bowed, eyes peering at Tricia for an answer.

Tricia looked at him like he's stupid. "Tweek, you're the only thing Craig cares about, other than Stripe #4. Of course he wants to see you. He's just brooding in his room, probably thinking the same thing you are."

"I should g-go check on him." Tweek said, standing up.

"No, give him a few days. He needs space, like you." Tricia said. "But you two better get back together. I'm gonna flip my shit if I don't get to see my baby nephew, like, some months."

"It's three months. Craig never told you?" Tweek asked, sitting back down.

"No. Like I said, we don't talk much. He just does his thing and I do mine." she said. She trook another sip of her coffee, then peered inside. "I'm gonna get some more."

"Alright." Tweek said. Tricia stood up and left the room. Spot waltzed up to Tweek who also got on his feet. He went to his bedside drawer and took out a fidget cube. He needed something to do with his hands. His thumbs pressed the buttons.

Spot hopped on his bed and kneaded the covers. She settled into a little fluffy bread loaf, with her paws tucked underneath her. She closed her eyes and had the most satisfied grin on her face. Cute.

He sat on his bed and swung his legs back and forth. Tricia sure is taking her time. Maybe she couldn't find the coffee. Maybe she got bored and left. Maybe she doesn't like him. Maybe, maybe-

Tricia came in, holding two mugs. "The hot coco is really well hidden." She handed him one of the mugs. He took it. A foaming marshmallow bobbed in the sea of chocolate. "It's also a lot better than the coffee your dad makes. He should sell this instead."

The smell of warm chocolate warmed his nose. His stomach gave an obnoxious growl that everyone could hear. Well, only he and Tricia. Tweek looked away as his face became warm. "S-sorry."

"Want me to get something?" Tricia asked.

"N-no thanks." Tweek said. He sipped the beverage, warm and fuzzy in his throat. The growl must've agitated the baby, because he started squirming around. He tried patting his belly to calm him down, but he just gave a sharp jab on his ribs. He flinched and rubbed that spot. "Ow."

"You okay?" Tricia asked.

"Yeah, the b-baby just s-stabbed my r-ribs, that's all." Tweek said.

Her eyebrows raised. "He's kicking? Can I touch?"

"Y-yeah, go ahead." He lifted his sweater and shirt to expose his belly. She leans in close and feels it. Her eyes widen as it squirms under her hands.

"Cool." The baby stopped wiggling after a while and Tricia removed her hands. Tweek pulled his shirt and sweater down. Tricia had the slightest smile on her face. Tweek realized that he's never seen her smile before.

"I'll be an awesome aunt. I'll give that kid shit like no one has ever seen. I'll be the cool aunt." she said.

"You'll be the only aunt, Tricia."

"Good. No competition. I'll make better stuff than Craig can."

"You know, Craig never says anything, but he's kind of hyped to be a dad." Tricia said.

"He is?" Tweek said, clicking the buttons on his fidget cube.

"Yeah. He switched from crocheting clothes for Stripe to baby clothes." Tricia said.

"That's cute." Craig never told him that. 

"You play the piano?" Tricia asked, looking at his keyboard.

"Yeah." he said, remembering the time he and Craig performed Put it Down. That wasn't his only time, but one of the better ones.

"How?" she asked, pressing on a few keys.

"Here, I'll show you." He turned on the keyboard. He showed her the main keys. He showed her how to place her fingers and how to sit.

"Put you t-thumbs on the middle C. Make sure your fingers are curled." she did as told. She was a quick learner. She was able to play the simplified version of Happy Birthday fairly quickly.

She removed her hands from the keys. "Hey Tweek?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come by to practice?" Tricia asked.

"O-okay."

She got off the piano chair. "See you." She picked up her mug and left the room. She left without saying anthing? Huh. He pressed the power button and the lights died down.

He should talk to Craig in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll are wondering why Tricia came to Tweek's house, she did that because she knows Craig and Tweek had an argument. Even though she puts up a give-no-fucks attitude like her brother, she really likes Tweek.  
Also, fidget cubes exist. They're way better than fidget spinners if you want to be discrete.


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not posting lately. In case you are wondering, yes, I am in fact, alive. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading, but if you are, then thank you! That's very cool of you!
> 
> Okay, so the reason I haven't been posting is because of motivation issues. Basically, I thought this story sucked, so I didn't want to post it. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, particularly towards my own work, so if I see something wrong with something I made, I'll feel like it's completely and absolutely worthless. I don't like mistakes, even though I recognize that they are necessary for growth. I fear them.
> 
> Because of this, I stopped posting my work. I felt as if this story was too flawed, undeserving of your eyes. I wanted to post it, but I felt uncomfortable posting it. So I didn't.
> 
> However, I realized that this story, although riddled with imperfections and beginner mistakes, is special to me. As flawed as it is, helped me become a better writer and person. I was in a really bad place when I first started writing this fic. This fic helped me. When there was no reason to go on, this story gave me something to look forward to. A light at the end of a tunnel, you could say.
> 
> I'm better now. I got the professional help I need! And now that I feel better, I will be posting the rest of this story in one go, so I don't forget! I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic! :D

Tweek walked down the noisy halls of South Park Senior High. He came to school early. Without Craig being late all the time, he can actually get to school on time for once. He munched on a protein bar as he went.

People passed him by, giving no notice to him. Two girls look at him. One whispers into her friend's ear. When they see him looking, they turn away. Tweek tightens his grip on his protein bar. Are they talking about him?

Oh geez, what are they talking about!? Do they know about the baby? Do they know about his breakup with Craig? Do they want to steal Craig away? He is pretty attractive. Do they want to kill him!? AHHH!

No! That's irrational. Of course they aren't looking at him, it's just the anxiety making him think that. And that's not going to happen. Fucking anxiety... Or paranoia. He's not sure which one.

The hairs on his neck were still raised as he pulled his hoodie over his head, looked downward and headed to his class. He made a left turn, and went to the door. He entered the class and headed to his seat close to the window, dropping his bag onto the ground.

His first class was Algebra. Ah, algebra. He wasn't bad at algebra, he just found it so... boring. Why does he even need to learn this? It's not going to help him in the future. Technically, it will considering that he will become an engineer in the future. But for everyone else it's useless.

The teacher entered the room. She begun her lecture. "Students, open your textbook at page 50. We'll be learning about the Pythagorean theorem."

Tweek bent down, with a bit of difficulty, and took his notebook and textbook out. He did as the teacher instructed.

As she lectured the students, Tweek took notes. Note taking has helped him a lot. It helps release his excess energy and concentrate on the topic whilst helping him study in the future. As he wrote, his twitching eased, the excess energy flowing into his work.

But he can't concentrate today. His mind kept sticking to Craig, and the two whispering girls. He felt as if everyone's watching him today. He gets that feeling a lot, so he tries to ignore it. But it seems to be much worse today. As if everyone really is looking at him.

Ususally, he would go to Craig when this would happen. Craig would comfort him and treat him gently, with a soothing voice and a warm hug. He would do anything to ensure Tweek's happiness.

Is this the end of both of them? They've had more, far worse disagreements in the past. Is this really the one argument would be the one to split them apart? After all of these years, they're just going to leave? Leave Tweek when he needs Craig the most?

Drip drip onto the paper. Tweek wiped his eyes with his sleeve and propped the textbook up to hide his face. Shit, he can'y cry here. He steadied his shaking and thoughroly dried his eyes. Once confident that his tears have stopped, he lowered the book. He excused himself and left the classroom.

He can just cry in the toilet. Yeah.

He hugged himself as he went, hands rubbing his arms in an attempt to comfort himself. There was a twitch below his navel. He whispered, "I'm s-sorry kid."

He could see the toilet when the door to the janitor's closet swung open and a slender hand yanked him inside and slammed the door shut. Tweek was about the scream when a hand covered his mouth. His kidnapper leaned in close and shushed him.

"C-Craig!?" came Tweek's muffled exclaimed through his fingers.

"Yeah, please don't scream." Craig said.

Tweek licked his palm, making him pull his hand away. He sputtered and Tweek cackled. "Eww, dude!"

"That's for k-kidnapping me." Tweek said sharply.

"Bleh," Craig wiped his hand against his jeans. He rubbed his now clean hand against the back of his hand sheepishly. "Um, can we talk?"

"You k-kidnapped me just so we can talk?" Tweek asked.

"Yes." he replied.

Tweek mentally facepalmed. Ah, Craig. So weird. "Alright. I g-guess I wanted to talk to you too. W-who goes first?"

"You go." Craig said, going up to lock the door. He then pushed away some cleaning materials to give more space for sitting.

"Okay," Tweek released a breath. "I'm sorry. I k-know you were just trying to m-make me happy. You're the most c-considerate boyfriend s-someone can have and yet I d-didn't want you around that time. I understand if you're upset."

"N-no, I'm sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I kept bothering you, getting you in trouble. I shouldn've snapped at you, I just got tired.... I'm sorry babe." Craig wrung his hands. He looked up at Tweek through his bangs.

"Heh, I g-guess we both have t-things to be sorry about." Tweek said. 

"So... we're good now?" Craig asked tentatively.

"Yeah, we're cool." Tweek replied.

The two smiled at each other, young, boyish grins upon their dimly lit faces. Tweek was filled with a rich, bubbling warmth, and couldn't help but laugh. He laughed till his chest hurt, till tears pricked his eyes. Craig started to laugh too, his braces shining in the scant light of the closet. Craig reached over and pulled Tweek into a hug, their chests hopping together as they barked out crazed laughs. They felt like one, a single whole being as they held one another, crying with joy for no reason but the sillyness of this whole situation. How silly they are to make such a big deal out of something so small. And yet, it made them stronger together.

Finally, their laughing died down, and they burst into a fit of giggles, still both in each other's arms. They were warm together, they fit together, with their little boy between them. They pulled a little apart to see one another.

Craig's eyes shone with fresh, laugh tears and was grinning wildly. Tweek knew he was doing the same. He rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone, which was still wet. His face was so beautiful. That sharp jaw, the almond shaped eyes and slightly crooked nose. Those glittering, leaf green eyes. The thin, pale lips.

Tweek pressed his mouth to Craig's. He kissed back, and they stayed like that, lips to lips, for a few peaceful moments. Tweek pulled away and leaned his head on his collarbone. "We're good, we're good."

Craig patted his back. "Um, also, people know that you're pregnant."

Tweek pulled away sharply. "WHAT!?"


	18. 17

"Okay, just calm down babe-"

"CALM DOWN!? YOU'RE T-TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN E-EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT THE B-BABY!?" Tweek shouted. He hugged his stomach and his breathing became rapid. Blood roared in his ears like a tsumani, coming at him and he can't escape.

"W-what are they going to do? Are they going to h-hurt us? Oh jeez what if they make f-fun of us or treat us like shit? JESUS!" Tweek moaned.

He sat down, hard. His hands moved to his head. The baby started to kick him in the ribs, violently.

"Shhh... Hey," Craig said in a soothing voice. He took his hand and placed it on his chest. "Follow my breathing. In," Craig inhaled, and Tweek followed.

"Out." He exhaled, and Tweek also exhaled.

"In." They inahled. Tweek closed his eyes and focused on Craig's breath.

"Out." They exhaled. They did this a few times more times. Tweek's anxiety deflated; it was still present but to a lesser extent. He can breath more freely now, and his tears stopped pouring. His blood and heart was no longer on fire.

"Feeling better babe?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah, t-thank you." Tweek smiled at his boyfriend. Then, he screeched, "Why the fuck did you tell everyone about the baby!?"

Craig sighed. "Okay, just let me explain."

Tweek sat back down and pushed aside a bucket to make room for crossing his legs. "Okay, Craig Tucker, tell me how e-everyone found o-out."

"Okay, remember how I got kind of pissed about the incident?" Craig said.

"Mhhm hmm."

"So I got kind of pissed and told everyone about the baby."

Silence befell them.

Tweek held his face and shook his head. "What are we going to do?"

Craig moved aside a garbage can and a mop. He shuffled next to Tweek, sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Why do you care so much about them knowing?"

"You don't k-know what they'll do! What they t-think! They must think we're s-sluts or something! I h-hate it! I hate not knowing what t-they're thinking! I know it must be something bad!" Tweek rambled.

"Yeah, they probably think we're whores with no futures." Craig said. For a split second, he closed his eyes, and sadness flashed across his face. Then, as if Tweek hadn't seen it, he was back to his usual, aloof self.

"I c-can't take it! What are they g-going to d-do? Will the p-president do experiments on me?! Will they slander m-me? Will I be t-treated like a mutant? ACK!" Tweek worried.

"Dude, they aren't going to do that." Craig's hand moved to Tweek's. He gave it a slight squeeze. "Except for the mutant thing. They'll probably start thinking you're an alien or something." Craig said.

"ACK TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Hey, shh," Craig pressed a kiss to Tweek's temple and leaned his head on his shoulder, with a bit of difficulty due to his height. "Try not to worry about it."

"Not worry about it? How!? They could do all sorts of things to us! What if they beat me up! What if... what if they hurt the baby!?"

"They won't hurt him. Not with me around." Craig eyed Tweek protectively, like as if Tweek and their son were the most precious things in the world. It warmed his heart.

"They may think you and I are sluts, or that you're some kind of alien but who cares! Their words mean nothing! The only thing that matters is our family and our little boy."

"B-but what if they hurt us?" Tweek worried. He knows that he's tough, and could probably beat up most people with no problem, even in his condition. But he can't help but worry. He has someone else to worry about now, not just himself.

Craig squeezed Tweek's hand once again. "No one will hurt you, Tweek. They may say things but we have people who support us. My mom loves you, and Tricia is super excited to be an aunt. Our friends want nothing more than to make you happy. We're all here for you."

Tweek remembered Laura Tucker's kind voice and words, Tricia's eyes gleaming with glee, and his friends unending support. Most of all, Craig being there for him. Being so kind and making all of this worth it. 

"And you don't have to hide anymore. You can finally tell everyone when the baby kicks, or rub your belly in public. Everyone already knows, so why give a fuck! You don't have to ignore him anymore."

Tweek always wants to touch his stomach in public, but is too afraid of the stares he might get. Now that everyone knows, why not do it?

"And trust me Tweek, other people don't give a fuck. Why should you?" Craig said.

"Your right. Who gives a fuck!? Haha!" Tweek said loudly, with a grin.

A sharp ring shook their eardrums. Time to go to biology class with Craig. Tweek stood up with some help from Craig and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?" Craig asked.

"Yeah." He placed a hand on his belly and they left the janitor's closet. They walked together, Craig's hand in his, and one hand on his belly. Students stared and whispered but he couldn't care less. Why give a fuck?

Clyde ran up to them, holding Bebe's hand. "Hey Craig! Up here!" He raised his hand for a high five, which Craig reciprocated with only half the enthusiasm, as usual. 

"Hey Tweek, did you know that everyone knows you guys are pregnant?" Clyde asked.

"He knows, I told him. He nearly had an anxiety attack." Craig said.

"Craig!" Tweek slapped his arm, getting no response from him. It was most likely painful, but knowing Craig, he never shows emotion in public. Even pain.

"It's alright Tweek. That's normal. For you." Clyde said.

"Hey!" Tweek punched Clyde's shoulder, making him wince.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder.

Tweek folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" Bebe asked.

Tweek placed his hands over his stomach. "Y-yes."

"How could this happen? You're a boy!" she said.

"South Park logic, I guess." Craig replied.

"Yee! Can I touch?" Bebe squealed, reaching out her delicately painted fingernails.

"No." Tweek said. He knew he was a little overprotective of his son, but it generally made him feel uncomfortable.

"Aww, why not?" she pouted.

"No is no. He feels uncomfortable." Craig said, stepping closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his hand on his hip.

"Aww, alright." Bebe said. "Hey, it's time for the next class. Catch you later boys!" She linked her arm to Clyde's and the couple left. 

"Let's go babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig, you ass.


	19. 18

"Tweek, we need to talk."

Tweek looked up from his food. Mom and Dad were ignoring their own food and looking at him. Oh. Oh no. Oooh nooo.

"A-about what?" Tweek stuttered. His eye twitched. He knows what's coming next. It's about time they talk. They've been avoiding the topic for like, two months.

"We wanted to talk about your... thing." Mom said. "Are you sure you don't want to put it up for adoption?"

Tweek shook his head violently. "No. You can't make me change my mind. And he's not a _thing_."

Mom nodded. At least she had her head in place. "How about we say that we adopted it?"

"No." Tweek said, hands hitting the table. Plates and silverware clanged like a church bell, a few hitting the floor. "Craig and I will raise our son as our own."

"Okay, okay," Dad said, holding his hands up in a careful manner. "You can do that."

Tweek sent a death glare at his parents. He switched his attention back to his now unappetizing food. His jaw is tense, and a headache is starting to form. His picked his silverware and begun to shove the meatloaf into his mouth. It was tasteless.

God, could they be more stupid? He has already made his intentions clear. This is his decision to make, not theirs.

Mom and Dad looked at one another, then back at him. He could hear a sharp intake of breath. Then, Mom spoke, "Well, now that you're becoming a mother-"

"Father."

"But you're-" Mom cut Dad off. Dad had the sense to shut up.

"Father, sorry." Mom said. "How do you plan on raising this child?"

Tweek's blood ran cold. He froze. How? He and Craig have been too busy trying to hide his condition to think about that. Tweek has some basic ideas. Like he knows he won't be as neglectful as his parents. He's never giving his son alcohol, drugs, or coffee until he's older so he won't end up like him. He's also done some research on how to care for a baby. Other than that? Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada.

Fear gripped him. What's he going to say to his parents? Well, he knows he doesn't want his parents raising his son. He wants him to be raised with the Tuckers. Laura Tucker would make a great grandmother. Tricia is also hyped about becoming an aunt.

But he doesn't know anything. He doesn't know how to raise a child, or where to raise one. He doesn't know what to do. But he can't tell that to his parents. No, he can't let them know he's unsure. Their eyes bore into his soul.

Tweek relaxed his posture and straightened his back. He put up a small smile and mellowed his face. "The way a child should be raised. With love, and parents that actually care."

Mom looked physically pained from that statement. Nevertheless, she pressed on. "Tweek, you and Craig are both teenagers. Just how will you get the time and resources to take care of it?"

"W-we'll both get jobs while studying. And we have the s-support of Craig's f-family." Tweek replied. He knew his answer wasn't very convincing. Mom sipped her coffee.

"When's it due?" Dad asked.

"T-ten weeks." he replied. Mom spat out her coffee, drenching the salad and table in brown muck.

She coughed, eyes watering. Dad went over and held her shoulder. Once the coughing died down, she sputtered, "t-TEn wEekS!?"

"Yes. And my l-lunch is ruined now." Tweek complained. He pulled out his chair and unseated himself. "I'm g-going to go."

He hurried to the front door before more questions could be asked. He let himself out and shoved his hands in his pocket. A cool breeze kissed his cheek. The slightest bit of frost covered the roads. He pulled his hoodie over his head. He exhaled, the air infront of him becoming white and cloudy. It always reminded him of a dragon.

Tweek's feet moved, almost on their own accord. He found himself standing before the front door of the Tucker household. His real home.

His knuckled rapped against the hardwood. Some shuffling was heard, and the door swung open. Tricia looked at him with a bored gaze. "Hey Tweek, come inside."

She let him in. Tweek looked around. "Is Craig here?"

"He's upstairs." Tweek raced up the stairs. He barged into the room. Craig was lying on his bed, playing some mobile game on his phone. The screen illuminated his expressionless face. He tilted his head to look at him.

"Hey Tweek."

"CRAIG, WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO RAISE A CHILD!" Tweek exclaimed, running over to Craig. Tremors quaked his body.

Craig put down his phone. "Calm down Tweek, stress can't be good for the baby."

"ACK! WHAT IF FHE BABY IS ALREADY HURT FROM THE STRESS? WHAT IF I CAUSED HIM TO BE MESSED UP? TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek said, imagining thousands of horrible things happening to his unborn child due to his stress.

"Tweek, honey, just tell me what's wrong." Craig said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So, m-my Mom and Dad finally decided to t-talk about the baby and then they a-asked about how I'm gonna take care of him."

"And?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW! The b-baby will be here s-soon and yet-t we haven't decided on what w-we're gonna do! Were do we p-put him? How do we get all the t-toys and shit? What kind of person do we r-raise him to be? What r-religion? I don't k-know what to do!" Tweek said, throwing his hands up.

"We agreed that he'll stay here, right?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded. "Alright, I already asked my mom about it. She said we can use the old stuff me and Tricia had when we were babies."

"B-but where does he stay?" Tweek asked.

"In my room." Craig said.

Tweek tilted his head. "O-oh."

"Oh? Well, what did you expect?"

"I was h-hoping for something like, h-his own room." Tweek admitted.

"It's safer for him in my room. I did some Googling and apparently you should keep a baby in your room until it is six to twelve months old. By that time, both of us would be in college and have moved out of our parents'. We could get an apartment or something with enough room for all three of us." Craig reasoned.

"So we're gonna l-live together as a-adults?" Tweek asked.

"We're going to be parents Tweek, of course we're going to live together." Craig said in an obvious manner.

"And we're going to get m-married too?" Tweek proposed.

Craig stared at him, eyes wide. Oh no. Was that too forward? Maybe he should'nt have said that. "Is that a proposal?"

"Uh, n-no! Y'know, s-since we're having a kid and a-all and w-we're going t-to live toget-ther, B-BUT it doesn't h-have to be n-now, w-we can think about t-that stuff later..." Tweek said, trailing off. His face and ears felt hot, and he felt awkward.

A sheepish smile graced Craig's features. He rubbed his nape and his face was a little red. "That sounds really good, actually." Craig paused, that adorable smile still on his face. "But yeah, we should focus on the baby and school first."

Tweek felt his lips part to grin. He gazed at his boyfriend. He admired the pink blush of his face, and the leaf green of his eyes. His smile barely showed his braces. A little bit of black hair poked out from beneath the chullo hat that framed his face. He was probably the best thing to have happened to him. His caring, strong, supportive, and handsome boyfriend.

He leaned forward. His lips met Craig's. It was gentle and sweet, and filled him with a soft warmth. Craig kissed back, and cupped his face. They pulled away. Craig tucked a loose strand of hair behind Tweek's ear. His fingers against his skin warmed his ears. He felt like he was young again, free to do as he wished. No more thinking of the future, no more worrying about people finding out, or the baby. It was just Tweek and Craig, two kids in South Park.

"We should get the stuff." Craig said.

"Y-yeah, of course." Tweek said, looking away. Craig took his chin with a gentle hand and pecked him on the cheek, making Tweek smile. He got up and left the room. Tweek followed suit. They went upstairs, to an old door.

Craig turned the dust covered knob and the door swung open with a creak. Tweek peered past Craig's tall figure. It was pitch black until Craig reached the inside and switched on a light. White light flickered for a moment, before staying on.

Craig entered the attic, Tweek following suit. Boxes stacked together lined the walls. A broken down bed frame leaned against the corner, looking like it should've fallen a long time ago. Some old chairs and furnitures just sat there, collecting dust. A layer of dust coated everything. The musty air was cold, like a heater has never touched the place. Tweek regret leaving his hoodie in Craig's room.

"There's the crib." Craig said, pointing to the corner. Tweek looked past an old armchair and boxes. A simple wooden crib. Craig pushed aside the boxes and looked at it. Tweek followed.

It was made of a pale wood but blackened with dust. There was no fancy or complicated stuff on it, just the way he liked it. A cobweb strung between the rails.

"Craig and I used that crib." Tweek jumped and turned to see Tricia beside him, checking the bed out. His heart is pounding.

"AHH! Tricia!" he screetched.

"Don't scare him, Tricia." Craig warned. He wiped the handrail with the side of his palm. His hand was blackened.

"Lets get this downstairs. Tricia, hold on to that side, I'll hold this side. Tweek, don't carry it." Craig said.

"What? I have to carry it?" Tricia said.

"C'mon auntie, do this for your nephew." Tweek said, rubbing his tummy.

"Only for my nephew." Tricia said. She bent down and grabbed the bottom of one end, while Craig held the other.

"Three, two, one." They lifted the crib and shuffled to the door. They slowly and carefully went down the stairs. They nearly dropped it, nearly giving Tweek a heart attack. They shuffled to Craig's room and eased it a few feet away from his bed.

"That was fucking heavy." Tricia said. She wiped her hands together, dust floating away.

Craig wrinkled his nose. "Wash your hands asshole, you're getting my room dirty."

Tricia showed him a blackened middle finger, but left to wash her hands anyways.

"A-aren't you going to wash your hands too?" Tweek asked.

"Nah, we're gonna unpack more stuff anyways." Craig said.

"Y-yeah, lets do that." Tweek said. They went to the attic and unpacked the boxes. They found the toys and necessities and Craig brought them downstairs. Tweek only carried the light stuff. No heavy work for him.

They were now in Craig's room, a few boxes on the floor. "I think that should be it." he said.

"It's not e-enough." Tweek said.

"We can just buy stuff at the mall or Amazon." Craig said. "And we have this." He went to his closet and opened a drawer. Tweek peered inside. Many infant clothes were inside. Some sewn, some crocheted. There was even a tiny Wonder Tweek outfit.

Tweek grinned as he held up the Wonder Tweek sweater. "Dude, this is so cute."

Craig smiled. "I knew you would like it."

"Tricia already told me about it." Tweek said.

"She ruined the suprise." Craig said.

"This is really sweet of y-you. Thank you." Tweek said. He hugged him tightly.

"We're going to have to change some of the toys though, they aren't usable." Tweek said. "And the mattress for the crib. It has stains on it."

"Sure honey." Craig said, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to clean these toys and find a place to put them. And maybe look for some bottles."

"I'll clean the crib." Tweek said.

"Alright, the cleaning stuff is in the bathroom." Craig said, already leaving. Tweek took the rags and soap from the bathroom. He looked at the soap. A disinfectant. But what if the soap is the wrong stuff for infants? What if it poisons him? Tweek's thoughts started going round and round.

Nope, no overthinking this Tweek. It can't be different from cleaning a table or something, right? He sprayed the wood and wiped the rag over it. The dust coalesed onto the rag, leaving the surface smooth and clean. He spent a few minutes doing this, cleaning the crib and changing the rags. He had to take a few trips to the bathroom to wash them, then clean again.

He's almost finished. The surface was smooth and polished. The crib was made of a pale wood. It didn't rock, thank god. He doesn't understand how anyone can enjoy rocking furniture. What if you tilt too much and fall?

The door creaked. Craig's back already? He looked up from his chore. Mr. Tucker was standing at the door, watching him clean. Tweek dropped his rags. "M-Mr. Tucker!"

"Hello Tweek. Can we talk?" Mr. Tucker asked. Why does he always get that? The can we talk talk?

"O-okay."

Thomas Tucker sat on Craig's bed. He patted the area beside him. Tweek wiped his grimey hands on his apron and sat. Will he dislike him? Will he kick him out? He wrung his hands. Mr. Tucker's hands were on his lap. His expression looked tired, possibly from work.

"Tweek..." Mr. Tucker began. He exhaled and looked at him. "I saw Craig cleaning the old baby bottles."

"I... I don't understand." he admitted. "Craig said that you're intersex, and that you were expecting."

"I didn't understand. I guess I didn't want to understand. I was angry, and in denial. There was just... so much that confuses me. Craig's gay, but how could he be when his boyfriend has a vagina? How could you still call yourself a man if you're becoming a mother?" Tweek flinched at this. He hoped that it wasn't noticable.

"And my son, becoming a father at such a young age? I thought it wasn't possible. Craig's not that kind of kid. I thought I had done something wrong, or God was punishing me. I didn't want to believe it."

"I was deeply conflicted, but I realized that, I can't keep pretending that this isn't happening. It's tiring to keep up this facade. I... I have to accept that."

"But Craig has changed. He's more responsible. Craig's beome a different person because of you. He's becoming a man."

"Tweek, Craig loves you. And this will be hard on both of you. As a father, I know how hard this will be. I want to be there for my grandchild. I don't understand, but I want to be there. If you ever need me, I'm here for you." Mr. Tucker said. He patted his shoulder and left the room, leaving Tweek alone with his thoughts.


	20. 19

White flakes floated past the glass, driven by a slight breeze. Tweek's reflection stared back into him, the same blue yellow eyes gazing into his. He blew, mist blurring the glass and his face. It looks really nice out there.

He remembered being a kid and always playing in the snow. He didn't need to wear heavy clothing; he was always somewhat resistant to the icy cold. He watched as kids buried one another in snow, teens threw snowballs at one another, people shoveled snow out of the garages. Tweek had to do that earlier. Fucking Mom and Dad.

Snow can be so annoying sometimes. But Tweek enjoyed it. He would try to get Craig to play with it, but he has some vendetta against it. He would get a cold so easily in this weather. Especially his ears, unless he has his faithful chullo.

He should go out. Would it be healthy though? Is it safe? What if he slipped?

"Mrooow." Tweek turned his head to find him nose to nose with Spot. She mewled again and skittered away.

"What is it girl?" Tweek asked.

"Mreow." She skittered to the front door and turned in a circle. She looked at him, then at the door again, as if to ask for permission.

"You wanna walk? It's snowing out there, are you sure?" She kept mewling and stared at the door.

"Alright buddy, let me get dressed." Tweek got up, a little wobbly. He was feeling pretty good today, his back didn't hurt, and he wasn't tired. He was bored too. He went upstairs and grabbed a heavy olive parka lined with fur and boots. He grabbed a little sweater Craig made for Spot and went back downstairs. She was still staring at the door. He pulled the sweater over her head and put her paws through the holes. He put on her harness and attached her leash.

He unlocked the door and opened it. The bright white scenery filled his vision, a gust of cold chasing away the warmth of his home. He stepped outside with Spot, his boots sinking several inches into the snow.

Spot stuck a paw into the snow, making it fall. She wriggled throught the snow, the powdery white covering her legs completely. Not that she minded, she was here, in her element.

They went down the lawn. He doesn't want to go far; it's cold and the baby will be here soon. Spot wants to go further. He kneeled down next to her the best he could, and disconnected the leash from her harness. "Sorry g-girl, I don't want to go far. You can play around by y-yourself."

She mewled at him. He stood back up. She seemed to get the message and scampered into the snow. She wriggled around in the white powder, a bunch dusting her thick black fur. Tweek smiled a little at her behavior.

She started digging in the snow, her paws spraying the white fluff. She chased the snowy bits that flew off into the air as she dug. Tweek isn't sure what she's chasing. She's just chasing the snow and hopping through it like a dolphin in water. Her tail flicked around as she sped through the snow, at the snow. Her head turned and she sprung through the snow, chasing some invisible prey.

Tweek smiled. He kneeled down and collected the snow and pressed it into a ball in his gloves. He held it back, preparing to throw it. "Hey Spot!" She turned to him, and he threw the ball. It landed a little ways from her, and she bounced to it. She was baffled when she realized that there was nothing there. Tweek snorted a laugh, and she kept wriggling through the snow, probably looking for it.

This was a common ritual every winter since she was found. He still remembered the time four years ago, in a winter day a lot like this, when he first took her in.

"What the fuck Craig, w-why is there a k-kitten in your sweater!?" Tweek shouted. Craig shushed him. His open jacket revealed a tiny kitten curled up in his inside pocket. Its black fur was dull and had bald patches. It was easily distinguishable by the white spot surrounding its eye.

"I found it alone on the side of the street." Craig said. The kitten mewled and he lifted her from his pocket. He took a bit of salami from the sandwich he was supposed to each during lunch and fed it to the kitten, who munched it with loud purring sounds. Tweek feared the purring might be loud enough to be heard from outside the toilet stall.

"Why'd you get it, y-you're gonna get caught! Its mother might be looking for i-it!" Tweek said.

"No, it was alone. Does this look like the work of a good mother?" Craig showed him the kitten. It was tiny and looked to be at the brink of death. Snot dripped from its nose, and it gave a little sneeze, making Tweek jump. Oh god, it looks sick!

"Well, you can't keep it in s-school, they're going to f-find it!"

"I can't leave, if I skip class again, my Dad's going to kill me. I'll bring it to the vet after school." Craig said. Tweek sighed, knowing Craig won't change his mind. What other choice does he have? Leave it in the toilet?

After class, they went to the vet. The vet performed an examination on the cat. He determined that she was a girl and had an infection.

"You'll need these. Just mix the powder in her food or something." The vet gave them a bag of baby kitten kibble and a bottle of capsules. "That will be fifty dollars."

Craig looked at Tweek. His face remained neutral, but his eyes said a different thing. Tweek sighed. "P-please don't tell me y-you're broke again."

Craig kept staring at him with those adoring forest green eyes. Tweek practically expected him to start whining like a puppy. He sighed again, taking out his wallet. "Fine."

He paid for the kitten stuff and they left the clinic. Tweek held the paper bag with the stuff while Craig held the kitten in his jacket. The snow was harsh today; globs of snow streaking past Tweek's nose and landing on his eyelashes.

He held the kitten out for Tweek to hold. He held the kitten's bottom while her paws leaned on his chest. She gazed up with a curious gleam in her amber eyes. Tweek's chin was on his chest, giggling at the kitten.

"There we go, you're great at this." Craig said. Tweek held the kitten close, afraid that she may fall. She wriggled a bit and adjusted her position. She detached her paws from his shirt an back on his hand. He collected her in both hands. She's so cute.

"Tweek, babe," Craig said, holding his jacket tighter, "can you keep the kitten in your house?"

"What!?" 

"You can keep it in the extra cage in your room." Craig suggested. 

"Um..." The kitten chirped in his hands. Tweek's heart melted. "Y-yeah, sure."

"Thanks honey." Craig leaned over and kissed Tweek's temple. They arrived at Tweek's house and set up the cage again. It was one of Craig's old guinea pig cages, but he bought a new one and gave this one to Tweek in case he wanted to keep Stripe for a while. They set up the dishes and all the necessities.

Perhaps this was a mistake. Craig was always better than him when it comes to animals. He was always so gentle with Stripe, unlike Tweek who had to still his unsteady sweaty hands. Tweek was never the gentle type, no. 

Tweek took care of her and named her Spot, a name to match Stripe. Spot and Stripe. It was cute.

Tweek's feet started to hurt again. Dangit, he can't even stand for a while now. He headed towards the door and called for Spot. "Spot, i-it's home time!"

She whined and continued to flop in the snow, still eyeing him. Tweek stepped inside the house. Warm air touched his chilled cheeks. "I'm inside the house Spot! I'm gonna c-close the door!"

She stopped her frolicking and mewled, annoyed. She batted the snow. Tweek grabbed the door handle. "I'm closing the door! See?"

Spot scampered a few feet from him, still wanting to play. Tweek pulled the door, slowly closing it. "Oh nooo, you're gonna be trapped outside!"

She scurried back inside, and Tweek shut the door. She sat on the armrest of the couch grumpily. Tweek shrugged off his jacket and boots, a thin layer of snowflakes covering it. He sat next to Spot, who wasn't even giving him a glance. 

"Aww I'm sorry girl, you know I can't stay out for too long." Tweek said, scratching her head. She leaned into his touch, purring as she did so, forgiving him instantly. Damn, cats are so weird.

Ah spot, she had such a pure existence. At one with everything. Just frolicking wherever she went, whether that be the snow or the tiled floors of the house. Such light, wise eyes, as if she had seen all of the world, and she chose simplicity. Such a simple life with him. 

He wished he could stay outside longer, playing with Spot in the snow. But this baby is getting big and he can't stand for too long. He relaxed into the couch, Spot next to him. It was pretty nice. Just a Saturday afternoon alone with his cat. No walking around or going to work and that shit.

He doesn't even think he should be going to work. This baby's gonna come soon, and it's not going to be a pleasant experience. Dr. Towers says he should avoid working. He can't even work all that great anymore. Bending over is far too awkward now, and his feet and back ache constantly.

Just the thought of labor brings a cold sweat down Tweek's neck. The pain, the screaming; he wants none of it. He's getting an epidural for sure. He just wants the baby out as quickly and safely as possible.

But then what if something goes wrong? What if the epidural hits a nerve? What if the baby dies? What if he dies? What if they both die!? He loves this kid, he wants him to be as healthy as possible.

He feels a series of jabs at his ribs. He winces and rubs the area. "Sorry, I shouldn't stress."

The baby did a flip at the sound of his voice. He noticed a little bump poke out of the side, right next to his bellybutton. He pressed his index finger to it, imagining that he's giving him a little fistbump. Or a footbump. Is it a foot? It looks sort of like a foot.

The baby retracted his limb. He wriggled a bit, more distentions showing through the skin. Tweek stroked the area fondly. "Excited, huh kid?"

Wow. His son is developing so quickly. He could already identify certain parts. He felt some sort of pride at this. He's growing so quickly. He remembers when he was still scared and alone months ago, when he first realized he was pregnant. He was so scared, and he still is. But he has an idea of the future now. And now he regrets nothing. His baby boy growing so strong, so healthy.

"What are you doing in there?" Tweek said. He wriggled a bit, probably trying to get comfortable. He noticed the side of his belly to protrude a little. He seemed to be more active when he spoke. 

"Can't wait to come out soon?" A kick. "Yeah, me too. You're kind of a hassle to carry around kid."

He must be so carefree. Just wiggling around in a womb with nothing to worry about. Just a simple, existence. Simply being alive.

"You keep kicking my ribs. Why is that? Are you copying Dad's boxing?" Tweek knitted his eyebrow. "Dad. Huh." He's the dad. Dad. Daaad. Heh. Maybe the kid is practicing to become a boxer like him. If so, he hopes he doesn't become as violent as Craig. Craig still gets into fights. He really should stop.

"I love you. Your... other dad loves you too." Tweek feels like he needs to tell him this. His own parents never showed him much love. He doesn't want that for his son. He loves him so much. He's never felt such love for anyone before. An unyeilding love that only gets stronger with time.

He hopes it doesn't fade. He doesn't understand. How could anyone who feels this way ever treat their child the way his parents treat him? It disturbes him deeply.

He stroked the bump with his thumb. He loves this kid so much. He hopes this kid loves him as much as he does. Craig certainly does too. He doesn't say it explicitly, but the way he cradles his belly, the way his eyes sparkle when the baby kicks for him shows how much he adores him. Craig has done so much for their family. He's glad his son will have two parents who love and care for him.

He knows he's just a teenager, and his parents aren't there for him. It won't be an easy journey, but it will be worth it for his son. His son he hasn't even met yet but he loves so dearly, more than anything. Tweek smiled. "I can't wait to finally be able to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit inspired by those videos of cats playing in snow! :3


	21. 20

"I wanna make a fort." Tweek said.

"Why?"

"Why not? It looks like fun." Tweek said, imagining ways that they could build it. 

"Alright, let's do it." Craig said. They both hopped off the bed. Tweek took the comforter off of the bed and laid it on the floor, right next to the bed. He grabbed the two pillows and dropped them onto the comforter.

"We need chairs." Tweek said.

"We can get the dining chairs downstairs. Would your parents mind?"

"No, as long as we put it back by breakfast." Tweek said.

"I'll get it." Craig said. Tweek told him to get some pillows too and he left the room. Tweek spent a little time arranging the pillows. Only two pillows. He could get some more downstairs.

Craig stumbled back into the room, a chair hanging off of each elbow. His hands grasped a bunch of pillows. He let them down on the floor with a huff. "Is this enough?"

"It should be. We can substitute the other two by putting one side on the bed." Tweek said. They moved the chairs to the two corners of the comforter. Tweek went to his closet and took out a bedsheet. He draped it over the chairs and his bed, making a tent over the comforter. He grabbed another fuzzy blanket and threw it into the tent.

"Now for the finishing piece," Tweek went over to his closet and took out a bundle of fairy lights. With Craig's help, they taped it to the inside of the for, bathing it in a soft, orange light.

The couple admired their work. A few bedsheets hung over the side of the bed and between two dining chairs. Under it was a fluffy comforter. Several pillows and a fuzzy blanket were scattered inside, lit by the fairy lights.

Tweek crawled inside and wrapped the fuzzy blanket around himself. Craig followed and sat beside him, snacks in hand.

Craig snuggled closer to him, trying to get under the blanket. "Don't hog the blanket babe." They both ended up wrapped under the blanket, their arms touching. Tweek grabbed the popcorn bowl and popped one in his mouth.

He took the computer and set it up in front of them, near the entrance of the fort. He turned it on and opened up Netflix. He searched for Red Racer, and played the show.

"Red Racer? I haven't watched that show in years." Craig said.

"Well, now we're watching it." Tweek replied, letting the episode play. The intro music sounded between them.

"And you say you don't love Red Racer." Craig said, with a smile.

"I don't." 

"What? You love Red Racer, you watched all the episodes when we were kids." Craig said.

"You forced me to watch it everytime I went to your house. It's not like I had a choice." Tweek said.

"Heh. Oh, it's starting." They looked at the screen. The first episode showed. They fell into comfortable silence as the episode played. Nostalgia washed over Tweek as he watched Red Racer zoom onscreen. He used to do this with Craig when they were kids. Except it would be against Tweek's will, as he would much rather be on is phone or doing anything else.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Craig staring at him, a small smile on his face.

"What?"

Craig leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "You're adorable Tweek."

"Well, uh, y-you're adorable too." Tweek said. The temperature rose slighty, making Tweek feel warm in the face.

"Not as adorable as you though." Craig replied.

"What? No, y-you're the adorable-est one here. You're eyes are green and so pretty, and you have the sexiest cheekbones."

"You're eyes are prettier." Craig replied.

"They're bicolored, it's weird." Tweek said, rubbing his nape.

"No, it's cute. I love the way the blue of your irises blur into yellow. It's so pretty." Craig said, staring into his eyes. His eyes were green, just like Tweek's shirt. He felt some sort of warmth flow through him, a feeling of safety, like he can always be himself with Craig. He doesn't have to hide.

Tweek leaned over and pressed his lips to Craig's. It was soft and gentle, and sent a light, fleeting feeling through his heart. Craig leaned into the kiss. Their lips separated, and they just stared into each other's eyes. Wide, blue yellow ones gazing into the almond shaped green ones, obscured by stray hairs. Tweek brushed Craig's bangs away from his eyes. He's gonna need a haircut.

"Oh, wait," Tweek put a hand in his hoodie pocket, his fingers catching on something metallic. He took out a hairclip and clipped his bangs, holding his hair away from his eyes.

Craig put a hand to the clip. "One of your hairclips?"

"You need a haircut. You're starting to look like one of the goth kids." Tweek said.

"You're the one with permanent eyebags." Craig said.

They giggled for a moment, before lapsing into peaceful quiet. The sound of Red Racer permeated the silence. Tweek ignored the show, only minding the thoughts running through his head. He wiggled a little closer to Craig, wincing when his back protested. Ouch. He must've been sitting like that for too long.

"Hey, you okay babe?" Craig asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, I think I'v been sitting like this for too long." Tweek said. He uncrossed his legs and reclined backwards against the bed. 

"Craig, what will the baby call you?" he asked.

"...Dad?" Craig said, with a doubtful tone.

"But I want to be Dad." Tweek said.

"Then what will he call me?" Craig asked.

"Dad #2?" Tweek said. "Wait, no. He can call you Papa!"

"Papa? That makes me sound Mexican." Craig said.

"Well your grandma is from Peru, and you speak Spanish." Tweek said.

"Alright, I'll be his papa." Craig said. He rubbed Tweek's belly and said, "You hear that kiddo? I'm your Papa now."

Cute, Tweek thought. 

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be able to raise this kid?" Tweek asked.

"I hope so. I only want the best for this little fresa." Craig said, placing a hand on Tweek's tummy. The baby did a roll as soon as his Papa patted him.

"It's just, he's gonna come any day now and I don't know what we're gonna do." Tweek admitted. "We're so young. We're just kids having our own kid. We have to grow up."

Craig was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke, "We're not kids anymore. Tell me Tweek, were you ever truly a child?"

It was Tweek's turn to be silent. He grew up so fast. He wasn't exactly mature, but his mind was surely not that of the cheerful youth around him. His parents forced him into adulthood before childhood even begun. He worked his ass off for no reward. Everything he has, he had to earn it.

He can't help but feel a pang of envy for those who had the freedom to be kids. To do dumb shit without feeling like the world depends on it. To be kids without responsibility and to just have fun without anyone criticizing him for it.

He could remember himself as a little kid, crying out in fear, large tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. Instead of being held and told it will be alright, someone handed him a cup of coffee which he drank. Instead of hugs and kisses, he was given distractions. Given meth, caffeine, kids stuff which took time. Anything that could stimulate his mind.

It took him far too long to realize that this wasn't normal. He was only able to enjoy his youth when he met Craig and the gang. They showed him what being a kid means. To have fun and don't give a damn about shit. To just be yourself. By then, he was already far past his kiddie days.

"No." Tweek admitted. "I just wish I had more time to be a kid." 

"Damn, I guess I took childhood for granted." Craig said.

"I still want to be able to have fun, Craig. To just have fun together and not give a fuck." Tweek said, looking at his hands.

"We can still do that. Just because we'll be parents doesn't mean we can't have fun." Craig replied.

"But we'll have responsibilities! We have to care for a baby, and pay bills n shit! Do you see your parents having fun?" Tweek asked. Tweek knew that other people's parents tended to stop doing stuff because of their families and children. Tweek's parents on the other hand never stopped. Drugs, acting immature and irrisponsible are their forte. He doesn't want to end up like them.

"They seem to be happy. They go on dates sometimes. Sure, we may have to comprimise, but we'll still be able to enjoy life. Maybe we can learn something out of it." Craig said.

"And there will be three of us. Won't it be worth it to have our little kid around? Spend time with him and let him have his youth?" He said.

"Yeah." Tweek replied

"Sure, we won't be kids anymore, but we were gonna grow up anyways. Won't it be worth it when he grows up?"

"Yes."

"So don't worry about it Tweek." Craig kissed the side of his head. He felt all warm inside. "Want me to get some more snacks?"

"Sure." Tweek said. Craig took the empty popcorn bowls and mugs and left the room. Tweek instantly felt the empty without him. What did he do to get such a wonderful boyfriend? He doesn't deserve him.

Craig came back holding a warm batch of popcorn and two more mugs of hot coco. Dark and bitter, like how Tweek likes it. Craig preferred it sweet. Craig snuggled back into Tweek's side, fitting like a puzzle piece.

They decided to turn off Red Racer and watch a documentary on the possibility of aliens. And another documentary on a conspiracy theories. And another on alien conspiracy theories involving the American Government.

Conspiracy theories have always interested Tweek. They scared him, but perhaps that's what drew him in the first place. Fear. After watching them he would lay awake at night, mind racing with thoughts of being abducted by the government or aliens. 

"It was impossible for the flag to move in such a manner if there is no air or wind. There's no air on the moon. So they must've filmed this video somewhere other than the moon." the laptop played, showing Neil Armstrong with a slightly fluttering flag on the moon.

"This is ridiculus," Craig commented, rolling his eyes. "The moon landing is obviously real."

"What!? But there's so much evidence!" Tweek exclaimed, hands facing the screen.

"Just because the flag moved a little doesn't mean that the moon landing was faked." Craig said.

"That's just what they want you to think!" Tweek replied. "It is impossible for those things to have happened on the moon! The moon has no atmosphere, so there is no wind."

"It would've taken more effort to fake the moon landing than to actually go through with it." Craig reasoned.

They fell into a heated debate and the documentary was forgotten. Drunk with the need to prove themselves, they argued for hours. The topic constantly changed. Their words swayed, words from words, topic to topic.

"O-of course t-the moon exists!" said Tweek.

"Y-you believe in the moon?" Craig said.

"The aliens put it there," Tweek yawned, rubbing his eyes, "it's a satellite they use to spy on m-mankind."

"Fuck that, the moon isn't a moon. It's just the sky's asshole." Craig mumbled.

"It's y-your asshole." Tweek said.

Craig face planted into the pillow. He was still in his day clothes and hat. He pats the empty area beside him. "Go to sleep."

Tweek was more than happy to oblige. He faced Craig. His eyes were closed, and he was starting to drool. He'll start snoring soon. Tweek took the blanket and covered it over his boyfriend and himself. He curled up next to him, his body next to his. "G'night Craig."

"Night, dickhead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own Netflix.


	22. 21

Sweat clung to Tweek's skin. His heart and blood roared in his ears like a storm, and tears pricked his eyelids. His eyelashes were wet. A dull ache ebbed through his back and stomach. The area between his thighs were wet and sticky. Did he piss himself again? Shit.

Tweek was awake. Why is he awake? Why does he feel so weird?

A shooting pain seized his midsection. He whimpered through clenched teeth as his fist clenched the blanket around him. He started to shake, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Then the pain lifted. He gasped for air, the relief washing over him. His hands flew to his stomach, feeling for any irregularities. It seemed fine. His head swam, and he felt like throwing up.

The pain hit him again, and he cried out.

The body beside him stirred. Soft, bleary eyes blinked at him. "Honey?"

"Nghhhh..."

Craig shot up and looked at him. "You don't look so good."

"No shit, dumbass."

"Oh shit, are you in labor?" Craig said, finally awake. He eased Tweek into a sitting position who proceeded to nod.

"Okay, uh, stay here, I'll get Mom and Dad. Then we'll go to the hospital, okay honey?" Craig said. Tweek whined as his warmth left his side.

Craig came back later with his parents. He helped Tweek up and brought him to the car. Thomas Tucker drove the car with Laura in the passenger's seat. This left Tweek and Craig in the back. Tweek whimpered as Craig rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings to soothe him.

"Ah shit!" he cried, grabbing onto the fabric of Craig's sweater as another wave of pain rolled over him. Craig held him closely and tightly, rubbing his lower back.

"It's okay honey, it will be all good soon. Just hold on." Craig said.

"You doing okay?" Laura asked.

Tweek choked out a sob. "Auugghhhh... fuck me."

"That's how we got into this mess!" Craig said.

"Hey, just breathe, okay? Just focus on your breath." Laura said. She turned and told Thomas to hurry, and he pressed the gas.

The car stopped at the hospital. Craig helped Tweek on his feet and they hobbled to the hospital. They sat him on a wheelchair and he was wheeled into the hospital room. He redressed in a hospital gown.

The doctor offered him an epidural to which he gladly took. It took a while for the epidural to arrive, but when it did, Tweek was granted instant relief. The soul crushing pain that throttled every muscle in his body lifted, relaxing his body.

It was much easier after that. He could finally breathe in relief. The clench of his back and stomach no longer felt like his guts were twisting like a wrung towel.

"Push!" Doctor Towers ordered. Tweek did as told, his muscles clenching, crushing Craig's hand. Life is a struggle, even at the very beginning.

"You're doing amazing babe." Craig said, hands intwined with his. He stroked his sweat soaked hair as Tweek caught his breath.

"You're almost there sweetie, just one more big push, okay?" Doctor Towers said. He nodded. "Okay, now push! As hard as you can!"

Tweek threw everyhing he had into the push. His muscles tightened, and he screamed through clenched teeth. There was no pain, only tiring, strenuous effort and exhaustion. His head was thrown backwards, and his back lifted from the mattress. Every bone in his body screamed with exhaustion but he persisted. He's going to do this for his baby boy. To see him. To hold him. To kiss him.

"Oh, here he comes." A cry pierced the air. It was loud, and drowned out all the other noised in the room. It's all Tweek could remember and hear. Everything else doesn't matter, only that sharp, peircing cry that called out to him.

"Gimme." Tweek said, breathless, releasing his muscles. The doctor placed the crying infant in his arms. The first sound of life, a cry.

And all Tweek could feel was _relief_.

Pure, unhindered relief. The pain of these past nine months vanished. All that matters is that he is holding his son right here, right now for the first time.

Tweek started to tremble. Something deep and incomprehensible burst forth from his soul, blooming like a flower.

"Oh god... oh god, oh baby..." he mumbled, holding him close to his chest. Tears released from his eyes and fell onto his cheeks like the warm summer rain. Rain washing away the ails of yesterday. His son's shrill wail eased, as if recognising his voice. Does he know his Dad? Does he know his Papa? Does he love him? Dad loves him. Dad loves you son.

The child squirmed, kicking his little legs and arms out and hitting his chest. He used to do the same thing in his belly. But now he's here. He's here with his fathers and alive and well and so so strong, yet so fragile. So tiny, and shrieking so loudly.

As he screamed, he seemed to say _I need you._

He was forced into this world, his weakness and vulnerability on full display. He was naked, save for the meager blue blanket that wrapped his tiny frame. He needs him. This baby needs him.

Tweek needs him.

I'll never let you go. I'm never letting go. I will hold you and protect you at all costs.

He inhaled a shuderring breath, his wet, tear stained chest quaking. He turned to his right to see Craig sitting on the chair, gazing at him. He reached out a hand to touch their son's face, his thumb caressing the thin, dark hairs on his head.

A fear grew in Tweek. He can't let go. He has to hold on.

"Tweek, please." Craig asked, holding his hands out. Tweek shouldn't be scared, this is Craig! He trusts him wih his life. Then why is he so scared? Why can't he let go of his son?

With iron will, Tweek handed the bundle to his boyfriend. Craig took him in his arms, leaving Tweek's arms cold and bare. He wanted to shout and take his little boy back. But Craig was holding the baby like he was an egg. A fragile egg with a shell that could crack at any moment. His eyes shone the way the would do when he cradled his stomach.

Pride grew in Tweek as he watched his boyfriend and their son. Look at Craig, he's such a good father already.

"He's strong, Tweek. He's so strong, like you." Craig rasped, his face an inch away from their son's. Craig's voice felt tiny, fragile and gentle, unlike how blunt and hard his voice usually is. It scared Tweek. It scared him how something so tiny had such power.

Power, but weak. He saw no strength. Only the raw primal cries of another soul forced into this cruel world without will or freedom. A life of suffering and joys will befall this tiny being, molding him to whatever he is fated to become. He doesn't know what he'll become. Life is hard and cruel and terrible, there's no way around it. He could become a criminal or something and Tweek couldn't do anything about it. It scared him.

Craig kissed his little head, right at the thin hairline. They look so alike.

Tweek reached for him, and Craig hesitated for a second before passing the baby back. The weight of the infant felt right against his chest, and Tweek could breathe again.

"We made him, Craig. He's our little boy." Tweek said, his cheeks a waterfall.

"What do we name him?" Craig asked.

"Remember that dream I had? Where you gave birth instead of me?" Tweek asked. Craig nodded. "I wanted to name him that name."

"Well?" Craig asked.

"His name is Tyler. Tyler Tweak-Tucker."

"I'd like that. It suits him." Craig said, kissing his son once again. For the first time since this whole ordeal, Tweek smiled. He lay his head back on the pillow and sighed.

Craig's family came in shortly after. Tweek refused to let go of his son, his beautiful son Tyler. He's never letting go. Laura understood, and explained it to Thomas, who tried his best to be supportive. Tweek let Tricia touch him, though she seemed to desperately want to hold her nephew.

Tweek held Tyler close, refusing to allow his son to be taken in another's arms. Only Craig's.

"Shouldn't an aunt get to hold her nephew?" Tricia asked.

"Sweetie, we all know Tweek is tired, we should give him space to sleep." Laura said. Tricia let go of the baby blanket and grumbled.

"Lets go get some lunch. You coming Craig?" Thomas asked.

"No, I'm staying here with Tweek." Craig replied.

That night, Tweek stayed at the hospital. Craig refused to leave his side, sleeping in a cot next to his bed. On his other side is a bassinet to hold his son in. Tyler isn't in the bassinet though. He's sleeping quietly on Tweek's chest, his chest rising and falling with each slow breath.

Tweek knows he's supposed to sleep, but he can't. He held his son close, worried that he may somehow dissapear or leave.

It felt strange. His stomach felt weirdly light, and it felt unsual not to feel his son moving around inside of him. The epidural has started to wear off, and his muscles were sore. His arms were starting to go numb from holdimg Tyler for so long.

Tweek held him as gently as possible, but every muscle in his body was tense. He was happy that he could finally hold his little boy but he was scared. His breath was shallow and fear swirled in his gut.

Should'nt he be happy? Shouldn't he feel warm, and loving and everything a new parent should feel?

He loved Tyler, so much more than anything he thought possible. He loved him so goddamn much, and having him here right now was possibly the most amazing thing he has ever done in this hard life of his. But he doesn't feel good. Every bone in his body screamed silently. He needs to keep him safe. He needs to be better than his parents. He needs to care for him, to love him. He does. He loves him so much it hurts, so much that the fucking gods above can't even comprehend this sort of love. He never thought a fucking fishstick of a person could even contain this much love.

Then why does he feel this way? Why is he scared? There's so much he has to do, for him. He tried to still his shaking hands. Tyler turned in his blanket. Crap, he's gonna wake up. But he stayed silent, simply breahing softly along with Tweek. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He kept an eye on him the best he could. He has memorized his son's appearance. The slight crinkle of his eye, the pointed nose, the way his little fingers wiggled when he turned in his sleep. He looks like Craig. The same almond shaped eyes, and sharp jaw. He'll look so much like him when he's grown. When he opened his eyes, they were a brilliant yellow fading to green to blue. He was hoping he'd get Craig's leaf green eyes. Perhaps it was because green was his favorite color, or because their eyes matched one another. But even with his eyes, he was just as beautiful, more beautiful than anything else in this whole goddamn world.

Tweek is terrified. Life is hard and cruel, and such a tiny creature like him can't survive. Craig insists that he's strong, stronger than the other babies, but Tweek only sees vulnerability. No strength in the piercing cry of his scream, no fury in the flailing of his limbs, but raw, primal desperation. Everything Tweek did, he didn't do it because of strength. He did it out of desperation.

He isn't strong, or brave. Everything he did is done out of fear. He worked his ass off because he is afraid of what would happen if he were to not be on par with eveyone else. Would his son suffer the same fate?

He doesn't know if he can do this. He can hardly care for himself, let alone another person. He has Craig, sure, but he isn't all perfect either. They both have all these issues. Will their son have them too?

This kid is so weak, and Tweek has to protect him from the ails of this world. Tweek isn't strong either, just desperate. He has to be better than Mom and Dad. They didn't even come to see Tyler! Well, Tweek didn't message them to come, so that makes sense.

This child was an accident! He and Craig just did it at a party without a condom and now here they are. He remembered how much he didn't want this to be true, how he desperately wished this never happened. Now he regrets thinking all these things.

Tweek feels weak. As weak as the tiny creature in his arms. He doesn't know what to do. He just holds his baby boy closer and feels tense.


	23. 22

A wail sounds out from the dark, peircing Tweek's mind to wakefullness. Craig mumbles and turns in his sleep, saying _your turn._ Tweek crawls out from under the warm covers of the bed and pads to the crib by the bed.

Little Tyler was screaming, his face red and angry, flailing his limbs around. "Shhh, Tyler, Dad is here," Tweek held his back and neck and held the screaming child to his chest. His diaper is clean. He must be hungry.

He went to the kitchen. He propped Tyler up on his hip and one arm, while using the other to open the cabinet. He took out the pack of infant formula and set on on the counter. He closed the cabinet and went to the kitchen drawer under the counter. He pulled it open and took out an empty bottle and nipple.

He spooned the powder into the bottle. He filled it with warm water from the dispenser and closed it. He shook the bottle vigoriously, ensuring that there's no lumps of powder.

He held Tyler in he crook of his arm and offered him the bottle. "Come on Tyler," he said in a gentle voice.

Tyler suckled on the nipple and his fussing calmed. He closed his eyes and drank. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment.

Then he turned his face away from the nipple. "You don't want that?"

He fidgeted for a moment, then opened his mouth and wailed.

"Hey, hey Ty, please," Tweek said. He shushed him and rocked him.

"Shh shh shh..." he shushed. Tyler kept on crying, and Tweek kept on rocking. He tried to be gentle, his shushes barely above whisper level.

His shushes quickly turned harsher and more frustrated. He tried to burp him and to bounce him, but none of that worked. He tried to sing Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up, but Tyler didn't seem to get the message. He kept wailing with ferocity.

Tweek was getting frustrated. No matter what he did, he can't seem to get it right. "Shh shh, Ty, please..."

He's such a bad father. He can't even get his own son to calm down. It's been days, he should know this.

Fear swirls in his gut. Tyler deserves a better parent. He doesn't deserve someone like him. Tweek's seventeen, and such a huge mess. Tyler is so weak and tiny, he doesn't know how he'll survive. He could die any minute now, and Tweek couldn't do anything about it. Tweek held him closer, as if he might let go. Tweek doesn't want to let go.

He loves him so goddamn much. Why does he feel like this? Shouldn't he be happy that he's out of his belly and holding him? He just feels tired and frustrated. He just wants to sleep but he can't sleep because Tyler keeps on crying. It was so much easier before he was born and all he had to do was eat right. His back hurt and all, sure, but it wasn't as bad as this.

Tears spilled from Tweek's eyes. He started to sob, shuddering breaths wracking his body. Tyler cried louder, as if sensing his father's distress. So now they were both crying. He's so bad a this.

"I'm sorry Ty, I'm sorry..." Tweek sobbed.

Craig came into the room in his sleepwear. He sat beside Tweek and held out his arms. Tweek still felt uncomfortable about letting him go, but this is Craig. He trusts him. He let Craig take him and rock him.

"Have you tried feeding him?" Craig said.

"Yes. I've tried everything." Tweek said tiredly. Craig nodded and kept rocking him.

"I'm tired. I'm so tired. I thought it would be better when Tyler was born but I feel terrible. I knew it won't be easy but no one said it would be this hard." Tweek confessed. "I just want to sleep. I feel like a failure."

Tweek sobbed. "I... I'm scared Craig. I feel like I'm becoming my parents."

"No. This is perfectly normal honey. Of course you're scared, you're a new dad and you've never taken care of a baby before." Craig said.

"I'm scared too Tweek." Craig said. "I really want to get my astronomy doctorate, but I want to be with you and Tyler."

"We can go to the same college. We're both gonna be in the same department so we could just find a college with that." Tweek said.

"It's hard. We'll never live the same as Clyde, or Token, or the other guys. It's never like the movies. I can never tell you that it will be alright. I don't know what will happen to us, but we can try out best. For Tyler." Craig said, gazing at their son.

Tweek remembers his hard life. The neglect of his parents. The long work shifts since he was a kid. His struggle with drugs and anxiety. How hard he worked just to get his grades to be on par with the rest of his classmates. How he struggled with ADHD and to get good grades just like everyone else.

He doesn't want that life for Tyler. Tyler doesn't deserve any of that. He deserves so much, and Tweek isn't sure he could give.

"Look at us. We have support. We have my Mom and Dad, and Tricia is great with Tyler. The guys love Tyler and are going to help us with school. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah. But what will people think? Will they hurt him? I want him to be who he is without fear, unlike me. What is he can't do that because of us, his fathers? What is we have to hide him?" Tweek worried. Tyler's cries permeated the thick air.

"Well, I want to be proud of our son. We made him Tweek, and I'm scared of what they will think but I want everyone to know about him." Craig said.

"Me too." Tweek said.

"You won't have to worry about Tyler. He can be who he is. We're surrounded by people who love and care for us. My parents are helping us, Tricia is there for Tyler, and we're on our way to college. Isn' that great?" Craig said.

Tweek nodded.

"And now we have our little boy, Tyler." He said, stroking his hair. His hair was thicker than most newborn's hair. Dark and coarse against milky skin.

"Do you regret these past few months?" Craig asked.

"It was difficult, especially without you around at first. Our lives would've been easier if we had him later in life, but no. I don't regret a thing." Tweek said firmly. Craig nodded, determination gleaming in the green of his eyes.

"It's wonderful here. It'll be hard, harder than anything, but we're not alone. Isn't great how we're here right now in this fucked up world? I can't assure you that everything will be perfect, and it won't. Look at us." Craig said, gesturing to them. "We're together. We have a beautiful son, and we may not be perfect, but we are better than we were before, right?"

"I just want to be better..."

"And you will be. I'm shit too, I drink too much and I'm an asshole. But we can improve ourselves! We already improved so much. We helped each other throughout the years. You helped me open myself up. You helped me too see that I didn't need to hide or pretend that I didn't care. You taught me how to be myself. You helped me accept that."

Tweek gazed into Craig's eyes. "I was messed up before. Remember years ago when I was still doing meth on a regular basis? You helped me to wean myself off of it. You comforted me. You supported me, no matter what. You never judged me. You made me a better person. Meeting you was possibly the best thing, next to having Tyler, that has ever happened to me."

Craig was smiling now. "Yeah, me too."

Tyler stopped fussing. He snuggled into Craig's chest, wiggling his little fists. "Hey, he stopped crying."

"Aww." Tweek cooed

Tweek gazed at his son. His heart swelled with love and gratitude. For once, he thanked the universe for granting him such a fate. He leaned over and kissed Tyler's cheek. He looked up at Craig, the person who gave him all this. His world, his life, his family. And his heart swelled with the sweetet gratiude, like the nectar of a honeysuckle. "Thank you Craig."

He smiled. "I love you."

They stared into each other's eyes. Blue yellow into leaf green. Tweek felt warm inside, like he never did before. They kissed, lips melting into one another like snow in the sun, becoming one. It was just them and their son.

They could make it in this fucked up world. They could do it together. Tweek isn't perfect, but he'll be better. He can leave the past behind. He has a future with his family to look forward to. He'll improve and take care of Tyler. He doesn't have to do this alone.

And for the first time in months, Tweek felt free. Free to love, free to do anything. He is himself and doesn't need shit.

Falling doesn't feel so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED! Woohoo! XD
> 
> If you made it this far, wow. I applaud you. Thank you so much for reading! I hope reading this brought you some enjoyment!


End file.
